AWAKENING IN THE DARK
by desktop dragon
Summary: Tribute to the story Happy Anniversary by All about Eric - following Sookie after she has been turned into a vampire. The idea of Sookie being a Vampire put all sorts of ideas in my head and I ran with it.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been reading the stories of the fabulous writer "****_All About Eric_****" in particular I enjoyed ****_Happy Anniversary_**** – All about Eric's take on what would happen if Sookie chose to be turned, a very touching and a lovely story, with bags of potential to be expanded on, which after talking to All about Eric privately has inspired me to write this, I am nowhere near as good a writer as All About Eric and so I would say this is more of a nod to her and her wonderful and far superior writing.**

**I have set it the day after the ending of All About Eric's story ****_Happy Anniversary_****, and it is my take on what happened next.**

**I do not own Sookie Stackhouse/Southern vampire stories or their characters what I have written is a tribute to the original characters belonging to Charlaine Harris and the idea of Sookie becoming a vampire which was put forward by All About Eric.**

CHAPTER ONE

It is evening and I have just awoken on my 3rd day (or night) as a vampire, Eric is sitting waiting for me again with blood I grasp it greedily and drink.

"Eric" I say warily

"Yes my lover" he looks at me with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Can we go out tonight?" I ask I have not left Eric's (or should I say our) house since I was turned not that I am complaining there is no way I have been bored, but I can't help thinking I would like to leave the confines of this beautiful house, I want to be with other vampires.

Through our bond Eric can sense my restlessness and nods his head, "Of course, I have been selfish and greedy I have wanted to keep you to myself we will visit Fangtasia tonight and I can show my beautiful wife to everyone!"

"Eric will I be expected to work in Fangtasia?" I ask

"If you wish to – I won't have you working as a waitress, as you did for the shifter you are my wife, my consort, so you will not be waiting tables the humans I employ do that, but you may be a presence in the bar, however, for now I will accompany you, you are a baby vampire and will have to learn control over your hunger for blood, it will be difficult with so much fresh blood in the building I will be there to help you"

I nod carefully, Eric had explained the hunger to me, and how it can be overwhelming and many new vampires had been known to lose control in the presence of humans. I finish the blood he has brought me and I get dressed. I am feeling quite nervous actually as I reach for my coat Eric smiles indulgently.

"You won't need that coat any more my sweet, you will not feel temperatures like humans do, but if you wish to wear it I won't stop you"

I look at the coat and gently lay it down on, I look at Eric.

"What is it?" he asks concerned.

"Its just I have so much to learn...the little things which I don't know and I'm pretty sure there are huge things as well" I suddenly feel anxious.

Eric takes me in his huge arms and kisses me, "That is why I am here my love, I will guide you, teach you and you will learn and you will be a superb vampire, but one thing my sweet don't tell anyone and I mean anyone about your gift, I have put word around that you lost it when you were turned, that it died with your human self"

I nod, "Not even Pam?" I ask, "After all she is my sister now" I add

Eric hesitates, "We will talk to Pam privately and make her aware of your erm...improved gift, but not yet"

I nod again, "Whatever you say, you know best" i say quietly.

Eric smiles at me and kisses my forehead, "come, let me take my wife out!"

As we walk into Fangtasia the whole club falls silent, the humans are staring at me, on Eric's arm and the vampires move towards us, Pam approaches us "My sister" she says and smiles at me, vampires don't do the whole touchy feeling thing so i am surprised when she grips me in a hug, I respond and she pulls away and smiles again encouragingly. Eric leads me over to a booth and gestures to the seat, I sit in and he sits beside me.

"Ok?" he asks looking closely at me.

I nod, I must admit I am feeling an overwhelming rush of sensation, my heightened sight, smell and hearing are making everything seem so much clearer. I look towards a table of young human men watching us and whispering, I can hear clearly what they are saying i can hear their blood pounding through their veins and I get the overwhelming urge to move closer, my hunger rising.

"Sookie" I feel Eric's hand on my arm and hear the warning in his voice, and through our bond I feel him, calming me and soothing me. I look at him, he nods and smiles, and turns to Pam who clicks her fingers a human waitress appears quickly with a warmed bottle of Trueblood and I grasp it and gulp it down, the metallic taste is unwelcome but it stops the craving somewhat.

"Better my darling?" Eric says soothingly I nod.

"What happened?" I ask

"Your heightened senses were bombarded and you nearly went into a bloodlust" he says matter of factly, "It is quite normal, it proves you will be a good and strong vampire"

"So if you hadn't been here I would have killed and fed on them?" I ask nodding towards the table of young men.

Eric nods, "My darling you would have drained every human in this club".

"Oh" I say yet surprisingly I don't feel uncomfortable with that thought,

"Why doesn't that shock me?" I ask

"Because you are a vampire, when you were turned you lost your humanity, at this point you see humans as food and a source for your survival, this phase will pass after your first year, you will learn to control that feeling and in time you will be able to be with humans without feeling the compulsion to feed from them".

I nod taking in everything he is telling me, I look towards the bar, I see Thalia staring at me as our eyes meet she nods at me and I nod back, I risk a quick peak into her brain, and am astonished by what I hear.

She is wary of me, not afraid, Thalia is afraid of no-one, she dislikes humans but I know she has always tolerated me because of Eric, but now I see a grudging respect, now I am a vampire she sees me as something more than I was before. I grip Eric's fingers tightly.

"What?" he asks

I look at him and think hard trying to tell him what I have heard without actually saying anything. He stands and leads me to his office and closes the door.

"What is it?" he asks, "I felt you were shocked and I got feelings of Thalia what is it?"

I am mindful that his office isn't soundproof and vampires have exceptional hearing. I pull him close and whisper in his ear, "Thalia was looking and nodded at me, I couldn't resist having a look you know, well she respects me, it just surprised me that's all" I say lamely.

"i will tell you something now, but as your master I command you never to speak of this to anyone or to repeat it to me when we may be overheard, do you understand?"

I nod

"Say it" he commands

"I understand master" I say without thinking, hey I called him master without realising.

"Thalia has respected you for a long time, she has watched you and although she did not approve of my relationship with a human to begin with she came to see how special you were, and how loyal you were to me, now you are ...one of us, she respects you even more, she thinks you will be a great asset, and believe me that is higher praise than you could possibly imagine"

"Wow" I say "I would never have thought it"

"I know, but it goes to show what an exceptional person you were and what an exceptional vampire you have become" He strokes my cheeks affectionately. He turns and holds out his hand "Shall we?" he says, I nod and take his hand and follow him back out into the bar.

We resume our places in the booth, I watch the humans – Its funny I should think like that, I was one of them until a couple of days ago now all I see when I look at them is a walking all you can drink buffet and every so often I see Eric nod at Pam and immediately a waitress is summoned and a bottle of Trueblood is placed in front of me.

"I'm sorry" I whisper, "I am drinking all the Trueblood, I must be costing you a fortune"

"Don't apologise my darling, you are behaving quite normally for a new vampire and it is my duty and my honour as your maker, your master and as your husband to help you though it and you can have every bottle of Trueblood in this city if you need it"

I smile and gently squeeze his fingers. I gulp back the Trueblood and wipe my mouth, as I look towards the door, I freeze as I see a familiar figure enter, Eric follows my gaze I also feel his tension rising as he lays eyes on Bill Compton.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
I am rooted to the spot, the club clears of human clientele, they can tell something is going down and they don't want to get caught in the crossfire, soon the only people in the club are Thalia, and Indira behind the bar with handful of human waitresses, Pam, Eric, myself and Bill.

Oh shit, Bill, what the hell is he doing here? I immediately dive into Eric's head, through the bond I feel tension and anger, but I want to know what he is thinking. His thoughts are snarly I am getting anger, jealousy and ...what?! I am getting fear, I probe deeper, Eric is afraid I still have feelings for Bill. Well I am going to prove him wrong, I squeeze Eric's hand tightly and pull his face to mine, and I stare directly into his eyes and with all my might I clearly think the words I AM YOURS AND YOU ARE MINE, I LOVE ONLY YOU, I keep repeating them over and over, I feel Eric's hand tighten on mine and he kisses me. I turn my attention to Bill who is making his way towards us.

I kiss Eric's cheek and whisper in his ear "Trust me" as I let go of his hand and walk towards Bill. Bill's eyes are fixed on me as I stop in front of him.

"Sookie" he says smoothly and he looks hard at me, "how are you sweetheart?" I feel Eric's anger rising.

"I am well Bill" I say coldly, "what do you want?" I add

"I have returned from my trip and I heard that Eric had turned you, I couldn't believe it, I had to see you, did he force you, turn you against your will?" Bill looked at me closely.

I stared back little did he know I was searching his brain to find out the truth. I got that he had been in consultation with Felippe and he wanted to know if I still had my "gift" and he if so how he could get me away from Eric, he was prepared to fight dirty and Bill was prepared to help him.

I looked Bill straight in the eye and I reached out for Eric, in a second he was beside me holding my hand, I squeezed his hand hard. In a clear voice so everyone in the club could hear I said "I love Eric and agreed for him to bring me over, I want to spend eternity with him I belong to him he has my heart, I love him, he is my husband, my maker and my master" I could feel intense pride and love flowing through the bond I continued, "I would appreciate it if you did not call me sweetheart, I am not your sweetheart, you you lost that privilege when you betrayed me, and hurt me more than you could ever know you need to move on and leave me alone, please leave me alone" I stop and turn to Eric, "Can we go home please?" I ask in a small voice.

Eric nods, "Of course my darling, you have done very well tonight, you have shown great control for such a new vampire"

I smile and release Eric's hand I turn to Pam "Pam I wish you weren't working tonight, I would love a chat with my new sister" Eric immediately understands what I am trying to say.

"Pam, accompany us my wife wishes to talk with her sister, I think it would be good for her to spend time with you"

Pam nods and leaves the room.

I turn to Bill, "Goodbye Bill" I say firmly

I grasp Eric's hand as I turn to leave Bill calls out again "Sookie" I stop and I have another delve into Bill's head, he wants to find out if I still have my gift, I turn to face him.

"I have nothing further to say to you" I say "I don't love you Bill I love Eric please leave me alone"

Bill looks uncomfortable, but determined, he turns to Eric, "Eric please may I speak with your wife in private...I ...I need to know if she is truly happy, please"

"Do you doubt her word? do you insult her further?" Eric says coldly

Bill suddenly looks terrified "No never" he stammers "Forgive me Sookie I never intended..." he stops

I nod at him, I realise something significant is going down here, "You must doubt me if you feel the need to speak with me even though I have told you clearly I was not forced and I am happy, if my husband agrees for you to speak with me I will be pleased to repeat what I have said and hopefully you will then believe me and leave me alone" I have put the ball back squarely in Erics court, I feel overwhelming love and pride coming through the bond, Eric is pleased with how I am handling this and it gives me strength.

I will be present" Eric says firmly

Bill looks at me and then to Eric, he sighs and follows us out to Eric's office. Pam is standing in the doorway. She grins wickedly at me I get the impression she too is impressed with my actions.

Eric stands his arms folded glaring at Bill, and Bill stares back his arms by his side looking cool and collected. I look from Eric to Bill and back again

"Oh for gods sake, its like an adolescent pissing contest" I say wearily, "Say what you have to say Bill and leave me alone"

"Sookie I have your best interests at heart I always have" he says,

I sigh and turn to Eric and place my hand on his chest, "Please Eric, may I speak to him in private, I want him out of our lives" I stare into his eyes and say over and over "he wants to know about my gift". Eric looks at me "I don't trust him" he says shortly.

"Please" I persist.

In the end he nods and leaves the room, as he passes Bill he snarls "touch her, and I will stake you myself".

I know Eric is standing outside the door with Pam and they are listening and I send my love out to him desperately through our bond.

I look at Bill, "Spit it out Bill what do you want?" I am delving in his brain and I can see him turning the words around to ask me and find out what he wants to know.

"Sookie, why did you let him turn you?" he says eventually

"I asked him to do it because I love him, I want to spend eternity with him" I say in a clear strong voice.

"But I love you" he says quietly

"I don't love you - You betrayed me" I say sharply.

He nods, "I understand your feelings, may I ask how you felt after you were turned?" he asks

Ok here we are, he's digging for information, I'm not going to make it easy for him, I shrug, "It felt strange" I said "everything was suddenly sharper and clearer, my hearing and my eyesight and my smell it was quite overwhelming to begin with, I am still getting used to it, Eric is helping me"

I look at Bill who nods, "How are you coping being around humans?" he asks evasively

I smile and show my fangs "Its hard, I want to drink from them, it makes me hungry" I say, "Eric is helping me control it" I add

"You want to drink from them even though you can hear their thoughts clearly? You have certainly lost your humanity" he says. There we go - Bingo! Finally cut to the chase, I know he is trying to goad me into revealing something and tell him what he needs to know, so I don't disappoint him.

I shrug nonchalantly "I can't hear them now so I don't know what they are thinking, all I know is they are now food, but Eric said I will learn to control it" I say

Bills eyes widen "You can't hear them?" he repeats

I shake my head, "No" I say. This is obviously only a half truth but I focus on it I can hear them and now and I can hear vampires as well but I have like an on/off switch and its fantastic, I can tune out the brains all around me unless I want to listen in, but Bill doesn't need to know that bit. "I can't hear them" I say again as I listen again to his thoughts.

He is thinking Oh Fellippe is not going to be happy about this, she has lost her gift, but then I feel his relief, he is pleased, shit he does truly love me. I look at him I am so pleased I have mastered a poker face over the years and give nothing away.

I look Bill in the eye as I say "By bringing me over Eric has made me feel more normal than I have ever felt in my life, I love him with all my heart" I stop "Please Bill leave us alone" I add, the door opens and I see Eric staring at me, I run to him and he takes me in his arms.

"You heard her Compton" he says, making it clear he had been listening to every word.

Bill looks at me and then Eric, he nods slowly and leaves.

When I am sure he is gone I whisper to Eric, "We need to tell Pam and I need to tell you what he was thinking and we need to work out something so I can let you know when I have heard something" .

"You did very well, you were very convincing when you told him you had lost your gift" Eric sounds impressed.

I smile, "I concentrated on the fact I can't hear people now, I can't unless I want to, which I sort of ignored!"

Eric laughs, "You have a devious mind, you will make a fine vampire" .

We are sitting back at home, it is 3am I am spilling everything I learnt from Bills mind. "So we can't trust him" I say.

Pam is sitting with her mouth wide open, "You can hear vampires now?" she turns to Eric who nods.

He stands suddenly and pulls Pam to her feet, he clutches her shoulders "Pam, as your maker I command you to never reveal Sookie's gift of telepathy to anyone, as far as everyone outside this room is concerned her gift died with her humanity, do you understand?"

"Yes master" Pam repeats.

Eric nods and sits down, "Sookie what did you mean we need to work out something for when you have heard someone?"

"Well" I begin, "tonight I wanted you to know I had learnt something but needed to know more, but you were adamant Bill wasn't coming anywhere near me, I want to do something where if I think I can learn something but you don't want me to be near that person or whatever, I can signal to you to let me do so, do you get what I mean? I don't want to disobey you in public especially when other vampires are around because it would look bad on you that you couldn't control me"

Eric nods carefully and thinks for a second.

Pam smiles "You know Eric, you have sired a fine vampire here"

I smile back at Pam, surprised and pleased by her comment.

Eric looks at me, "What if we continue what you did tonight, if you grasp my hand and squeeze it as tightly as you can, if you have learnt something you wish to share with me and if you need to learn more, and I want to remove you, you squeeze my hand again twice"

I nod, "what if I am with Pam I can't very well hold her hand and squeeze it?" I say Pam snorts with laughter at the thought of me holding her hand.

Eric stands and paces the room, then he smiles, "Sookie, Pam come here, stand before me" we obey and are standing in front of Eric he holds Pam's arm up to his mouth and bites, he then grabs my arm and does the same, Pam and I are watching with interest he then holds both our wrists together. He shuts his eyes and mutters some words in a foreign language. "Look at each other" he says we do as he asks.

"Pam think of a sentence you want to tell Sookie, and Sookie listen for it" I open my mind up to Pam, and I can hear as clear as day her thinking "What is he doing?" I repeat the sentence and Pam looks mortified.

Eric smiles, "Sookie think of a sentence and Pam listen for it in Sookie's mind"

I think carefully "I have no idea what he is doing" Pam repeats it back to me.

We look at Eric in surprise, "What did you just do?" I ask

I have made a clear mind connection between you, I can do this as your maker, it is a very old vampire skill, not many vampires know how to do it, and it has all but died out, if you want to speak to each other with your minds all you have to do is be in the same vicinity and look each other in the eye, simple as that.

We look at each other and test it out, wow this is so cool. Eric pulls our attention back to him.

"As your maker I command you to never reveal this connection between you" we both nod

"Yes Master" we both say .

"Good" Eric seems satisfied.

"Eric, do you think Bill will continue to try and get to me?" I ask

Eric nods "he loves you, I would say he is obsessed with you, we will have to keep our eye on him"

I think about what Eric has said, "Could I be friends with Bill please Eric, I promise I will never put myself in the position of being alone with him but he could give us information which we would otherwise never find out until it was too late"

Eric nods, "yes I believe you are right, but never see him alone, make sure you have Pam with you or myself, his obsession could turn out to be unhealthy and he could be pushed to desperate measures to get you back"

I look at Eric, "What do you mean desperate measures?"

Eric shrugs "if he cant have you nobody can" he says quietly.

"You think he could kill me" I say shocked.

"Quite possibly" Eric says in a matter of fact tone. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

My mind is whirling as I prepare to go to bed as the dawn approaches. Pam has left for her own home, before she left she stood and stared at me and smiled, I felt a little concerned until she said "You are going to make a fine vampire, I am proud to call you my sister".

"Thank you Pam I appreciate that" I say "You are the best sister I could ever wish for too" I say.

Pam nods at us both and then she is gone.

I turn to Eric who is looking indulgently at me, I know that look, I walk towards him and he takes me in his arms, we are soon rolling around on the huge bed. As I feel dawn approaching Eric, takes me in his arms, "Where do you want to sleep my love?" he asks, he has asked me that every night since he turned me, giving me the option of his bed or the coffin, up to now I have chosen the bed, tonight I want to rest in the coffin.

"Can we sleep in there?" I point to the coffin.

Eric beams "Of course my darling, you are starting to lose your human traditions, this is good, you are accepting your new life so well, I climb into the coffin and Eric clambers in beside me, he pulls the lid shut, and pulls me towards him, we sleep in each others arms, the dawn is approaching fast, I feel my body getting heavy it is an effort to speak, to move, to think, I feel daytime consume me and I am gone.

It seems moments later, I open my eyes, I am alone, the coffin lid is open and Eric is sitting beside me smiling waiting with my blood. I grasp it and drink it, he refills my cup three more times and I feel ready to take on the world.

I get dressed, as I am doing so I notice my skin is getting paler, I have always loved the sun and sunbathing was one of my favourite pastimes, but not now obviously, Eric notices me staring at my arms.

"Is everything alright my darling?" he says gently

I nod, "yes I was just noticing my skin is getting paler" I say quietly

Eric smiles "You so loved the sun didn't you?" he says

I turn to him "I love you more" I say firmly, he pulls me to him and crushes me in his arms, he leads me to the bed and soon are lost in each other.

As we lie there afterwards I want to ask something, I turn to Eric "Can I ask you something?" I start staring at him.

"Anything my lover" he says

"That thing you did, which made it so I can talk to Pam clearly, can I have that with you?" I look pleadingly into his face.

"As much as I would love to grant you that, I can't, I can only create a mind link between my progeny, but not between us, because in time we will be able to communicate with the mind alone no matter where we are, you are still a baby and this skill hasn't developed yet, but we could practice and hopefully bring on the gift sooner, you are maturing quicker than most babies you have grasped our life so well I am very proud of you" he touches my face.

I look at him hard and think as hard as I can I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

"I love you too" he says absently, then stares at me, he grabs my shoulders "Sookie do that again"

YOU ARE MY HUSBAND, MY LOVER, MY FRIEND, MY MASTER AND MY EVERYTHING

Eric repeats what I was thinking, excitement is rising on his face, his fangs start to drop.

"Sookie my love I cannot believe it this gift takes years to establish you are not even a week old, I am privileged to have you as my wife this will be so useful for us I will be able to to be in contact with you when you are not near me, so much better than just with the bond.

"Do you have that link with Pam?" I ask

"I do" he replies.

"Figures" I say, I have often thought they seemed to know what each other were thinking and now I know they do.

Eric smiles again, "I won't be listening in on you all the time, the link will only be open when we need it to be". He runs his hand down my arm, "What do you wish to do tonight?" he asks.

I think carefully before I answer, "Eric can we go to Bon Temps?" I ask.

"If you wish, I will have to be with you, and I think Pam should accompany us also" he calls for her, moments later she arrives at the house.

"Pam we are going to Bon Temps tonight" Eric says calmly Pam looks at me and nods. We are driving over I am feeling sort of anxious about this, I'm not sure how people are going to react, most people know, I told my friends and well you can't keep a secret in Bon Temps. We arrive at my old home. Eric pulls into the driveway, I look at my old family home, a light is on, I move towards it, I open the door and walk in, as it is my house I don't need an invitation, Pam and Eric follow, Eric pauses and puts his hand on my shoulder, I am concerned, I smell something strange, I look at Eric.

"I smell something" I say, Eric nods.

"Oh screw this" I say suddenly, "AMELIA" I shout.

"Sookie!" I hear in reply and running down the stairs, she stops and beams at me, "How are you?" she is looking at me warily.

"I'm good, how are you?" I ask

"Oh can't complain, I have been practicing some new spells, I guess you can smell some of the residue" she says.

I grin and nod at her, something feels off though, without further preamble I jump into her mind, Amelia has always been a clear broadcaster and with my new vamp senses its almost as if she is shouting.

I discover that Bill has been hanging around, she hasn't let him in, but he has been making a nuisance of himself, and she has been getting visits from the Shreveport Were's asking about me.

"So have you had any visitors since you moved in?" Oh real subtle Sookie! I think to myself.

Amelia looks relieved, "I have, I have been wondering whether or not to call you, Bill has been hanging around, he just stands outside and looks up at the house, I won't let him in and I keep getting visits from Alcide, he comes and patrols the grounds, he always knocks and identifies himself then asks about you, asks if you have been here and then goes".

I pull my cell phone from my pocket and call Alcide, "Hey Alcide" I say as he answers.

"Sookie" I hear the rumbling deep voice, "What can I do for you?" he asks

"Erm, I was wondering why you have been coming to Bon Temps when you know I live with Eric now?"

There is a deathly silence, "I haven't been coming to Bon Temps Sookie" he says eventually.

"Ok, in which case I am going to put you on to Amelia and she is going to tell you something" I hand my phone to Amelia and she explains quickly what has been happening. Eric and Pam are listening carefully, in the end Amelia hangs up and hands the phone back to me, she looks a little shaken, but pulls herself together.

"I have wards on the house, and nobody is getting in here" she says.

I nod and we go to leave, "Should we speak to Sam?" I ask Eric, "Do you think it is some kind of shifter or something different?"

Eric shrugs, "I don't know, perhaps a word with the shifter wouldn't hurt, will you be alright going to the bar?" he asks

I nod, I know he is concerned I will freak and go into bloodlust when I smell all the humans. I bid goodnight to Amelia and head to Merlottes. As we enter the bar, silence falls and everyone stares, it is quite full all people I have grown up with and known all my life I grip Eric's hand and Pam moves closer to me. We walk towards the bar, everyone is staring.

We find a table and Holly comes over "Hi what can I get y'all?"

"Three Trueblood please" I say smiling. I am determined not to show myself up, I used to work here I couldn't do that to Sam.

Sam is at the bar, he is fastidiously ignoring us, I stand and grab Eric's hand and move towards the bar, "Sam" I say quietly.

He looks at me, "Yes Sookie" he says sharply

I am a little shocked at his tone but quickly pull myself together, "Sam, do you know if there are any other shifters in town at the moment?" I ask

He shakes his head, "Not as far as I know" he says, "Why?"

Eric quickly explains what has been happening and Sam looks concerned, "Someone is impersonating Alcide, but why?"

"That is what we want to know" I say, I look closely at Sam, and I can't resist having a look in his head, he doesn't know anything about the strange person hanging around the house, but he doesn't want me here, he is unhappy that I am now a vampire and he can't understand why I did it.

I gulp, I don't need to but its a reaction to what I am feeling, I feel hurt, Eric picks up on my mood and he looks at me with concern in his eyes.

"Lets sit down" I say quietly

We move back to the table where Pam is waiting, "What is it?" Eric asks

I shake my head, I feel tears welling, shit I don't want to cry, the last thing I need is blood tricking down my cheeks.

I drink my Trueblood, Eric grips my hand, and Pam moves close to me, I know from our three way bond they are trying to comfort me and it does.

"Sookie?" A voice pulls me from my thoughts, I turn and am face to face with my brother, he is standing with Calvin Norris and they are both staring openly.

"Hi Jason" I say brightly, "how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you, are you enjoying your new life?" he asks stiffly

I was until tonight I think but to Jason I say "yes I am"

"Well it was good to see you sis" he says as he moves away. I look at Calvin who nods and follows Jason. I look directly at Eric and think as firmly as I can I WANT TO GO HOME, I turn to Pam and do the same thing Pam grips my hand and nods.

"Goodbye Sam" I call as Eric reaches for his wallet.

Holly comes and clears our table and she smiles warmly at me, it makes me feel better, I think as hard as I can to Eric GIVE HER A GOOD TIP PLEASE BABY.  
He smiles at me and nods, as Holly gathers up the money she is surprised at the tip and beams at us. When we get out to the car, I can't hold back any longer and a big red tear trickles down my cheek.

Eric holds me tightly, "That was horrible" I say quietly, "They all hate me" I add.

I feel anger bubbling up in Eric, he releases me and walks back into the bar.

Shit what is he going to do, I jump out of the car, Pam has gone after Eric, I am left alone, I look around the car park, and I decide to follow Eric and Pam, as I walk into the bar, I see Eric holding Jason in a less than friendly manner, I am beside him in seconds, I touch his arm.

"Sookie, I'm sorry sis, I am just having problems coming to terms with the fact my little sister is a vamp now" Jason looks contrite, I wonder if he has been glamoured I look into his brain, no he hasn't Eric has just spoken to him and made him realise what an idiot he is being, my love for the big Viking grows more by the second. I walk over to Sam.

"Please don't hate me Sam" I say quietly to him

He looks at me, "I don't hate you Sookie, I just can't understand why you would want to do it" he says sadly

"Because I love him" I say simply

Sam relaxes "I can accept that" he says, "I'm sorry cher, listen I will keep my ears and eyes open about the Alcide doppelganger see if I can find out anything for you ok?"

I grin at Sam, "Thank you" I say Eric has appeared at my side, I smile at him "Sam is going to see if he can find out anything about the Alcide impersonator" I say.

Eric nods, he glares at Sam and then turns to me "Shall we go my lover" he says

I smile and slide off my seat "Bye Sam" i say

"Bye Sookie you take care – you hear?" he says he turns to Eric and Pam and nods.

They return his nod and we leave.

Back in Shreveport I am digesting the events of tonight, I have to say I was a little taken aback by the reaction of people, people I had known all my life, they were afraid of me. Then there is the question of who is impersonating Alcide.

I am lying in Eric's arms he has been so loving tonight, he hasn't said a word about anything that happened at Merlotte's but he is making me feel like a queen, his queen.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I am lying in Eric's arms, Pam has gone and its just the two of us, I feel the need to talk, Eric senses this and looks at me.

"I was a little taken a back by the reaction of people tonight was that normal?" I ask

"Yes" Eric says quietly, "There is a lot to be said for the old ways, when we were banished from our villages".

I feel anger rising "You know, what got me they were afraid of me, but they had known me all their lives, as if I would have attacked any of them"

Eric beams at me, what did I say? "What?" I ask

He touches my face and I feel the now familiar pride flowing through the bond, "Sookie, what you have just said has demonstrated a cast iron will, which for a vampire so young – don't forget you are less than a week old, is unheard of, your hunger should have been such that it would have made no difference who those humans were if you wanted to feed you would have fed, but you have shown that you are prepared to be selective, that my love will keep you alive".

I am surprised, but I think back at Fangtasia I didn't know any of the people there and all I could think of was that they were food, but I knew these people and that hunger and compulsion just wasn't there.

"What hurt me most was Sam's reaction, he can't accept my decision, but he was my best friend, I saved his life for gods sake" I stop, acknowledging a sore point with Eric, he had wanted me to use the Cluviel Dor to get him out of the marriage with the Queen of Oklahoma, in the end he had been saved by a coup in her court when she was overthrown and betrayed by her own people, I still have a sneaking suspicion that Eric had been behind that somehow, but he has never said anything. It just seems very interesting he is on first name terms with the new King.

I am brought back from my thoughts I look at Eric, "The shifter has strong feeling for you, he always has" Eric says curtly.

"You are not jealous of him are you?" I ask quietly, "Because I love you"

Eric smiles, "No I am not jealous, I was when you were human and refused to be turned as he always could have a chance with you, but now you have proved you are mine and only mine, I will talk with the shifter and demand he treats you with the respect you deserve as my wife and the woman who saved his pathetic life"

"Eric, don't please" I ask

"I will" he says stubbornly

"Ok but don't glamour him" I ask squeezing his hand "Please" I add

"Oh I won't glamour him" he replies ominously, I shiver, but surprisingly I feel happy about whatever Eric will do.

"Eric am I keeping you away from your work as sheriff?" Eric looks at me

"Yes, but you are more important at the moment, it is true a baby vampire takes a lot of time and attention, which is why it is rare for someone of my standing to sire a new vampire but you are more than proving yourself an exceptional vampire, Pam is handling my work and is more than capable, I have called Karin as well she is helping out in the bar"

"Oh" I say surprised, wondering why I haven't seen her.

"Karin is in shall we say a little bit of bother and is having to keep a low profile, she is acting as security in the background" he says.

I nod and don't ask any further questions.

I am restless I want to know about the fake Were, and wonder who it is and what they are playing at. I feel the need to think I pace around the lounge and then go into the kitchen and warm up some Trueblood, I take it outside and pace around the garden in the moonlight. I am suddenly aware of a rustling noise in the bushes, I look down and see a glowing swirling mist, I stare at it, I don't notice Eric coming up behind me.

"What are you looking at?" he asks

"Can't you see it?" I ask pointing at the strange mist, Eric peers down and suddenly there is a bright flash and an envelope appears on the ground, I pick it up and see it has my name on it, I recognise the handwriting, "Its Niall" I exclaim and run inside to open my letter.

I am sitting shocked at what I have just read.

_My darling granddaughter_

_Word has reached me that the vampire has turned you, and you are now his wife. As your kin I offer you my heartfelt congratulations._

_However, I must warn you that the balance of the faery has been upset by your transformation to a vampire and despite my sealing the portals to your world a rogue fairy has made it into your world. I warn you, you will not see Jabberjak as a fairy as he impersonates people he can take on their form, he is incredibly dangerous. Please be careful._

_Niall_

"Well that accounts for our Alcide lookalike then" I say, Eric pulls me close.

"If he is a fairy won't we be able to detect his fairy scent?"

Eric shakes his head, "not when he is in disguise" he says, "I have come across Jabberjak before he is a wily old fairy and totally insane"

"Will I be able to discover if it is an impostor if I look into his mind?" I ask

"I don't know, it is possible you may pick up something" he says thoughtfully.

Eric takes me back into the house and delves into a drawer, he pulls out a hand made dagger, he hands it to me, "It is made of iron, keep it with you at all times" he says.

I nod, fairies and iron don't mix this will be my only chance if I am cornered, "will it work if he is in disguise?" I ask

Eric nods confidently, "His body may look different but he is still Fae".

I am scared, I may be a vampire now but I am feeling out of my depth, I have to warn Amelia as well, I dig out my cell phone and call her, forgetting it is so late, a groggy voice answers the phone.

"Hello"

"Amelia?" I say anxiously

There is a deathly silence, I am immediately on my guard, "Amelia?" I repeat still no answer, my mind is racing and I take control and I know how to find out if I am talking to Amelia or not.

"Are you awake, its me Tricia, sorry to call so late"

Eric's eyes narrow and he is immediately on alert.

"Oh hi Tricia" comes the voice down the phone, I close my eyes this is Jabberjak.

"Hi I left my wallet at your place earlier can I come over and pick it up, I will need it tomorrow?" I wait.

"Sure Tricia"

"Thanks" I say and hang up.

I look at Eric "Jabberjak" I say, Eric nods he grasps my hand and calls for Pam and Karin, they are here in moments, he quickly outlines the story, Karin is looking at me with interest, Eric watches her reaction to me.

"Ready" he commands and we nod as we all leave heading back to Bon Temps.

I feel overwhelmed by feelings I can't control, I leap out of the car before it has stopped I open my mind as I open the door I sense the fairy, as he walks towards me looking like Ameila, I listen to his thoughts he is expecting someone called Tricia, but realises who I am, but he plays along so so do I.

"Hi Amelia good to see you, and barge in on you so late, but I can hardly come in the daytime"

He is clearing his mind and thinks this is just a coincidence, that I should appear now, he is pleased he thinks he will be able to kill me and be gone before Tricia arrives. Poor deluded fairy.

I walk up to him to give him a hug, "How are you" I say I am not afraid, I feel Eric, Karin and Pam circling around outside, waiting. With my new vampire speed I grab the iron knife and plunge it into the fairy, the shock, surprise and horror registers on his face before he falls to the floor and turns to dust. Eric, Pam and Karin are beside me staring at the pile of fairy dust.

"Did I do ok?" I ask looking at Eric

Pam and Karin are looking at me oddly, "What?" I ask

I listen in they are afraid of me, we are disturbed by Ameila who comes wandering in looking dazed, immediately Karin bears her fangs and is on alert.

"Karin" Eric commands and she quietens.

"Whats going on?" Ameila asks

I point at the dusk on the floor, "Our Alcide fake, was a homicidal fairy he was impersonating you"

Amelia looks horrified, "how did he get in?" she asks

I shrug, Eric steps forward, "He is Fae, Sookie is...was Fae, he possibly impersonated Sookie to get in past your wards".

The remains of the fairy is brushed away Amelia leaps forward and hugs me tightly, I hear her blood coursing through her veins, but I have no compulsion to feed, Eric and Pam are watching me carefully, ready to pounce should I lose control, but it doesn't happen.

The journey back to Shreveport is silent, I can't stand it any more.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask generally, hoping someone will answer.

"No my darling you did everything right" Eric says

"So why am I feeling like I am in trouble?" I ask I don't mention I can sense Karin and Pams fear.

Pam leans towards me, "Sookie, do you realise what you did tonight?"

"I killed a fairy what's the big deal, I have done it before?" I ask

Pam smiles indulgently and pats my arm "Sookie that fairy is over 2 million years old, he was one of the first supernatural creatures to walk the earth, he was more powerful than the rest of the faery put together and yet you took him out as if he was a human"

"Oh" I say

"You are the most powerful vampire ever with your gift you will be unstoppable, which will make you a target, Fellippe for one, he will want to control you".

Realisation dawns on me, oh shit I have just broadcast the fact I am different to most vamps.

Back at home, Eric commands Karin not to reveal my gift and establishes a mind link between us. As Karin and Pam go to leave, Karin turns to me, "Sister, you will never know how glad I am to be on your side" and with that they are gone.

I look at Eric, "I screwed up tonight didn't I?" I say

He pulls me into his arms, "No my darling, you just made it very difficult for people to believe you have lost your gift" he touches my cheek, "You are incredible, I am honoured to have sired you, you are capable of so much when you reach maturity you will be totally unstoppable, and at this rate you will reach maturity way before your time, I too am glad you are on my side"

I take a quick look into his mind and am startled as I read his thoughts directly, SOOKIE IS EXTRAORDINARY I LOVE HER SO MUCH.

I grip his arm, he stares at me "Thank you and I love you too" I say to him, he realises I have listened to his thoughts, he grips me to him.

"Oh Sookie we are going to make such a team" he says, he pulls me to him JAG ALSAKAR DIG MIN LILA FRU he says directly into my brain he has just said I love you my little wife in Swedish I look I look at him and think hard remembering the words he has been teaching me JAG ALSKAR DIG MIN MAN OCH MIN HERRE, I hope I thought it right, I look at him "did I get that right? I ask verbally

"Did you say I love you my husband and my master?" he asks, I nod with a smile, "Then yes you got it perfectly right" he slides on top of me and we lose ourselves in each other. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

As Eric and I walk into Fangtasia I feel a shift in the atmosphere, we continue into Eric's office and almost immediately Thalia arrives with two bottles of Trueblood, this is unusual in itself, normally the human waitresses do the serving, I watch as she hands Eric the bottle and bows, he nods back at her and I nearly drop through the floor as she does the same to me, I glance at Eric unsure of what to do.

"Accept the Trueblood my darling and nod back" he says. I do as he says and Thalia leaves without a word.

"What was all that about?" I ask

"We killed the oldest, strongest most feared fairy in the history of the world, not to mention the most vicious and homicidal she was showing us her respect for that" he says.

"We?" I say

"Ah yes I need to speak with you about that" he says

He beckons me closer I sit on his lap and he wraps his arms around me, I feel him getting erect, and I grin.

"Sookie" he says, I look at him and he looks into my eyes, I realise he is going to tell me something important mind to mind, so its obviously something sensitive I nod and open my mind to him.

SOOKIE MY DARLING WE HAVE TO PROTECT YOU AND YOUR GIFT, YOU MADE THAT DIFFICULT LAST NIGHT, SO THE OFFICIAL VERSION OF WHAT HAPPENED IS YOU WENT TO VISIT YOUR WITCH FRIEND, ACCOMPANIED BY MYSELF AND PAM, BY A FLUKE JABBERJAK WAS THERE, AND HE GRABBED PAM, I ATTACKED, YOU ATTACKED, YOU PULLED A KNIFE FROM THE KITCHEN DRAWER WHICH HAPPENED TO BE MADE OUT OF IRON AND YOU STABBED HIM, IT WAS ALL A FLUKE.

I nod carefully, I understand why this has been done, and it is believable as I think back numerous times to when I have killed with nothing more than blind luck.

"That's my girl" Eric says he pulls me close and whispers in my ear "We know the truth and that is all that matters"

I smile, I can't help thinking of the irony that vampires do not do the touchy feely thing and yet Eric can't keep his hands off me. We decide to head out into the bar, I scan the area, and my attention is drawn to a young woman on a bar stool wearing a long coat she looks shifty and anxious, I grip Eric's hand, and whisper "That woman, I think she is a drainer, I have seen them before in Merlotte's and she looks to be your stereotypical one" I spoke verbally so all the other vamps in the room would be alerted and as one they all look at the woman and then at me and nod, yep mission accomplished. I pop into the woman head sure enough she is, I have to be careful, I can't show I know for sure. I move into a booth and Eric joins me, the woman can't take her eyes off him, it is definitely Eric she wants, the older the vampire the better the money for the blood.

She is afraid though. Pam comes to sit with us IS SHE? She asks me looking into my eyes. YES I respond.

Out loud she whispers "Don't worry Sookie". The other vampires look pityingly at me. Eric steps out of the booth and walks up to the bar, he surveys the room he is inches from the woman, he walks over to his chair and sits in it. I realise he is using himself as bait, he has made himself deliberately vulnerable away from the other vamps hoping she will approach him, it works she slides off her seat and sits on a table next to him fangbangers start circling Eric as they always do when he sits in his chair. All the vamps are slowly moving closer to Eric as well. The next thing all hell breaks loose the woman jumps up and fires a gun in the air, all the humans scatter running for the nearest exit hampering the vampires in the room reaching Eric, in the commotion she takes advantage of this and she wraps a silver chain around Eric's neck, all the vamps are staring fangs out circling the chair, as the silver burns into Eric, I feel his pain and I am pissed, really pissed, my anger is uncontrollable and whilst all the other vamps are afraid to approach as the woman has wrapped herself in the silver chain. I don't hesitate, I use my new strength and speed, I leap out of the booth and I blind side her, rip the chain from Eric's neck and strangle her with it, "Get your hands off my husband you bitch" I snarl as I break her neck, the bloodlust rises in me and I drain her. I throw the body to the ground, and wipe my mouth. I look around to see all the other vamps staring in astonishment, I glance at my hands and see they are melting from burns from the silver chain but I don't feel the pain, I realise the blood I have just drunk is helping the healing process, I rush to Eric's side, and touch his sore neck he winces, I kiss him and he looks at me and smiles.

"He needs blood to heal" I shout, my words pull the vamps out of their astonishment and they rush help.

Moments later after Eric has healed, thanks to a young pretty fangbanger, who was only too willing to help. He examines my hands carefully; seeing they have all but healed he kisses them. "You are amazing" he whispers to me.

I look around to all the vampires staring at me, thinking modesty is the best course of action I say "I'm sorry ", I pause "I couldn't help myself". All the vamps roar with laughter, including Thalia which is a pretty scary sight and one never before been seen.

Pam approaches me, "Do not be sorry my sister your bravery saved our master that is the highest honour you could give him" The other vamps nod. "Your devotion to Eric is astounding you put aside your own pain to save him" the awed voice is coming from Thalia, shit I've impressed her, that makes me feel really good.

The remains of the drainer are removed and the area cleaned, an hour later and it's as if nothing has happened. The police have been called - most probably by a human and statements are taken, the woman fired a gun trying to kill humans and then tried to drain a vamp she was obviously unhinged and everything that was done was done in self defence, the fact I drained her as been glossed over, the police are satisfied with the explanation especially as several humans corroborate it. Plus she was a known drainer and the police had been searching for her for a while.

The rest of the evening passes without incident, I feel the hunger rising a few times, but only once does Pam have to physically hold on to me to avoid me draining another human. Eric is beside me now fully healed and staring into my eyes. I feel his love pounding into me, I touch his cheek, "lets go home" I whisper, the wicked grin that crosses his face is unmistakable I don't have to read his mind to tell what he wants to do to me. He pulls me out of the booth, "We are leaving" he announces and at vampire speed we are in the parking lot. "Hold on" he says and leaps into the air, I am riding on his back clinging to him as we shoot through the night sky. The feeling is exhilarating, within moments we are home, in bed and he is inside me, our passion for each other is unleashed and raw.

We lie on the bed in each others arms, "Eric what about your car?" I ask suddenly

"Pam will bring it and then stay in the guest room" he says.

"I did do the right thing tonight didn't I? I wasn't planning on draining her, it just sort of happened" I ask

"You did everything perfectly, your only weakness was your devotion to me, you showed it and if that gets to Fellippe he will try and think of some way to use it against you"

I think for a moment, "But they all think I don't have my gift any more so why would he care?" I ask

"Vampire politics, he knows we killed Victor, even though he was secretly pleased we did, but there are things about Fellippe which are ruthless the way he has control over three states proves that, but you never show weakness to any vampires ever, it will be exploited and used against you and if he gets word of what you did tonight and believe me he will, he will store that information to use against you at some point."

"I'm sorry Eric, I keep screwing up" I say

"Do not apologise my darling you are learning faster than any vampire before you ever, with luck it will be put down to your inexperience and the bloodlust taking over you, and nothing more will be said or done, but you need to be prepared that it may not".

I nod solemnly "I am learning a lot" I mutter. "Basically don't trust anyone"

"That is correct my darling, how do you think I have survived so long?"

"Do you trust me Eric?" I ask and I delve into his head to listen to see if he is going to answer honestly.

"My darling I trust you more than I trust myself, there are only two others I trust besides you and they are Pam and Karin they have to obey me"

"I have to obey you too" I say

"Yes my darling but I feel from you something deeper which makes me realise I don't have to command you to do things as your maker I know you will be there beside me without me having to even ask, you proved that tonight, did any other vampire come to my aid? No because they were too afraid of the silver which is sensible and understandable, but you just dived in there ...for me"

"Would you do the same for me?" I ask I hesitate wondering if I want to know the answer and then look into his mind, I feel honesty and sincerity pouring from him.

"Undoubtedly" he says without hesitating staring into my eyes, I smile and kiss him.

Eric rolls on top of me and kisses me back soundly, moments later we are all over each other again. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I have now been a vampire for nearly a month, I am learning every day (or should I say night) I am feeling confident and aware of my power and more importantly my weaknesses. I have overcome the bloodlust now and am safe (ish) to be left around humans unguarded, leaving Eric to return to his duties as Sheriff, although having said that I spend a lot of my time in his office pouring over paperwork. Sam used to let me sort his bar paperwork and I kept a hand on the accounts making sure everything was in order before the accountant took them.

Eric is pleased I have taken to this and am willing to help him with the day to day running of Fangtasia. I am pouring over the books and can't get one column to balance, I leave it and go back to it three times before it dawns on me something is amiss, I start looking through the other days takings and every single Thursday I find the same anomaly.

"Eric, who works the bar Thursdays?" I ask

"Thursdays?"

"Yes Thursdays"

Pam is on the door, then behind the bar, Thalia, Indira and that new guy Samson does Thursdays"

Samson, the enormous mountain of a man, or should I say vampire, he arrived in town a couple of months ago looking for work, claiming to be from Canada.

"Does he work any other night?" I ask casually

"Yes, he works the door, Saturdays, because he is so huge, he stops trouble before people have even thought to start it"

Immediately I check Saturdays and see the same anomalies but on the door takings rather than the bar, my heart sinks.

"Eric you should see this" I say quietly

He lifts his head and is beside me in a second, I show him my calculations and the anomalies and the evidence looks pretty damning, Eric thinks for a moment.

"I question everyone, you listen to them, and then you tell me what you hear and who is responsible".

"That's all very well Eric, but don't forget I am supposed to have lost my telepathy and I could never hear vampires anyway this will give that away" I remind him.

He frowns, and starts pacing, he leaves the room and I hear him shouting Pam, he comes back and Pam is following him.

"Sookie explain" he demands

I go through the story again and Pam smiles "Not a problem, The CCTV in the bar area will tell us of his guilt"

My mouth drops open, "CCTV" I say "So when I killed that drainer the footage is on film?" I ask

Eric shakes his head, "No when she fired her gun in the air she took out one of the cameras and the others shut down with power surge, and even if it hadn't I would have destroyed it".

Blind luck I think to myself. I am pulled from my thoughts as my cell phone rings, I look at Eric and then answer it.

"Sookie its me Sam, I don't suppose you could come over to Bon Temps and help me out could you, I'm struggling with the books and need you to work your magic on them, you do it so well, please"

"Hang on Sam, I'm just doing the same thing at Fangtasia at the moment and I'm in a meeting with Eric, can I call you back"

"Sure , I'd really appreciate it and you are still a partner in the place" I stare at the phone, I can't believe he has pulled that card.

"Talk to you later Sam" i say sharply and hang up.

"What did the shifter want?" Eric asks

"The same as what you are getting me doing, he wants help with his accounts and paperwork, he always relied on me to get it all in order before it went to the accountants, and I am a partner in Merlottes". As soon as I say this i regret it Erics eyebrows have risen and he is suddenly totally interested.

"Do you have a contract for this partnership?" he asks

I nod "It's at home with my box of personal papers I brought with me".

Eric nods, I can almost see his mind working. "Then you must call Sam and arrange to go and help, you are a partner in his bar and as such you must help him" I am shocked that Eric is being so reasonable and realise he must be seeing a way he can benefit from this.

"Thanks, can we get back to these accounts now?" I ask

"Phone Sam first" Eric demands, "Tell him you will go tomorrow".

I quickly call Sam and arrange to head over to Bon Temps the following evening, Sam sounds relieved and grateful. After I hang up I look at Eric "Ok mister, are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

Eric smiles, "You are going to read the mind of our staff without them even knowing"

"How?" I ask

"With my devious plan, at the end of the evening when the bar is closed you are going to walk out of here shouting that you are going to help the shifter do his accounts as you have always done so, I am going to follow you, saying that I hope you make a better job of it than you have done with Fangtasias, as you can't get it to balance, at which point that will put the idea into the head of the staff and you will hopefully see the guilt"

Eric looks very pleased with himself, I am not so sure.

"Hang on a minute, if i publicly defy you, are you not within your rights to punish me, I don't want to be punished"

"That my darling is the beauty of the plan, I will drag you home to punish you and tomorrow you will be at the shifters bar, but as far as everyone here will think you are at home recovering from your punishment" he moves towards me and runs his hand down my neck "I am looking forward to punishing you in my own special way" I feel myself weakening and I struggle to hold on to my self control, Pam is looking less than impressed by our show.

"Ok" I say.

Eric smiles widely "Excellent" he says.

Closing time approaches, Pam comes in and tells us the bar is empty of humans and it is time to move. She leaves and heads back out to the bar. I kiss Eric swiftly and brace myself.

Then in a performance worthy of an Oscar, I barge out of his office shouting at the top of my voice. The bar falls silent and everyone is staring. I drop my fangs and I am going for it.

"Don't you dare tell me what I am and am not doing I am going to help Sam with his accounts I am his business partner"

Eric is beside me his fangs are down and he looks livid, I am suddenly afraid as he grips my shoulders, "You are my wife your place is here" he snarls

"Sam needs my help" I stammer

Eric shakes me and pushes me away, "I just hope you make a better job of it than you do mine, you can't get Fangtasia's accounts to balance, which doesn't say much for your ability.

Ok that's my cue I open my mind up and the hostility directed at me is unreal I feel very vulnerable and afraid, I listen carefully and suddenly bingo, the thoughts "Shit they have discovered the money I have taken" its all I need to hear, I glance around the room, looking afraid which isn't hard and as I have agreed with Eric I move towards the vampire who is responsible, and sure enough it is Samson, he is thinking rapidly trying to figure out if we know who it is. I stand behind Samson and Eric is next to me he drags me out by my hair, and flings me over his shoulder, I listen to his mind WELL DONE MY DARLING YOU WERE BRILLIANT, YOU WILL BE REWARDED FOR THIS, out loud he says you are to be punished, and he stalks out of the bar.

When we get home I am "punished" with some awesome sex. As we are lying in each others arms Pam calls with the news she has found incriminating footage of Samson stealing.

"Eric, I'm scared of going back to Fangtasia, all the other vampires wanted to kill me" I am genuinely petrified of going back.

"I guessed as much by the terror on your face. My love you are going to be the hero of the hour, I am going to hold a staff meeting to inform them you have been punished and that is the end of the matter you will come into that meeting, with your video evidence which you were determined to find to prove you were correct and your accounting skills are not to blame, we will watch it and I will take it from there".

I am relieved "Thank you" I say gratefully.

"Tomorrow you will drive to Bon Temps unaccompanied will you be ok?" Eric looks anxious

I nod confidently, "I will, but I will keep my mind link open with you if thats ok, its the first time I will have been away from you since...well since I was brought over"

Eric holds me close, "Of course" he nips my neck.

"Erm just one thing I don't have a car now" I murmur "Can I drive your corvette?" my excitement is rising.

Eric shakes his head, "No my darling, if you are seen driving my Corvette and it gets back to me I will be expected to punish you again as you are supposed to be at home, no, you have your own car, it is in the garage, waiting for you, you haven't driven it yet so nobody knows it is yours"

"You have thought of everything haven't you" I say

"I have, and your little performance tonight goes some way to dispelling rumours about your total devotion to me, if I didn't know better you were very convincing tonight"

I wrap my arms around him, "You engineered that didn't you so everything would be covered?"

He smiles but then looks at me seriously "Sookie I will need to hit you, to make it look believable that I punished you, I won't do so until you return home from the Shifter's bar tomorrow evening; I will not hit you too hard, just enough so it looks like you are still healing from a severe punishment, and you have healed slowly because I have denied you blood" he looks at the horror on my face "it is a standard punishment for disobedience" he adds flippantly, I am guessing to discourage me from ever publicly disobeying him.

I swallow, "ok" I say not feeling sure at all.

The next night I leave Eric at home, as I go into the garage, my mouth drops open when I see the gleaming black Saleen SMS 620 Camaro, complete with tinted windows. I run my hand over the paintwork, I look at Eric who is staring at me.

"Do you like it my darling?" he asks carefully

I throw myself into his arms, "I love it, thank you" I say.

"I told you that you would be rewarded, now go" he says, I kiss him and then jump into the car with a grin, I roar off glancing back to see Eric standing in the driveway watching me leave.

When I arrive at Merlottes I park up and head in through the back entrance.

"Who the hell are you and what do you think you are doing?" an angry voice shouts, I am startled and my fangs drop, I am posed to strike just at that moment Sam rushes out his office.

"Jamie Lynn its ok, this here is Sookie she used to work for me, she is my business partner, and has come to help me with the paperwork"

I look at Sam and smile "Hi Sam" I say I turn to Jamie Lynn who is eyeing me suspiciously,

"You is in business with a vampire?" she says eventually

Sam goes to speak again, but I put my hand out and step forward, "Jamie Lynn, my name is Sookie Northman, I am married to Eric Northman vampire sheriff of Area 5 I have been a vampire for a little under a month, before that I worked for Sam as a waitress for many years and I was a good worker and Sam trusted me, I became a partner in Merlottes and as such I help out with the paperwork now" I stop "I am sorry if I frightened you by coming in the staff entrance, but it was force of habit, I hope you and I can put this behind us" I stop and wait.

Jamie Lynn looks defiant and worse still she wants to shout my presence from the rooftops which I can't afford to happen in case it should get back to the Shreveport vampires. I realise there is no other thing for it, but to glamour her, I haven't done this before and although Eric has told me how to do this will be my first real attempt.

I step forward and hold out my hand as we make eye contact "I say, you are not angry about me coming in the back way, you are getting on with your work and unaware of my presence here tonight" Jamie Lynn repeats back to me what I said I nod and walk into Sams office. I can tell he's not happy with me glamouring his staff, in fact I can hear it loud and clear coming from his brain, I calmly look at him, "don't look at me like that Sam, i didn't want to do that, but I also wasn't happy about her coming after me with a knife"

Sam nods, "Do you want a drink?" he asks

"Please, Trueblood O negative" I say.

Sam disappears and returns a little later with a bottle of Trueblood and a glass.

"Thanks" I say distractedly as I look through his accounts, in no time at all I have everything sorted and all in order, I have signed various bits of paperwork and start gathering everything together.

"All done" I say brightly, I stand to leave, Sam is staring at me.

"What's up Sam, come on spill" I say

"Are you truly happy Sookie?" he asks

I nod, "yes I am, I love Eric and now I will be with him for eternity, it feels right and it feels how things should be" I say

Sam nods sadly, "Thanks for helping" .

I turn to give him a hug, but he takes a step back, "Sam please" I say.

He shakes his head, "I can't Sookie I'm sorry" and with that he turns and leaves.

I climb into my car and speed back to Shreveport, without looking back.

When I arrive home Eric is waiting for me, he practically pounces on me, "What did he do?" he growls.

"What?" I ask feeling confused.

"I was getting all sorts of emotions from you tonight" he says and I realise he has been worried, I sit and tell Eric everything that happened, he listens carefully.

"That Shifter needs to be taught some manners" he says at the end.

I grasp his hand, "Eric please just leave it" i say.

He just stares at me then he suddenly moves closer "Sookie we need to complete the plan"

I gaze up at him, oh yes he is going to smack me around, I brace myself and close my eyes. "Get on with it" I say.

I wait and nothing happens, i open my eyes and Eric is staring at me "I can't do it" he stammers, "I just love you too much and you have done nothing to deserve it". I think quickly

"What about Pam tell her to do it" I say, he shakes his head.

"No" he replies.

"Oh for gods sake Eric" i stand and grab my cellphone, "Pam can you come over please" i say.

Moments later Pam arrives, she looks at Eric and then at me, "He won't hit you will he?" she says.

"No, I need you to do it" I say.

Pam looks at Eric and then back at me, then quick as a flash she attacks me, it is over in a moment and I am left bloody and bruised.

Pam looks at me, "Alright?" she says, I nod gingerly.

Eric is mortified, he shakes his head. "Go" he says to Pam.

As soon as she has left the house, he takes me in his arms I groan, and he looks at me, "You are so brave you astound me, you are starting to heal, but you are young so won't be fully healed by tomorrow night and it will have the desired effect"

I can feel the dawn coming and I climb into the coffin, Eric clambers in beside me and we lie silently in each others arms, as we await the dawn.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

That evening we drove over to Fangtasia in silence, as we got out of the car I griped Eric's hand and he looked at me lovingly. He had briefed me well and I had to perform again this time chastened and humble.

I moved into Eric's office without being seen Pam was waiting and gave me the CCTV footage, and then left. Eric sat in the office all evening with the instructions he did not want to be disturbed, the atmosphere was thick and tense; I hoped this elaborate charade would work.

When the time came Eric rose from his seat and walked out into the bar, I watched from the safety of the corridor listening to him.

I hear his voice ring out around the bar. "My wife has been severely punished for her actions, she is a new young vampire and is still in touch with her human instincts she has a lot to learn, I have beaten her and deprived her of blood to heal, she will not disobey me again, this matter is closed and there will be no vengeance do you all understand" I hear murmurs of assent around the room, this is it.

I knock on the door to the bar, "Enter" Eric calls sharply.

As I enter there is another murmur as they all take in my appearance, Eric swings around "What are you doing here?" he snaps

"Excuse me master" my eyes are lowered and I walk towards him and offer him the CCTV footage. I risk a quick glance at Pam and she stares at me blankly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eric says coldly

"Master, I have been examining the footage of the CCTV camera's I have been trying to get the accounts to balance and I have tracked down the areas when and where the anomalies occur so I checked the footage from those dates and times and there is something you should see. I hand out the tapes, Eric takes them from me and hands them to Pam who disappears moments later she is back.

"Sookie is right you should see this" Pam says.

I see Samson looking very uncomfortable and edging towards the door, but Eric herds everyone into the office, he is loving this. Pam starts the footage and calls me forward I go to the screen and I point out Samson clearly pocketing money. Samson leaps towards me, which was quite surprising considering his size; Eric grabs him and holds him by the throat.

"I Eric Northman Sheriff of Area 5 gave you work and you steal from me" Samson is speechless, partly because Eric is holding his throat so tightly.

All the other vampires are silent I risk looking into their minds and thankfully no longer see violence, I see the return of respect albeit a grudging respect for my actions. "Pam take Sookie home" he says. With those words the office clears leaving Eric and Samson alone.

"What just happened?" I ask Pam as we are driving home.

"Eric will be getting the truth out of Samson" she replies cryptically. "Do not ask him of what transpires tonight our part in this is over"

I nod and decide not to push it and when I arrive home Pam nods and drives away I assume heading back to Fangtasia.

I stand in our house and I am at a loss I don't know what to do, I go and warm up a bottle of Trueblood and wait, my cell phone rings and I leap to answer it.

"Sookie, everything is sorted, i will be with you shortly" Eric's voice is soothing and it calms me, I open my mind up to him and through our bond I feel his love being sent to me.

As I am waiting for Eric to come home, my cell phone rings again, "Hello" I say as I answer it.

"Sookie, its me Alcide, did you find out who it was who was impersonating me?"

"Oh hi Alcide, I'm so sorry I have been meaning to call you and tell you about it" I sit and explain the official events of the demise of Jabberjak.

There is a silence at the other end of the phone, "But why me?" Alcide asks

"I have no idea" I say honestly, "If I find out anything more I will let you know".

"Sookie", I hear a change in Alcides voice, oh god what now?

"Yes" I reply

"Why did you do it, why did you let him turn you, you were always so against becoming a vampire, what changed ...did...did he force you?" I hear the tense note in Alcides voice.

"Alcide, I appreciate your concern we have been friends a long time, but Eric did not force me, it was my idea entirely, I love Eric more than life itself and I wanted the chance to be with him for eternity, and I didn't want him to go through the pain of watching me grow old and die, this way we will be together for ever, I love him that much". I stop I sense Eric behind me.

I turn and see him standing in the doorway.

I look directly at Eric as I continue to speak into the phone, "I changed my mind Alcide changed my mind for the man I love"

"But he is not a man he is a vampire" Alcide spits

I am getting angry now, "So am I and you are a wolf at certain times of the month!" I snap, "Please Alcide, I don't want to lose my friendship with you please accept my decision"

"I'm sorry Sookie I didn't mean to upset you" he says there is a pause.

"I have to go" I say, "Goodnight Alcide"

"Goodnight" he hangs up.

"What did the dog want?" Eric sneers, I explain the reason for Alcides call and I walk towards him.

Eric wraps me in his arms "I heard everything you said" he says quietly

I smile quietly into his chest, "good" I say. I look up at him, "Want a drink?" I ask, he nods and I pull away to fetch him a Truebood. As I hand it too him, I smile.

"What?" Eric asks as he takes the bottle from me, I sit down beside him.

"Nothing its just my man coming home, and me fetching him a drink, its so...normal, normal married life"

Eric laughs, "Yes I suppose it is, come here my darling and give your husband who you love more than life itself a normal hug" He holds his arm out and I snuggle up under it.

Eric kisses my head "You were fantastic tonight, Thalia was waiting for me when I left, she said she had misjudged you and offered to give you instruction on curbing your erm...stubborn tendencies"

I look up suddenly afraid, Eric smiles, "I told her I had punished you so severely you wouldn't dream of behaving in such a manner again" he pauses and grasps my chin and looks seriously at me "Don't make me a liar Sookie" he says.

I shake my head "I won't" I reply solemnly. "Eric?" I ask tentatively.

"Yes my lover" he says.

"When Pam brought me home she told me not to ask what happened with Samson after I left, and I'm not going to, but why did she do that?"

"Because it is best you have no knowledge of what transpired tonight, in the event of...repercussions, but on this occasion there will be none" Eric sounds grim.

"So can you tell me what happened?" I ask looking up at him.

"I can, if you really want to know" he says

"I do" I say I am feeling curious, "I want to be a good vampire and to do that I need to know what happens to vampires who break the rules"

Eric smiles at me, "Very well, Samson's crime was fairly minor until he tried to attack you". He stops. "I called Jean-Pierre, his maker and explained the situation, he was grateful to me for my information and called Samson to him for punishment, that is the end of the matter" he stops

"So you don't know exactly what his punishment was" I ask

"No that is the way of vampires, the maker decides the punishment as they are responsible for their progeny"

"What if he comes back?" I ask

"Oh he won't be back" Eric says with a finality that I wonder if he knows more than he is letting on, I don't push him .

"So if I did something wrong you would be responsible for punishing me?" I ask, Eric nods and pulls me close.

"Why did you say his crime was minor until he tried to attack me?"

"Theft is minor, but attacking you was not, because you are my wife and also my progeny, he attacked me through you, I am a Sheriff..."

"And attacking a sheriff is bad" I finish.

He nods again.

"I'd better be good then" I say trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Eric nods again and drinks his Trueblood then with a movement so swift its a blur the next thing I realise I am in his arms being placed on our bed, Eric's fangs are down and he is slowly undoing my clothes and then his own and before I know it he is consuming me with his love.

The following evening, I am getting dressed, I check my appearance in the mirror, it still makes smile that vampires do actually have a reflection and it is only a myth that they don't. My bruises from the beating have healed all that's left is a slight discoloration around my eye socket, and slight cut on my lip .

Eric is adamant that we are going to Bon Temps to teach Sam some manners, I have pleaded with him not to do anything but he is having none of it. He reminds me that Sam was discourteous to me so therefore it meant he was discourteous to him. I ask him if that means he gets to punish Sam because Sam is not a vampire, Eric tells me it does, but he has assured me that he won't hurt him.

I am still unhappy about it as we walk into Merlottes I look around and see the regulars, I smile at them, oh shit Bill is in, he stares at me, a frown comes across his face but he sits still in his seat.

Eric stalks around the bar and into Sam's office as though he owns the place, he is gripping my hand so tightly I have no option but to follow I am pleading with Eric in my head not to do anything stupid.

Sam looks startled when Eric barges through the door, but doesn't say anything. Eric places his hands on the table and leans across to Sam, who is looking increasingly uncomfortable.

"My wife, came to you when you called for help and you showed her discourtesy and rudeness, she is good enough to be at your beck and call but when she shows you friendship you turn away from her. You owe her your miserable life, she saw fit to save you when the bitch sliced you apart, and this is how you repay her. Any discourtesy to her is a discourtesy to me" Sam opens his mouth to protest.

"Do not even think about denying it, my wife and I share a blood bond, I feel her emotions and her emotions when she came to help you were not pleasant"

Eric rises up to his full height, and pulls me forward, I am feeling so uncomfortable, Eric produces the contract from his pocket, "Do you have the money she gave you to prevent the bar from going under?" Sam shakes his head.

"Not all of it, no" he stammers.

Eric smiles, "Then I suggest you treat my wife with a little more respect, especially when she is helping you or I will be forced to end this contract, free my wife from the partnership and demand the money she gave you with interest"

I look at Eric in shock, "Eric" I say

He glares at me.

Sam swallows and turns to look at me, "Do you see what you married?" he says, "How can you love that?".

Eric is over the table in a moment and has Sam pinned against the wall. He is snarling at him. In my shock I scream and I am desperately trying to prise Eric's hand from Sam's throat, the next thing, Eric is wrenched away, I turn to see Bill his fangs out standing over a clearly furious Eric.

Bill looks hard at me, and not taking his arm from Eric beckons me over I walk towards Bill, he looks at my face grasping my chin and turning my face to the light, "He hit you" Bill says tightly.

I sense Sam's anger at these words and he takes a step forward, I turn "Leave it Sam" I say sharply.

As Bill drags Eric to his feet, he takes his attention from me, and I see my chance, I leap forward and separate the two vampires, and place myself between them standing in front of Eric shielding him. Eric places his hands on my shoulders and moves to my side.

I glare at Bill "This has nothing to do with you Bill, I deserved the punishment, I disobeyed him and I publicly embarrassed him in front of his employees at Fangtasia" turn to Sam knowing what I am about to say is a low blow but I don't care I am still smarting from his reaction me a couple of nights ago, "because I was standing up for you, I told him I was coming to help you and he wasn't going to stop me, he didn't want me to come and it got very loud in front of everyone" I stop as Sam looks horrorstruck, Bill on the other hand relaxes he understands vampire politics and accepts my story, He doesn't like it but accepts it and realises he has overstepped the mark by interfering.

"I apologise Eric, please forgive me" Bill says to Eric.

Eric nods and Bill leaves as quickly as he arrived. I turn to Sam.

"You hurt me the other night, you were my best friend I trusted you, but you treated me badly" I stop. Sam looks at me. "Sookie" he says softly.

I walk towards him, all the while talking to Eric in my head, I AM GOING TO TRY AND HUG SAM IF HE TURNS FROM ME AGAIN WE ARE THROUGH, IT IS A FRIEND HUG IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING PLEASE DON'T REACT I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART.

I hold my arms out to Sam, but he can't do it, he steps back again, "I sorry Sookie" he says

Eric steps forward menacingly, "You were warned Shifter, my wife has just offered you her friendship again and you turned from her, I will be releasing my wife from your contract"

Sam looks at me desperately, but I don't feel any remorse he has hurt me twice I had made a move of friendship and twice he had stepped back and thrown it in my face humiliating me into the bargain.

"Its for the best" I mutter, I turn to Eric, "Honey, I want to be released from my contract with Sam, but please don't bankrupt him, he can't help how he feels" I place my hand on Eric's arm.

"You are too soft my darling, but it is you he has wronged, you decide what his punishment is" he looks at me. I realise this is huge for Eric as it should be him as my maker to decide Sam's fate.

I stare up into Eric's face and through my mind I say to him THANK YOU ERIC I turn to Sam verbally I say "I want to be released from the contract I don't want to be a partner, I want my money back but you can do it in instalments so that you don't face financial ruin" I stop and look at Eric who nods, then to Sam who looks destroyed, he nods, I look quickly into Sams mind and see he is pleased by the outcome, but sad to lose my friendship, and angry at himself for the way he has behaved".

I want to go, I turn and Eric places his hand on my shoulder and we leave without a word, we walk through the bar and outside.

"Now what?" I ask looking up at Eric,

"I am going to work, my darling, what do you wish to do?"

"I'd like to go and see Ameila?" I say, Eric nods, he hands me his car keys, I am surprised.

"You are letting me drive the corvette?" I stammer Eric smiles and nods

"Don't make me regret it" he says. He places a quick kiss on my cheek and launches himself into the air. I watch him disappear with a smile on my face, God I love that vampire! 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I pull up outside my old home and climb out of the corvette I loved every moment of it, the car is just so...Eric!

I am just trying the door and finding it locked when I hear rustling in the woods, I turn and see Bill appearing and walking towards me.

"Sookie" he says and he looking around.

I smile I am guessing after their altercation earlier Bill doesn't want to run into Eric again. "Don't panic, Eric has gone back to Fangtasia, I am alone I have come to visit Amelia" I suddenly remember Eric's words and my promise not be alone with Bill, I send a mental message to Eric AT MY OLD HOME NO SIGN OF AMELIA, BILL IS HERE.

I quickly get the reply ON MY WAY.

I look at Bill as he walks towards me, "What do you want Bill?" I ask

"You" he says

I look at him with an are you serious look on my face, "I told you, I love Eric" I say.

"No" he says

I am starting to get pissed, "Well tough, that's the truth accept it" I am determined not to let Bill anywhere near me, I have had a quick look in his mind and what I am hearing from him is worrying me, the thoughts are mangled and confused but I get clearly that he wants me...badly.

I am just considering my next move when a car pulls up and Amelia gets out I have never been so pleased to see her, at least I am not alone now. "Hi thought I'd drop by and see how you are?" I call brightly.

"Hi Sookie", Ameila looks at Bill, "Hi Bill"

Bill nods "Hello" he says curtly.

Amelia opens the door and we go in, she turns to Bill, "Do you..."

"Bill was just leaving" I say quickly before she gets chance to invite him in.

"No I wasn't, I would love to come in" Bill says walking towards us.

"Come in" Amelia says but looking at me she doesn't seem as keen about it as she was. I follow her in. I am on alert I move into the kitchen and write a quick note, as Bill settles himself on the sofa.

_Bill is dangerous, Eric is on his way, _  
_Rescind invitation he tries anything._

I call to Amelia "Do you have any Trueblood?"

She comes out to me and I point at the note, she quickly reads it then pushes it into her pocket nodding, out loud she says "Yes I keep it in here for you"

I walk across and hand a bottle to Bill he accepts it "Thank you" he says, he is watching my every move, I am not sure what to say or do.

"So what do you want Bill?" I ask again

"You" he says still looking at me.

"Bill, I love Eric, I am his wife, what you have just said contravenes practically every vampire law there is" I am trying to keep the atmosphere light.

Bill places the untouched bottle of Trueblood on the table and in a second is on top of me, I am desperately trying to push him off, he is getting more and more excited the more I am struggling, my anger is rising and my fangs drop and this excites him even more, I have never seen Bill like this, he has always been such a gentleman its like he has had a personality transplant, then something dawns on me what if it isn't Bill. It can't be Jabberjak I have already dispatched him, my mind is running a mile a minute. I need to know the truth before I attempt to kill him. making the most of my strength I roll him off me and I remember I still have the iron dagger in my pocket I reach for it and stab Bill in the arm, the shriek is deafening and the dagger slides in like butter, I retract it and aim for the chest I plunge it in and the creature turns to dust. As I look up I see Eric skidding to a halt in front of me, Amelia is just standing staring with her mouth wide open.

"What the hell was that?" Eric asks pulling me to my feet and into his arms.

"Good to see you too honey!" I say sarcastically His eyebrows raise and I add in a slightly more even tone "I don't know but I am getting sick of being stalked by fairies who are trying to kill me".

"Something is going on, we need to talk to Niall to find out what" Eric is angry I touch his arm and he looks down at me.

"What about Mr Cataliades ?" I ask suddenly wondering if my godfather would be able to shed some light on things or get in touch with Niall.

"Worth a try" Eric says. He releases me, and looks closely at me "Are you staying here for a while?"

I nod, I glance at Amelia who is still looking dumbstruck.

Eric smiles "Ok you know what to do if you need me, don't be too late, I want to spend some time with you before dawn" he runs his finger down my cheek and grasps my neck, I lift my head and kiss him, he moves closer and his fangs drop and I feel him getting aroused, I start responding when there is a loud cough behind us.

"Erm, get a room you two please" Amelia says with a smile.

Eric pulls away, and plants a swift kiss on my cheek turns and leaves, I watch him soar into the air heading back to Shreveport.

I turn, and sit down, "Ok tell me what happened there?" Amelia says I look at her "I don't mean you and Eric I mean you and Bill or whatever it was" she adds

I shake my head, "I have no idea" I grab my cellphone and call my godfather Mr Cataliades, the half demon lawyer. He answers quickly and I outline everything that has happened, from the letter from Niall, Jabberjak and this new unknown fairy.

"Sookie I have no idea what is going on, I will look into it, I can't understand how you being turned creates issues with the Faery though, but something has happened, leave it with me and I will get back to you when I can, I will try and contact Niall and see if he knows what is happening and if he can shed some light on it".

"Thanks" I say relieved.

"Apart from having homicidal fairies after you how is married life?" he asks politely

"Great, I love being a vampire, but there is a lot to remember" I say

"Indeed" he says thoughtfully, "Anyway I will be in touch as soon as I know something, goodbye child and stay safe"

"Thank you, and you too" I reply, I hang up feeling much happier now Mr Cataliades is on the case. I send a quick message mentally to Eric to tell him what happened, and get some positive vibes back and the word good. I smile and turn my attention to Amelia.

"Sorry about tonight" I say "I didn't mean to drag you into all this"

"It ok, if I can help too I will" she says earnestly, I smile at her.

"You are a good friend" I say.

"Sookie whats wrong?" Amelia asks looking hard at me. I sigh and tell her about earlier with Sam, she comes and sits with me, and holds my hand, it feels weird having a human touch me affectionately, I suddenly understand now why vamps don't encourage it.

"Sam loves you he always has, he was thinking he stood a chance when Eric was forced to marry that queen, but when that all fell through and you returned to him and then got him to turn you and marry you properly Sam lost you for ever and he's taking it badly"

"So humiliating me and throwing my friendship back in my face is making that better" I ask sarcastically.

"No, but he's a man, and he's hurting, and hey, you are a vampire now, its possible he is a bit scared of you" Amelia says patiently.

I stop and think about everyone's reaction, Jason all the regulars in the bar they all kept their distance, Holly was kind but she hadn't come too close. I hadn't realised, I have always seen Sam as a Supe because he is a shifter, but first and foremost he is a man, and I am an immortal baby bloodsucker who generally speaking have a reputation for draining anything with a pulse, its all becoming clearer, he is frightened but doesn't want to upset me by letting me know this and so he is keeping his distance, I stare at Amelia, "I must see Sam I need to talk to him" I say, she nods, "Will you come with me?" I ask.

"Me, what can I do?" she says.

I smile, "Show people I am not going to drain anything with a pulse!" I say ruefully.

She laughs, "OK" she says and she stands and grabs her coat, we ride back to Merlotte's in the Corvette Amelia is impressed, I tell her about my Camaro and she looks even more so.

We walk in and find a table, Sam is in the bar and he looks less than pleased we are here, Amelia goes to the bar and asks Sam to come over. Grudgingly he does. I look around not many people in tonight.

"What do you want Sookie, have you come to twist the knife" Sam says bitterly

"No I want you to talk to me and tell me the truth about whats bugging you" I say

Sam looks at me, "Lets go out back" he says

We both head to Sam's office, i stand with my arms folded, "Ok mister spill" I say standing rigidly waiting. Sam sighs and looks at Amelia.

"Aren't you afraid of her?" he asks her.

Amelia shakes her head, "No because if you had actually talked to Sookie you would know she is not your average run of the mill baby vamp, Eric is so pleased with her he trusts her to be alone with humans, she has gone through the bloodlust and has self control, she would sooner stake herself than bite and feed on people she knows" Amelia stops and glares at Sam.

"Well I wouldn't go that far" I mutter.

Sam looks shocked, "I had no idea" he says. He steps towards me and I take a step back.

He stops, "Hurts doesn't it?" I say "I may be a vampire now Sam, but I'm still me" I add looking him in the eye, he turns away.

"I'm sorry Sookie, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just..." He stops

"I have always loved you Sookie, I guess you didn't feel the same way about me"

I notice Amelia slip quietly from the room, leaving us alone. "Sam why are you telling me this now?" I ask.

"Because I am jealous as hell because you love him, as soon as you got in with those vamps they have had their claws in you and you see nobody but him" he stops. "why did you save my life Sookie?" he asks.

I smile, "because I love you too...but not in the way you want, I see you as family" I say I touch his arm. He grasps my hand and pulls me to him "Oh Sookie I'm sorry" he says,

"So am I Sam, So am I" 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I am making my way back to Shreveport, I have dropped off Amelia and I am feeling much happier now I have cleared things up with Sam and we both know how we stand, I have warned Sam that Eric will still want to go ahead with severing the contract, and he understood.

"He loves you" he'd said simply with a shrug.

I arrive home to an empty house, I send Eric a quick mind message saying I am home and I get one back saying he is on his way now as well.

I smile as I go to our room and I climb into the shower, when I come out I put on my favourite fancy silk nightdress Eric bought me and lie across the bed waiting.

"Sookie" I hear Eric call

"Up here honey" I shout

The next thing Eric is in the room, ripping his clothes off, he stands in front of me totally naked fangs out and very much in the mood.

"Pleased to see me?!" I say staring at him he jumps on me and rips off my nightdress, I respond and before we know it we are lying on the floor panting staring at the debris around us. The bed is completely ruined and much of the furniture in the room is damaged.

"Wow" I say

"Quite" Eric replies as he lies beside me.

After we have straightened the room, I pull Eric towards me, "we need to talk" I say.

Eric raises his eyebrows and sits down pulling me down with him.

"Then talk" he says bluntly.

I tell Eric about my conversation with Mr Cataliades and also with Amelia and Sam. I look at Eric wondering what his reaction is going to be, he has gone very quiet and still.

"Say something" I whisper.

"What do you want me to say? You have handled everything beautifully" Eric stares at me.

"Oh right, thanks, I thought you'd be angry with me going back to see Sam again" I say lamely.

Eric smiles at me "Sookie you gave me your humanity, that was a huge thing for you and you gave it to be with me for eternity, that means more than you talking to the shifter, if he was stupid enough to let you slip though his fingers that is his problem, you are mine and I trust you to stay that way".

"Yours for eternity" I whisper to him as I look him in the eye.

When I awaken the next evening, Eric is nowhere to be found, he has left me a mug of blood waiting, I drink it greedily and open my mind up to find him. There is no response, I pick up my cell phone and call Pam.

"Do you know where Eric is?" I ask

"Yes" she replies

"Are you going to tell me?" I ask

"No" she says

"Oh gee thanks Pam you have been very helpful" I say sarcastically

"You are being sarcastic" Pam says in a bored tone.

"What's going on?" I ask

"I cannot tell you" Pam says and she hangs up.

Shit she hung up on me, what the hell is going on? Just as I am thinking this I hear movement downstairs, I run down and there is Eric in a tux, wow! I stop dead, and openly stare.

"Good evening my lover, my wife" he says moving towards me.

"What's going on?" I ask totally confused.

Eric leads me into the sitting room, hanging up is a dress, a gorgeous red dress tight fitting and very sexy, "put it on over this" he hands me a box and inside is the most exquisite lingerie I am stunned, I take the box and the dress and head back upstairs to dress. I decide to put on the beautiful necklace he gave me the night we married. When I eventually come back down, Eric smiles at me and hands me yet another box, inside is a pair of shoes and a purse. I slip the shoes on admiring them. I look at Eric, questioningly.

He steps forward and kisses me on the cheek, "Happy birthday my darling" he says

"But its not my birthday" I say surprised, and even more confused.

"It is, exactly one month ago... now!" Eric looks at his watch, "You arose as a vampire, and it is also our wedding anniversary one month ago you became my wife and tonight we celebrate"

"Oh" I realise and get excited "Where are we going?" I ask.

"Out" Eric replies and holds his arm out to me, I slip my arm through his and he leads me outside. Waiting is a limousine, he holds the door open and I climb in, he follows and inside sitting waiting are two bottles of Trueblood with champagne glasses.

The car moves away and soon we are speeding down roads, until we reach a theatre, Eric climbs out and holds his hand out to help me get out of the car, I look around surprised, there are so many people dressed up walking into the theatre. Eric knows where he is going, we go to a private box overlooking the stage. I have never been to a theatre before, so don't know what to expect.

It is an opera, Carmen, I am transfixed watching. I'm following the story but am not too sure about some parts, but I am loving it.

At the end, Eric wraps his arm around me "Did you enjoy that my darling?" he asks

"Oh Eric it was wonderful" I say turning and kissing him.

"I am glad, I saw the very first performance back in 1875, at the Opéra-Comique in Paris. It has always been a favourite of mine and I wanted to share it with you" he grasps my arm, "Come the night is not over yet".

I follow Eric out of the theatre, and he leads me to the waiting limo, wondering what is going to happen next. We arrive at a restaurant, now I am confused. Vampires don't eat. I say nothing and follow Eric, he leads me around the side to a separate annexe to the restaurant, a very exclusive blood bar. I take Eric's arm again and allow him to lead me inside. He is greeted like an old friend by a tall dark haired vampire with astonishingly green eyes.

Eric introduces me, "Marlow, this is my beautiful wife, Sookie, today is her birthday and also our wedding anniversary, so I am treating her to a night to remember" he gazes at me.

Marlow nods at me and I nod back. He shows us to a seat and brings us a menu.

I look at the list of blood and I have no idea where to start. I look helplessly at Eric, "I don't know what to pick" I say.

He smiles at me, "when you were human and went out for a meal, how did you chose?"

"I read the description and picked what appealed to me most" I say

"Exactly" he says and gestures back to the menu, I see there is a description of the blood underneath every name.

I am quickly tempted by one in particular, I tell Eric my choice and he smiles widely, "A very good choice my darling, you have a sophisticated palate" I watch as he orders and we wait for the blood to arrive.

As we are waiting, Eric reaches for my hand, his other hand dives into his pocket and he pulls out a small wooden box, it looks incredibly old and I watch with interest as he opens it and pulls out a what looks like a ring, he holds it up, kisses it and then slips it onto my finger it is a small beautifully carved wooden ring, the way it has been carved it looks so delicate, like there are strands of wood plaited and woven, I have never seen such beautiful workmanship I stare at it mesmerised by it beauty, "Eric its beautiful" I stammer.

Eric caresses my finger, "This my darling is...was my fathers Viking chief ring, back when I was human, it is over 2,000 years old, until I met you it was my most treasured possession, you gave me your most treasured possession – your humanity, I give you mine along with my heart.

Shit, I think I am going to cry, Eric is going full out tonight, I have never seen him act like this before, I stand and walk around the table, I get down on my knees and I look up into his eyes, "I am yours and yours alone" I say before kissing him and then returning to my seat. Our blood is brought over and I take a sip the taste is out of this world and I drink it greedily.

Eric orders another glass for me, "I was going to toast us, but it seems that you got a little carried away"

"Sorry" I mutter

"My darling, don't be sorry it is your birthday" he says. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I am sitting in Fangtasia with Eric in his office I am supposed to be working, but I am thinking about the wonderful night we had last night, I still can't believe Eric gave me his ring, I look at my hand and touch the little beautifully carved wooden ring on my finger as I am staring at, I wonder how Eric wore it as it is tight on me.

"I wore it on a chain" Eric says smiling at me.

I look up at him in surprise.

"The ring, I wore it on a chain around my neck" he says

"Oh" I say "Were you listening in on me?" I ask

Eric nods, "You were so deep in thought I wondered what you were thinking" I nod, I can't say anything, I do the same thing often enough to him.

"I love it" I say to him

I am pulled from my thoughts by the phone ringing, I know if the phone in here is ringing it is a vampire calling as only certain vamps have this number and it is to do with Eric role as Sheriff rather than Fangtasia business.

"Hello Sheriff Northman's office" I say politely.

"Sookie my dear, how lovely to hear you, I hope Eric is not working you too hard?"

I nearly drop the phone, and Eric looks at me concerned at the look on my face, I stare at Eric, FELIPPE! I say mentally to him.

"Erm...I'm good thanks ...erm your...erm .. m.. majesty, I'll get Eric for you" I stammer and practically throw the phone at Eric.

"Felipe what a pleasant honour" Eric says calmly, I don't know how he does it, he is so cool and collected. Eric turns to me GET PAM he says silently into my head, I nod and head to the bar, I spot Pam and as our eyes meet, I think as hard as I can ERIC WANTS YOU – FELIPE ON THE PHONE. Pam casually wanders over to me, she pauses in front of me and touches my shoulder she heads into the back room, I wander over to the bar and sit on one of the bar stools, Thalia places a Trueblood in front of me with a nod. I smile at her and mutter a word of thanks.

I am lost in my thoughts when I hear a familiar voice, "Sookie?" I turn and think I am seeing things as I see Andy Bellefleur standing in the doorway, of all the people I knew he was the last one I would ever expect to see in here.

"Andy, what brings you to Fangtasia?" I ask as I rise from my seat and walk towards him.

"I wanted to speak to you, erm...Vam erm I mean Bill said this is where you could be found now"

I smile, Andy was going to say Vampire Bill but thought better of it considering where he was that was a pretty good call. "Let's sit down over here" I say, "Would you like a drink?" He glances at the Trueblood in my hand, "Erm a soda would be nice, I'm driving" I nod and summon a waitress, "A soda for my friend" I say gesturing to Andy, the waitress nods and moments later she reappears with a large soda which she places in front of Andy.

"Thank you" he says reaching for his wallet.

"On the house" I say and then panic slightly wondering if I have overstepped a mark, I stand "Give me a moment Andy" I say he nods, I wander over to Thalia, "Can I ask you something" I whisper, she nods and leans forward, "I want to pay for my friends drink what do I do?"

"No problem, Eric has made it a standing order that if any of your human friends come here they get free drinks, I just make a note of what he has and Eric pays" she pauses "Don't worry a club soda is not going to bankrupt us".

"Thank you" I say and return to Andy. I glance across and notice Pam is back in the bar and has settled herself at a nearby table.

"So what can I do for you?" I ask, Andy looks uncomfortable, he keeps glancing at all the vampires around and I can tell he really doesn't want to be here.

"I need your help, your you know...thing you can do, Halleigh ...I think she is cheating on me, I need to know its driving me nuts" He stops and stares down into his drink.

I realise how much it took for him to come and ask me especially now, "I'm sorry Andy I can't" I say, "I can't do it any more, since I am technically dead, my erm thing died too when I came over".

"Oh" he says surprised as if that thought had never crossed his mind, "But Bill said..." he stops

"What did Bill say exactly?" I ask

"I asked him where you lived now, and if he thought you would mind if I called on you, he said no and asked me why I wanted to see you, I don't know what made me tell him, but I did, and he said that he was sure I would help if I could".

My mind is racing, damn Bill Compton he glamoured Andy to tell him, "Well I'm sorry Andy, but I can no longer do it so I'm not sure what I can say to help, have you tried talking to Halleigh?"

Andy shakes his head sadly, "We've not been getting on too well recently, we are both tired and with everything we seem to end up fighting"

I feel uncomfortable I just want him to go, I realise I would have felt sorry for him before I became a vampire now I feel nothing I wonder what I should do so I stretch out my hand and touch his, he jumps violently, and I withdraw my hand, "I didn't mean to scare you" I say

"Sorry, your hand was ...cold" he says with an apologetic tone. He cringes, and I smile.

"Andy, when did you and Halleigh go out, just the two of you?" I ask

He looks blankly at me, "months ago" he says sadly.

"Take her out, spoil her, get some of the romance back, surprise her, us girls like to be spoilt and surprised"

Andy stares at me I don't need to look to know what he is thinking.

"Andy Bellefleur don't look at me like that, I may be a vampire now but I am still a woman, and I like to be spoilt and feel as though I am loved and cherished, Eric took me out last night and made me feel special, do that for Halleigh".

Andy is staring past me, I turn to see Eric standing there, "Hi honey" I say with a grin, it is obvious he has heard every word I have said.

He walks towards me and places his hand on my shoulder, "My wife is right, women like to feel loved, you deny them that they will make you pay, believe me I have walked this earth long enough to know that"

Andy swallows hard and nods, "Thank you Mr...I'm sorry I don't know your name" he says

I step in "I do apologise please forgive my bad manners, Andy, this is Eric Northman, my husband and my maker, Eric honey this is Andy Bellefleur he is a police sheriff in Bon Temps – he is related to Bill, Bill thought I might be able to help him with my erm gift, but I have explained to him I can no longer do that since I was turned, and so I was offering him some advice from a woman's point of view"

Eric smiles he knows what I am doing he nods at Andy.

Andy holds out his hand, "Pleased to meet you Mr Northman"

Eric stares at Andy's hand, I nudge him and reluctantly he shakes it. He turns to me, "Sookie my darling how much longer are you going to be with your friend, Fellipe wishes to speak with you?"

Andy stands, "Thanks Sookie for the advice I'll let you get on, thank you for the drink" I watch him go and I turn to return to Eric's office.

Eric points to the phone, I am shocked, I though it was an excuse to get me away from Andy I didn't realise Fellipe was actually hanging on the line for me. I pick up the phone, Eric stands behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders and sends calming thoughts through our bond.

"Hello, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting" I stammer

"Do not worry my dear, I am hoping you can help me with a little problem I have, I have a human in my palace who appears to have stolen from me and I was hoping you could come and do that wonderful thing you do to find out if they are guilty".

There is a silence, "Oh, well, I would be honoured to your majesty, but there is a slight problem with that, you see when Eric brought me over I lost my gift, I assume it died with my humanity"

"But my dear you were not entirely human, you were part Fae, were you not?" he is not giving up.

"I was, but I wasn't a telepath through my Fae ancestry – it was just a quirk of me, and now its gone, I'm sorry, but I am pleased its gone, Eric has made me feel more normal than I have ever felt in my entire life" I grasp Eric's hand as he squeezes my shoulder.

There is another silence, "I see, well I thank you for being so...honest with me I will bid you goodnight" the line goes dead. I put the phone down and turn to Eric.

"He doesn't believe me" I say

Eric shakes his head, "He does now, I told him, and he didn't believe me, he accused me of wanting to keep your gift to myself, and what the consequences would be for me if I did, he needed to hear it from you"

"What makes him think I wouldn't lie to him?" I ask

"His pride and his narcissism, be believes because you are a new vampire you would be in awe of him and too afraid to lie to him"

"He doesn't know me very well then" I mutter

Eric snorts with laughter, and pulls me to him. A thought crosses my mind.

"Well why didn't he believe Bill, he sent Bill to find out?" I ask

Eric smiles again at me "Because he knows Bill loves you and would lie to protect you, remember you said how relieved he was and pleased you had lost your gift, also Felipe knows how you feel so betrayed by Bill, it may have occurred to him you would feel no conscience about lying to him. You have told him yourself, I have told him, Bill has told him and word is getting around that you have lost your gift, so he has no choice but to believe it."

I suddenly wonder if Andy's visit was all it seemed, I tell Eric what had happened, and he listens thoughtfully.

"I would say, that was Bill testing to see if you were being truthful to him, he sent Andy with his story to see if you would agree to help and therefore prove you were still able to read minds, when you said you couldn't, it validates your story, I am sure Bill will ask Andy if you have helped him".

"I really can't trust anyone can I?" I say as I wrap my arms around Eric.

"My darling, you can always trust me" he says and kisses me softly, I lean up and look into his face.

"Kiss me" I whisper,

He bends and kisses me, I feel him hardening against me, "Let's go home" I whisper.

Eric grins his fangs are down and he grasps my hand and leads me from his office. Pam sees us, "We are leaving" Eric says to her, she nods and returns to the bar.

As we are leaving I have a sudden thought, "Wait" I say.

I run back inside, "Pam" I shout, the door opens and she appears in front of me, I grasp her hand and drag her outside to where Eric is waiting looking confused.

"Pam can you do me a huge favour, I need to see if Bill approaches Andy and asks him about tonight" Pam smiles, I know she was listening to my conversation with Andy and she can see the logic in what I am asking. She nods and disappears.

"You are very smart my darling" Eric says, "your mind works in ways which astound me" he takes me in his arms.

"You know, your body works in ways which astounds me as well, how about astounding me a bit more at home?"

Eric practically drags me to the car and pushes me in, he jumps in and soon we are speeding home. 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

We are settling down after some mind blowing sex, when Eric's phone rings, he answers it and listens carefully.

"Thank you" he says and hangs up he turns to me, "You were correct, Bill did tell Andy to come to you, but it gets better, he glamoured him, none of what he told you was true but what Bill planted in his head, Pam saw him removing it.

I am shocked and disgusted that Bill could use Andy like that, Andy Bellefleur wasn't my favourite person in the world but he didn't deserve to be used like that.

Eric pulls me close "Well now we know" he says.

"Doesn't stop it from hurting and making me damned angry" I say

"Hold that thought for when you need it" Eric says

I smile and realise what he is getting at. I feel myself starting to feel heavy and tired, I glance at the clock dawn isn't for another 2 hours, I frown.

"What is wrong my darling?" Eric asks

"I'm not sure, I feel so tired, and heavy, I thought dawn was close but its not for another 2 hours, I've been feeling like this for a couple of days now".

Eric frowns again "You rose late this evening too" he says "and last night I had chance to get ready completely and pick up your new dress before you rose".

"What could it be?" I ask

Eric shakes his head, "I have no idea, its not supposed to happen, you were in perfect health when you were turned and you were fine until last night, do you feel ill?"

I shake my head, "No just really tired and sometimes a bit dizzy" I say.

Eric leads me to our coffin, "Come, let us rest here, if you feel the same when you rise tonight I will call Dr Ludwig".

I nod, I am in Eric's arms in our coffin and I feel myself slipping, I feel Eric's concern and worry as I drift away.

When I awaken Eric is sitting waiting looking anxious, he hands me some blood and I drink it he immediately refills it and I drink again, he repeats this six more times, I am feeling totally full by the time I force down the last mug full.

"Does the donor have any left?" I ask I have drunk twice as much as he normally gives me when I wake.

Eric smiles, "She will live, it is you who concerns me, how do you feel?"

I nod, "I'm ok" I say I climb out of the coffin and I feel dizzy I clutch hold of Eric's arm and he wraps his arms around me and lowers me on to the bed"

"Sookie I am calling Dr Ludwig" he says adamantly, before he can do so my cell phone rings, Eric hands it to me and I answer it. It is Mr Cataliades my demon godfather and top supe lawyer.

"Sookie I need to see you and Eric now I am on my way" the line goes dead.

I stare at the phone, "Mr Cataliades is on his way, it sounds important" I say

Moments later there is a bang on the back door, and there is my half demon godfather he is carrying a couple of ancient looking books. He doesn't hesitate but comes in and sits down in our sitting room.

"Sookie I think I may have discovered the reason for your uninvited visitors from the Faery" We watch as he opens the first of the books. "Read this Sookie" he says.

I look to where he is pointing it looks like some kind of prophecy .

I start to read out loud  
"Towards the end of the first decade of the second millennium the special one will join forces with the nightwalkers and so will bring about the destruction of the Faery". I stop, and stare at Eric, who looks unconcerned. I continue.

"The special one will rise amongst the ranks of the nightwalkers and will rule them all by the end of the third millennium with her nightwalker family at her side."

I look at Eric again, "How can you be sure this refers to me?" I ask.

Mr Cataliades produces the other book and points at another passage.

I start to read again

"The Special one of the Fae will be born in a human disguise, with powers beyond comprehension, she will be shielded from harm until the nightwalkers come out of the shadows and walk freely. She will seek affinity with the nightwalkers and the two natured but will find true love with an ancient nightwalker.

She will cause war amongst the Fae, but will also bring reconciliation and the ultimate sealing of the faery from the human world; her love for the nightwalkers will increase her power which will lead ultimately with the destruction of the Faery."

I stop, and sink to my knees, Eric is beside me and lifts me on to the sofa, "Watch her" he says to Mr Cataliades as he disappears he returns with some blood and hands it to me, "Drink this" he demands and I do so. "Better?" he says. I nod.

Eric looks at Mr Cataliades "It certainly sounds like Sookies life they are describing but how can we be sure?"

Mr Cataliades sighs and thumbs to another page and points to another passage, I lean forward but he stops me, "No my child let Eric read this one, I fear it will be too painful".

Eric looks at me then starts to read, I grasp his hand and he grips it tightly, he quickly and silently scans the page and his hand grips tighter and tighter.

"What, tell me?" I demand

Eric shakes his head, I glare at him and pull the book towards me and start to read out loud.

"The decision to save the Faery will be taken to kill the Special one, the order will be given by... Crown Prince Niall Brigant , there will be three strikes and all three will fail. The first will assume the identity of a human, the second a nightwalker and the final one a two natured, they will all die.

War will erupt at the news of the third failure and the Faery will be destroyed and the race will be no more".

I feel numb I grip Eric's arm and he steadies me, pulling me close, I have been betrayed by Niall, my own great grandfather. "If Niall decided to kill me why did he warn me with the letter?" I ask.

"Dermot sent the letter to warn you, not Niall" Mr Cataliades says gently, "he had to impersonate Niall to be able to access the means to get the warning to you, so obviously he had to pretend it was from Niall"

"How do you know that?" I ask

Mr Cataliades points to another passage, but I don't want to read it.

"Is Dermot ok?" I ask I had always been fond of Dermot.

Mr Cataliades shakes his head, "I'm afraid not he was found murdered, and this I know first hand from my faery connections".

I cling to Eric and sob, "Hush my darling" he says gently. Mr Cataliades pats my arm gathers up his books and quietly leaves.

"What do we do now?" Eric asks.

"We wait for the final attack, any time a were, or shifter comes near me I will read them and if it is an impersonator I will kill them, the faery will be destroyed and that will be the end of it" I am feeling suddenly strong and vengeful I am getting feelings of hatred for Niall.

"I will be at your side you will not fight alone" Eric says.

"Thank you" I say just as I am thinking what to do next, my mind reeling from the events there is a knock at the door, Eric goes and looks, he returns "the shifter" he says.

"Sam?" I ask

Eric nods.

"Eric, Sam doesn't know where I live I never told him" I say

"Bill could have" Eric says with a shrug.

"Could have, shall we see?" I say I find the iron dagger and slip it into my pocket.

Eric opens the door, "What do you want shifter?" Eric says

"Sookie" comes the reply

Eric invites him in, I stand "Hello Sam what do you want?" I ask in a friendly manner.

"You" he says and steps towards me.

I quickly read the mind of the creature in front of me and I get confused signals from the brain" I look at Eric who swoops and grabs the creature and a fight ensues this creature is stronger than the other two and puts up a strong defence, I leap in and thrust the knife into the creatures leg it goes in smoothly and easily there is a horrifying shriek and I know for sure, as the creature lunges at me I plunge the dagger into its chest and it disintegrates and falls to dusk in front of me. I drop the dagger and feel myself collapse in a heap on the floor.

The next thing I know I am opening my eyes I am in bed with Eric sitting beside me, Pam is the other side and Karin is at the foot of the bed they are all staring at me in disbelief.

"What?" I ask

Dr Ludwig appears in front of me I smile at her.

She returns my smile and she looks quite terrifying "I am privileged to be here to witness this, it has been foretold in many prophecies but never in my lifetime did I expect to be the physician who helped to gain the truth to fulfil it" she says.

"What?" I ask again, I look at Eric, he looks shell shocked "Eric, what's wrong?" I touch his face he smiles at me and holds me tightly.

"My darling, the prophecy you read tonight, it said you would rule the nightwalkers with your nightwalker family at your side"

I nod, "Yes you, Pam and Karin" I say feeling a little impatient

Eric nods, "Yes my darling and also our child"

"What? its impossible, it can't happen?" my voice gets higher,

Dr Ludwig steps forward, "Yesterday I would have agreed with you, but it is true my dear you are pregnant".

I let the words sink into my brain, pregnant, it's what I always wanted, a family, I turn to Pam who smiles and nods and then to Karin who just looks as bemused as I feel. I feel the need to get up, Eric stares at me, as I struggle out of his arms and to my feet. Pam and Karin leave the room with Dr Ludwig.

"A baby?" I say to Eric.

He nods, "How do you feel about this news my darling?" he asks

"Speechless" I say.

Eric laughs, "Well I am delighted, I have walked this earth for thousands of years alone and now I have a wife and I am to be a parent, you have made me complete".

"Hang on a minute mister, I don't want to rain on your parade but what are other vamps going to think about this, its supposed to be impossible, are we not bringing a load of trouble on us, what the hell is Felipe going to say for starters?" I stop "Shit what about Bill this will send him over the edge for sure?" I say.

"It is a miracle, and as such will be treated as one, as for Bill he tries to harm you or my child he dies"

Ok that's nice and clear, I think about it and I smile, "We are going to be parents?" I say.

Eric nods, "We will have to inform Felipe first I will request an audience"

I grab my cell phone and call Mr Cataliades he answers after the first ring, "Hello" he says

"The third attempt has happened – he came as my friend Sam, he is now dust but something else has happened tonight, I have discovered I am pregnant, can you find anything in your books about this?" I ask desperately

There is a silence, "Yes I have known about this since you married Eric, don't worry Sookie your baby is not in any danger the vampire community will view it as a miracle and you will be protected, more than you will ever know the vampire community will protect you in ways you could never imagine, you won't even be aware of he level of protection around you,"

I sag with relief. "Thank you" I say

"My pleasure Sookie, oh and congratulations to you both". 


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I am still stunned by the news of my pregnancy, I absent mindedly caress my stomach watching as Eric calls Felipe.

He is standing with his phone to his ear waiting to be connected.

"Felipe, your majesty, I request a special audience" I try and listen. I stand and move next to Eric so I can hear the conversation.

I hear Felipe's voice "Eric this is unexpected, what is so important that you request such a thing you realise that a special audience is most rare?"

Eric smiles wickedly and says with supreme coolness, "It has come to pass that my wife and I have fulfilled part of the ancient Jullienne prophecy, Dr Ludwig confirmed it tonight, we are to be parents"

The silence carries on for longer than I thought it would and I begin to wonder if Felipe is still there, when he finally speaks his voice is hushed and he speaks with a reverence which I have never heard before.

"Sheriff Northman, may I be the first to congratulate you and your wife on this miraculous news, I will be honoured to call a special audience, I presume New Orleans would be suitable to you. After all we do not wish to make your wife travel further than needs be at this time"

"Your majesty that is very thoughtful and I thank you sincerely, New Orleans will be perfect"

"I will make the arrangements" the phone goes dead.

Eric turns to me and grins, I am shocked and confused. "What have we just agreed to?" I ask.

Eric leads me back to the bed and sits beside me, he places his hand on my stomach and caresses it gently.

"A special audience is only used when any part of the Jullienne Prophecy and the other supernatural prophecy's get fulfilled so as you can imagine it doesn't happen very often. Felipe will organise a summit, all the Vampires of the world will be summoned, and representatives from each country will be present, in the case of the US the King or Queen of each state will attend. We will take the centre stage and you will be honoured with the protection of the race, every representative will promise to protect you so simply put they promise to protect you so every vampire who has promised fealty to them is also promising to protect you. Your picture will be taken back to every country of the world and circulated, every vampire will know your face, and if they ever lay eyes on you they will be honour and duty bound to protect you and our baby. It is hugely powerful and any vampire who tries to harm you will be executed without trial".

"How long does this protection last?" I ask

"Eternally, you are carrying a miracle – vampires don't reproduce, this child" he looks at my stomach and caresses it again "My child, our child will be protected eternally".

"Will he or she be a vampire?" I ask

Eric shrugs "I don't know, I would assume so, but a vampire of a different level, being born and not brought over".

I am feeling overwhelmed and start to feel dizzy again. Eric reaches for a mug of blood and offers it to me. "Your body is craving blood, to feed the baby you will need double the human blood than you usually drink, I will arrange for donors to be available to you, I am sure Felipe will want to offer you a donor as a gift as will many other kings and queens. It becomes clear now why you have been astoundingly quick to clear the bloodlust and why you matured so quickly". Eric touches my face, "i always knew you were special my darling, I just never realised how special". He kisses me gently.

"What happens now?" I ask

"We await the official confirmation, we are free to tell our vampire friends, but it is up to Felipe to tell everyone else, Pam and Karin know and we will inform the vampires who promise fealty to me".

"Can we tell them now?" I ask

Eric smiles and nods "If you wish, if you are sure you feel up to a visit to Fangtasia?" I nod enthusiastically. Eric reaches for his phone and calls a meeting at Fangtasia for all the vamps in the area demanding they all attend. Pam and the other vampires assure Eric they will round everyone up, Eric gives them an hour to do so.

A hour later we are walking in through a packed bar, I spot Bill and Pam is hovering beside him, I see Bubba and I smile, he comes ambling over, "Miss Sookie it is good to see you again" he says.

"Thank you Bubba" I say kindly.

Eric stands and commands silence, "Tonight you are witnessing a miraculous occasion, part of the Jullienne prophecy has been fulfilled, he turns to me and wraps his arm around me, my wife is expecting my child. His Majesty Felipe de Castro is arranging a Special Audience, as we speak , I expect my wife and child to be protected by every vampire in Area 5".

The shock and surprise is overwhelming, I risk a glance at Bill and see he is furious, it makes me sad to think he can be so mean spirited. I am drawn from my thoughts by what is happening in front of me, as one all the vampires kneel and promise to protect me and my baby, I look around every single one is kneeling including Eric, I feel overwhelmed and I start to feel dizzy again, I grasp Eric's hand and he rises and quickly sits me in a chair. "My wife needs human blood" he shouts and immediately a group of young fangbangers who have been standing watching proceedings rush forward to offer their services, I grab one and start feeding hungrily. When I have had enough I stop and nod at her she curtseys and walks away.

The club clears quickly and soon there are only the regulars present, Bill approaches me, he looks at me coldly, "I will protect you and your child but any feelings I have for you are now dead"

I glare at Bill and I feel anger rising, "Well that's fine by me, shame it took you so long to realise I don't love you any more" I snap bravely.

Pam snorts with laughter which angers Bill all the more, his fangs drop and immediately a shield of vampires surround me, Eric grabs Bill by the throat, "You will apologise Compton" he says "and make it good or I will break your scrawny neck".

Bill nods as Eric releases him, "My apologies Sookie, I will protect you and your child with my life" he bows and moves away.

Bubba walks towards us grinning "You are having a baby, that is such good news I will help look after you" he says.

"Thank you Bubba" I say, Eric looks at Bubba and nods, we watch as he wanders away.

"Don't underestimate his protection" Eric whispers to me, "He will make it his job to tail you wherever you go, you will be unaware he is there but he will be, he has always had a soft spot for you, because you were so kind to him, so now he feel it is his duty to repay that".

I look around to all the other vamps in the room they all nod at me and watch as Eric and I leave the club.

I feel I should tell Jason, as Eric and I are driving home I pull my cell phone out.

"Who are you phoning?" Eric asks

"Jason, he is my brother after all" I say. I am shocked when Eric shakes his head. "No my darling I realise this must be harsh, but the Special Audience has to be done first, no humans or two natured can be aware of this until the vampire community is officially told".

"What about the fangbangers in the club?" I ask

"They have been glamoured to forget everything they heard" he replies.

"Oh ok" I say a little disappointed.

Eric reaches for my hand, "It is necessary my darling not everyone will be pleased with the news and it will be necessary to have your protection in place before the wider community is informed." I realise now that although I am safe from vampires I have just become a very huge target for everyone else.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

I open my eyes and see Eric sitting staring at me, as normal he is waiting for me to rise, and he has blood waiting for me to drink. I smile at him as I sit up and stretch. I grasp the mug of blood and gulp it down greedily.

"More?" Eric asks holding a flask.

I nod and he refills my mug. It tastes delicious; I comment on it and Eric smiles.

"I have a number of donors on standby so it is very fresh, only the best for my family". I look at him, I cant believe how well he is taking this, and how genuinely excited he is, he has walked this earth for thousands of years after being forcibly turned against his will, he had become hardened and jaded with years of vampire politics and he was basically a complete asshole when I first met him, but the Eric I know now and love is like the Eric I knew when he was cursed by the witch and had lost his memory the Eric I had hidden and protected, he has softened towards me and shown me the real Eric he has given me absolutely everything but I don't mistake his love and indulgence to make me happy and keep me safe as weakness the ruthless Viking and cold blooded vampire killer is never too far away.

"Good?" he asks as I sigh with contentment after finishing my blood.

I wipe my mouth and nod, "very" I say, and I start to get up. Eric watches me like a hawk every where I move his eyes are on me, as I move towards him, he looks at my stomach sharply and then grasps my hips and drags me to him. He presses his head to my stomach and then gazes up at me "I sense our child inside you" he whispers. "I sense the life inside it is very faint at the moment but it is there, it must be the blood bond between us" He stares at me and reverently brushes my stomach with his fingers.

As we arrive at Fangtasia, I spot Karin who nods at me I nod back then my attention draws to Pam as she walks towards us clutching a fancy parchment envelope with gold edging she gives it to Eric who opens it with a flourish. He reads it quickly and turns to me.

"Our invitation to the Special Audience" he says offering me the invitation.

"Why do we get an invite when it's about us?" I ask confused.

Eric laughs "Vampire etiquette, we have to be invited to attend"

"So I could say no" I say with a grin.

"You could but it wouldn't be advisable" Eric says seriously.

Pam shows me her invitation, not as grand as ours, it is a small printed card in a plain paper envelope, stating date, time and place and the words Special Audience, Jullienne Prophecy fulfilment. I stare it is in one weeks time, surely that is too soon to organise something so massive.

"So soon, how do they organise something this big so quickly, surely the overseas vamps won't get their invites in time"

"The invitations are not sent by traditional human means – they will all arrive in time, also the Jullienne prophecy special audiences are dealt with by special events planners.

"Do all vampires who get an invite have to attend" I ask

"Yes it is compulsory; any vampires who do not are blacklisted and hunted down"

"Wow" I say quietly, this really is a big deal.

"I thought only kings and queens of each state were getting invites here in the States?" I realise I have just insulted Pam, "I mean no offence Pam but that is what Eric said" I add quickly.

"Eric is my maker so as such I get a special invitation due to my status, as does Karin but we are the only ones, none of the other Vampires here have received one, which is why Eric held the meeting to inform everyone".

"Oh I see" I say

"You don't mind do you?" I ask Pam

She looks at me blankly, "I don't understand" she says

"I have been a vampire such a short amount of time you have been with Eric for years..." I stop unable to articulate what I am thinking.

Eric smiles and sits beside me, "My darling this is your fate, not Pam's it is you and I the prophecy was written about, it has nothing to do with how long I, you or Pam have been a vampire".

"I guess I am still trying to get my head around things, I'm still learning to be a vampire and getting everything right and now this...responsibility its all a little bit overwhelming".

Eric nods thoughtfully. "I know, but you have me and Pam and Karin we will support you" I look up and Karin and Pam are nodding.

* * *

One week later we are arriving in New Orleans I am feeling really tired and very overwhelmed, not to mention incredibly hungry, I can't stop feeding I am hungry all the time, As we arrive at the huge state room at the New Orleans palace which had been totally rebuilt and upgraded, Eric is practically holding me up.

"I need blood" I whisper to Eric, immediately he ushers me to a seat, and calls for a donor, Felipe is hovering looking concerned, a look I have never seen on his face before, this is a huge thing for him, he comes over.

"Mrs Northman, I hope the donor is to your satisfaction" he gushes

I am too busy feeding to notice and Eric quickly answers for me "Please forgive my wife your majesty she has had a long journey and it has left her extremely hungry and tired"

Felipe waves his hand, "I understand" and he wanders away.

Pam and Karin are sticking with me like glue as Eric is ushered away to talk to many of the visiting dignitaries, who wish to meet the father of the miracle vampire child.

"Pam, you know this thing where they all promise to protect me and the baby?" I ask

Pam nods, "Is Eric covered in this too?" she looks at me and shakes her head.

"No just you and the child" she says. "But I think, it is best to discuss it with him"

"I will" I say i stand and walk over to Eric who immediately turns and gazes at me his attention totally fixed on me, "Eric could I have a word please?" I ask

He nods and escorts me away to the side, "Eric I want you covered by this protection thing" I say without any preamble.

He smiles at me and strokes my head "No Sookie, you need the protection, I can take care of myself, I have no humans or anyone alive who know me who could wish me harm that I couldn't handle all the human enemies or others died thousands of years ago"

I nod "Ok I just want you safe too" I say.

Eric embraces me closely and places his hand on my stomach. "I will be safe, do not worry about me" he whispers in my ear. We are suddenly disturbed by Felipe who comes over bowing and scraping (it really was a sight to behold) and inviting us to centre stage. We enter a huge room and I nearly collapse when I see the room packed with Vampires of all nationalities, they all bow as we are led to the centre of the room, Eric is gripping me tightly and as we reach the centre of the room he says "A chair for my pregnant wife". A chair appears immediately and I gratefully sit down, Eric stands behind me and bends "Do you need some more blood?" he asks anxiously, I shake my head.

"I'm good for now" I whisper and I touch his hands as he places them on my shoulders. I am feeling very afraid, I have never seen so many vampires in one place before, I still forget I am one of them now and I find it ironic that here is all these vampires some who have walked the earth for thousands of years and then there is me possibly one of the newest vampires in the room, and it is I who is the centre of all this attention. Eric can sense my feelings through our bond and he sends me reassurance mentally. I open my mind up and have a listen to some of the brains all around the room, I am pleasantly shocked to register the universal thoughts of awe and excitement and protection towards me, I dip quickly into Felipes head, and he is overjoyed that it is someone in his kingdom who has fulfilled the prophesy, he is determined no harm will come to me or the child". I touch my stomach protectively and switch off my mind link.

Felipe says some things about Eric and I, commenting on Eric being a Viking and he comments on my Fae ancestry and how I am such a new vampire, then Eric speaks he speaks of his love for me and his desire to protect me, then the moment comes, I look for Pam and Karin they are standing to the side, and I smile at them, they both nod back. Eric bends towards me, "You have to stand my darling so you can accept the pledge of protection".

I nod and stand, Eric grips me around my waist I am feeling very light headed, I hold on to him, I feel so hungry again, Eric senses this through our bond and holds on to me as all the vampires bow and promise to protect me. Then that's it it's over. I sit back in the chair and Eric calls for a donor, I feed greedily and feel better. After I have fed there is a line of vampires waiting, wanting to meet me and Eric after what seems like an eternity we have completed the ritual, and we are led to a room to rest as dawn is fast approaching.

When we are alone, Eric takes me in his arms, "you were magnificent my darling" he says brushing my hair back and kissing me gently. I smile at him "Eric make love to me" I whisper. He gently lays me on the bed and undresses me and then himself then very slowly and gently he takes me and makes sweet tender love to me.

"Ok?" he asks anxiously, staring down at me.

"Yes" I whisper. "I love you so much" I add

We lie together and I feel the dawn approaching, Eric gives me one last mug of blood before we settle for the day, he kisses me and then we are gone.

When I open my eyes we are back in Shreveport, I feel disorientated and slightly light headed as I sit up and look around. Eric comes in and hands me my mug of blood, "How did we get here?" I ask.

I made arrangements for our coffin to be transported back during the day, it was easy I contacted the people who organised the special audience and an old friend of yours assured me he would personally make sure we got back here safely before dark.

I look at Eric questioningly, "Quinn" he says.

My face lights up at the name, "You have seen Quinn, how is he?" I ask

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Eric says, "he is downstairs waiting for you to rise"

I jump out of bed draining my mug of blood and rush downstairs, and run straight into Quinn's arms, he swings me around and kisses my cheek. "Quinn how are you?" I ask

"I'm good – and look at you Mrs Northman, all married and starting a family" he stops and looks at me, "Are you happy Sookie?" he asks seriously.

"Yes Quinn I am, when Eric made me a vampire he made my life complete, I have never been happier I love him so much it hurts, and now we have the added bonus of a child which I thought would never happen, its all a bit overwhelming to discover I am part of an ancient prophecy but ...I am going to be a mother" I stop realising I am rambling. "How is your son?" I ask remembering my manners.

Quinn fishes a photograph out of his pocket, the boy looks just like Quinn and he looks strong and proud. "He looks just like you" I say "you must be very proud of him" I add, Quinn nods but doesn't say a word.

Eric appears in the doorway, Quinn nods at him, "Thank you for letting me see her, and congratulations to you both" he kneels down and grasps my hand, "I will protect you and your child Sookie you have my pledge if I can help I will" he stands and Eric moves to stand next to me. Quinn looks at Eric again, "I'd better be going I have to be in Memphis tomorrow so i need to sort myself out". He gives me a quick peck on the cheek and he is gone.

I hug Eric tightly, "Thank you for letting Quinn wait to see me" I say.

Eric nods again but doesn't say anything. "Sookie do you wish to tell your brother now?" he asks quietly. I nod, "Yes I do.

I grab my cell phone and call Jason, Michelle answers and I ask if Jason is around. I am told he is out with Calvin but will be back shortly, we go to Michelle's and wait, she is nervous at first, which is understandable, having two vampires in your house can be unnerving, but to her credit she remembers the person I was and soon calms.

"'Shell I'm home" I hear Jason arrive.

"I'm in here Jace, we have company" Michelle answers

Jason comes in and stops dead when he sees Eric and I sitting in his house. "Sook what you doing here?" he asks shooting a nervous glance at Eric.

I stand and reach out to hug him, "It's good to see you too Jason" I tease, "I am here because I have news, I'm pregnant, Eric and I are having a baby"

Jason looks thunderstruck, "I didn't think you vamps could do that?" he says eventually.

"No neither did I it's been quite a surprise" I say

"So I am going to be an uncle to a vampire baby?" he asks

I am trying not to laugh poor Jason he just can't get his head around this, Michelle steps in and saves any more embarrassment. "Well I am pleased for your both, congratulations" she says warmly. I am grateful for her intervention.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Sook, congratulations" Jason says and he hugs me awkwardly.

Eric steps forward, Jason looks at him and puts his hand out "Congratulations Eric" he says.

Eric stares at Jasons hand and then accepts it, I know Eric doesn't like shaking hands no vampires do I have told Jason this but he always seems to forget vampire etiquette.

"May I speak to you in private Jason" Eric says coolly

"Sure" I watch as my brother and my husband leave the room.

I can hear exactly what Eric asks of Jason, and I listen intently to the conversation, I know Eric took him away privately was to appeal to his human nature to be treated as important, Jason was real big on being treated as important.

"Jason, I am going to need your help, Sookie will become more of a target now for vampire haters and the like, can I count on your help to protect her and my child?"

There is silence and I wonder if my selfish brother will come through for me, eventually he replies.

"Look Eric I was never too happy about you two you know and you turning her and everything but its what she wanted so I was happy for her, she seems real happy about being a mom and I wouldn't want anyone to hurt my sister or her kid that's my niece or nephew even though its a vampire, of course you can count on me to help protect Sookie if it came down to it"

"Thank you Jason" I hear Eric say.

They return to us and Eric makes it clear he wants to leave. Michelle gives me another hug "you take care now you hear" she says to me.

I nod "I will, thank you Michelle" I say.

Once we are outside, Eric stares at me, and I smile, "Thank You for not treating Jason like an asshole, he can't help it, he just doesn't have a clue" I say

Eric nods and smiles.

I decide I want to make an announcement at Merlottes. Eric is unsure but when I point out it will save a number of other visits as more people can be informed at one he seems all for it. When we arrive, Sam is behind the bar, he smiles at me and as I walk over to him he hands me an envelope, "First instalment" he says, he nods at Eric. "Thank you Sam can I speak to you?" Sam beckons me out the back and Eric follows silently.

"What's up?" Sam asks

"Sam I wanted you to be one of the first to know – well first none vampire and aside from family...I'm pregnant, Eric and I are having a baby"

Sam drops to his seat with a thud, "the prophecy" he says "its you and Eric?!" he gapes at us, then pulls himself together, "Well, you have my pledge of protection Sookie, that goes without saying, and well congratulations ...to you both" he turns to Eric – "take care of them".

Eric nods and mutters "I will"

"Does Jason know?" Sam asks, I nod my head.

"We have just come from there we want to make an announcement so everyone knows".

We head back out to the bar, i look around, nearly everyone is there who I have grown up with Catfish, Hoyt, Tara is here with JB, Holly, Amelia is sitting with Tara, Andy and Halleigh, everyone. I grasp Eric's hand. As I prepare to make my announcement I see Pam and Karin slip in and I spot Bill sitting in the corner.

Sam helps me out by ringing a bell, the bar comes silent and everyone looks at him, "Erm everyone, y'all remember Sookie who used to work here before she became a vampire well she and her husband Eric have an announcement to make".

Sam steps back and I step forward, Hi y'all, its good to see you again and its real good that everyone is here tonight as I have some special news to tell you", Eric steps forward and slips his arm around my waist but his eyes are fixed on the people in front of him, he is on alert. "Eric and I would like to let y'all know, well I'm going to have a baby, it's never been known before for a vampire to have a baby so its all a bit of a learning curve for both of us". I stop and look at the sea of stunned faces around me, Amelia bless her heart is the first to break the silence, she comes up and hugs me tightly, "Oh Sookie I am so pleased for you" she turns to Eric "Congratulations" she says. Slowly people stand and hesitantly walk towards us, and offer polite congratulations. Soon everyone who is going to has offered their congratulations and I am feeling much better now its over. Halleigh comes up to me, "Sookie, I'm not sure what the thing is with a vampire baby, but if you need anything please come to me first, I have a ton of stuff which I don't need now and if you can use it you are weicome to it" Tara wanders over and says the same thing.

I am grateful to them both for making the effort, to make me feel more comfortable in what is a very unusual situation, even Eric mutters a word of thanks to them both.

As we leave I grip Eric's hand "Well that went well"

"It did" he says, I can sense he is on alert. We head to the car to go back to Shreveport, as we are driving along my cell phone rings, "Sookie it's Calvin, Jason just called me, you are the one the prophecy speaks of, you have my protection"

"Thank you Calvin that means a lot" I say

"You are welcome, congratulations" he says then he hangs up.

I look at Eric, "That was Calvin from Hotshot, Jason called him he pledged his protection" Eric nods.

"He is from the community of inbred panthers?" he asks

"Yes, but he is a good man" I say defensively.

Eric nods again but doesn't say a word.

Moments later my cellphone rings again, "Sookie it's Alcide, Amelia has just called me with the news"

"Hi Alcide, we are just heading back to Shreveport now we went to Bon Temps to tell my brother and while we were there we told a few other people" Why am I apologising and explaining. I stop and wait.

"It is you the prophecy speaks of?" he asks

"It would appear so" I reply

"Well it goes without saying you have my protection, you need to come to a pack meeting so the pack can pledge to you, after all you are a friend of the pack, despite the fact you went and married a vamp and got yourself turned"

I feel anger rising but decide to ignore the comments, "Thank you Alcide I will talk to Eric" I say and I hang up.

Eric looks at me "What did the dog say?" he says, I repeat what Alcide said and Eric shakes his head.

"Do I have to go?" I ask

"It would be best" he replies, "Don't worry I will go with you". 


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

After all the activity of the past couple of weeks I am finally getting back some sort of normality, well as normal as it gets being the object of an ancient supernatural prophecy and a unique pregnant vampire. I am also learning to accept the security around me, Eric refuses to allow me anywhere without either Pam or Karin tailing me, which is proving to be a little stifling.

I am getting ready for the final special activity I have to do, as a friend of the Shreveport Were Pack I am obliged to attend pack discussions and meetings should the need arise. This latest one is all about me though and my baby. Eric is on edge, vampires and Were's traditionally don't really get along, and tolerate each others existence but I am in the unique position that I am in both camps, when I was human I helped out the Weres a few times and was made a "Friend of the Pack" which entitles me to some Were protection.

Alcide had already called when he heard about the baby and pleged his own personal protection, but for the pack to do so required a ceremony, all supes are pretty big on ceremony's of any kind for most things.

So I am getting ready to leave for the pack meeting. Eric is beside me watching me intently, as i struggle to fasten my dress, he smiles  
"Our child is making it difficult for you" he says as he walks towards me and places his hand on the noticeable little bump. I am shocked by its size it is only a week since discovered the fact I was pregnant, and now here I am complete with a bump which a woman of 5 months gone would be proud of. Dr Ludwig has been consulting the prophecies as there is no precedent for what I am going though, and we are all winging it, she has discovered that prophecy states this pregnancy will last less time than human gestation and the baby develops quicker once born but nobody is sure how long exactly, and this lack of knowing is making Eric nervous.

"You can say that again" I mumble as i discard the dress and look for something else to wear. In the end I opt for a lose fitting shift dress which just fastens .

As we arrive at the pack meeting the room falls silent and evry pair of eyes in the building are trained on myself and Eric. Eric grips my hand and I feel the tension running through him. I open up my mind and I sense a mixture of distrust, awe and excitement, the distrust is firmly directed at Eric rather than me which makes me sad.

Alcide greets us and leads us to a seat next to him. some of the younger weres are getting very excited and Alcide glares at them.

He stands to speak, "As you all know Sookie has been a friend of the Shreveport Pack for many years now, she has helped us on numerous occasions and as such earned our trust and protection.

She recently ...married the vampire Eric Northman who is also here tonight, and ...and...became a vampire herself. This development in her life makes no difference to her standing within this pack and it has come to pass that Sookie and Eric have emerged as subjects of the Ancient Jullienne Prophecy, Sookie and Eric are to become parents, which for normal vampire kind is impossible. She has my personal pledge of protection and now I urge you all to offer Sookie the pledge of protection from the entire pack, not only as the subject of the prophecy but also as our friend of the pack. I notice a couple of Were's slip from the room, so does Eric and Alcide, but the remaining pack members all kneel and offer me their pledge of protection.

I thank them all and turn to Alcide, "who were the weres who left?"

"Harley and Vinnie" he replies with a scowl, they are trouble they are new to the pack having recently relocated to Shreveport ".

Eric nods at Alcide, "i trust you will keep a close eye on them, I don't wish to destroy Sookie's standing with your pack, but if they threaten to harm my wife or child I will be forced to retaliate"

Alcide nods "I understand and you have my word"

Eric seems satisfied with that and takes my hand, "Shall we go my darling" he says.

I nod I want to get out of here.

As we are driving to Fangtasia I am deep in thought about exactly what has happened to me in the space of nearly 2 months, I have gone from being a human girl with a job as a waitress in a bar, admittedly a part owner in that bar, to being the vampire wife of a vampire area sheriff, subject of some prophecy and a unique mother to be, with the entire vampire population of the world pledged to protect me and my unborn child, and now it seems many of the other supes have also pledged to protect me, Little Sookie Stackhouse from Bon Temps who would have thought your life would turn out like this the night you saved a vamp from the drainers. My wanders back to that first night I met Bill, and had saved him from the Rattrays our resulting relationship and my immersion into the world of Vampires, Fairies, Were's and witches.

"We are here" I am pulled from my thoughts by Eric who has pulled up outside Fangtasia. He grasps my hand, "you were very deep in thought, my darling what is troubling you?"

"Nothing" i say with a smile, "I was just thinking how much my life has changed in the past month or so and I was thinking back to how it all began, if I had never saved Bill from the drainers I wouldn't be here now"

"Do you regret it?" he asks cautiously

"Some of it" I say honestly, "but on the whole no, because if it wasn't for that night I would never have met you and I wouldn't be as happy as I am with you"

As we get out the car, Eric stiffens, "What is it?" I ask

I raise my nose to the wind and take a sniff, I can smell something but I'm not sure what, it smells like cats, I hear more rustling and I open my mind and then smile, "It's ok Eric it's Bubba" Eric relaxes as Bubba comes ambling out of the bushes, dragging a dead cat, he has blood around his mouth and looks pleased with himself. "Hi there Mr Eric, Miss Sookie"

"Hi Bubba" I say, "what are you doing?"

"I was hungry so I got myself a cat" Eric grimaces, Bubba the vampire who was one of the most recognisable faces in the world. Unfortunately his turning had not gone well and due to the amount of drugs in his system and the fact he was practically dead he was left a little bit wrong with a thirst for cat blood rather than human. Nobody ever mentioned his real name as it made him upset, but occasionally he had sung and it was magical.

We walk into Fangtasia and I settle myself in Eric's office and start to go through the books and busy myself. I love doing this, it makes me feel useful and as Eric is reluctant to let me out of his sight at the moment it serves a dual purpose.

There is a knock at the door and a young human woman appears, she nods and I quickly scan her brain, she is a fangbanger and is ecstatic that she has been chosen tonight for me to feed on. With my pregnancy I can only have real human blood, as the Trueblood doesn't have enough nutritional value for me and the baby. But that wasn't a thing the makers considered as vampires generally don't have children.

After I have fed, I thank her and she leaves the office, and I return to the books, I am disturbed by a commotion in the bar, I get up and go in to be faced with a young man who has covered himself in petrol threatening to set himself alight, now fire is dangerous to vampires we are very flammable. My mind starts working "Sawdust" if we can cover him in sawdust it will soak up the petrol . I run out the back to Bubba, and call him over, "Bubba go to the timber yard around the corner and bring back as much sawdust as you can carry" I say urgently. He nods and is gone, a few moments later he is back with a huge sack of the stuff.

"Brilliant, Thank you" I say as I take it from him. I run to the bar silently giving thanks for vampire speed and strength. I walk in throw the bag of sawdust over the man, as I do so it hits his head having the added effect of knocking him out cold, the other vamps rush forward and grab his matches and the petrol can, he is hauled out of the bar and the humans set to on the clean up. Eric is furious he pulls me to him and checks me over, "What the hell do you think you were doing, we are supposed to be protecting you not the other way around" I feel my anger rising, and I march to his office and slam the door.

Eric enters and stares at me, "Sookie" he says

"What" I snap

"Well done, you were magnificent as usual" he walks to me and kisses my neck, "but please don't do anything like that again, do you understand, I really don't want to have to command you as your maker to stay safe"

"i'm sorry, I just wanted to help, I'm going mad getting escorted everywhere and having someone watching me all the time, I feel suffocated"

Eric crushes me to him, "It must be difficult but you must be protected and our child, that man was a Fellowship member they too know about our child when he came in he said he was going to give himself to destroy the abomination and its vampire mother"

"Oh" I say, "Well I knocked him out!" I am trying for humour to lighten the atmosphere but Eric doesn't take it.

"Please don't do it again Sookie" he says firmly.

I nod, "OK" I say. 


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"Calm down Eric!" for what seems like the thousandth time tonight I hear Pam saying this to him.

We are in Fangtasia and there is a group of drunken men who are behaving how drunken men normally behave, but its making Eric jumpy. I realise I really shouldn't be here now, it is too stressful now for me, for Eric and for the other vampires who are charged with my protection and keeping my over protective husband under control. I glance over and see Bill, again, he is beginning to really get to me, every time I look around no matter where I am he is there, I went to see Amelia he showed up in the woods, I went to Merlotttes to see Sam he was sitting in there when I came out, he is really creeping me out and in doing so is stressing me out, and then that is stressing Eric out and then he lashes out to anyone who gets in the way, which stresses me out and so on.

Under normal circumstances I enjoy working the bar, at Fangtasia, which involves just sitting there and letting humans approach, having people come and talk to me, asking what it is like to be a vampire, there are some weirdo's but having worked years in Merlottes I can spot them a mile away. There are the ones who plead with me to turn them, ones who just want to be bitten, and ones who just want vampires to notice them, which I think is quite sad really. I was often accused of being a fangbanger but I was never as sad as some of the people who i have come into contact with.

I am getting very large now, this is also a talking point as it is generally accepted that vampires can't have kids, kind of obvious really when you think about it after all we are technically dead. I answer honestly any questions which come my way, generally they go along the lines of "I have no idea why I am different" and "I don't know what happened to cause this". The thing is nobody really talks to me much now other than the other vamps as Eric scares anyone away who comes anywhere near me. I wish he'd manage to scare Bill off.

I start thinking about my appointment earlier with Dr Ludwig, she was waiting for me as soon as I rose and Eric and I accompanied her to her office at the hospital. It seemed strange going to the hospital at night, there were still people around but not where we were going. We were sneaked in and I lay on the bed while Dr Ludwig proceeded to do an ultrasound scan, Eric stared wide eyed at the fuzzy picture on the screen of a baby.

Dr Ludwig did all the usual tests and estimated that the child was at roughly at 7/8 months gestation which considering I had only been pregnant for 3 months was pretty astounding. We were working blind as there was no information for this situation. But I trusted Dr Ludwig. We then proceeded to see a 3D scan of our baby, Eric gripped my hand as he saw the child on the screen, I had never seen him so quiet and very un Ericlike. We came out with pictures and Eric placed one carefully in his wallet, kissed it and then put it in his pocket. We didn't know what the sex was, Eric was adamant it was not a thing you should know before the child is born.

I am pulled from my thoughts by a commotion, Eric has one of the young drunken men by the throat threatening that he will rip out his tongue, I roll my eyes, and heave myself to my feet. I am guessing the young man had said something about me, I check his brain quickly and am proved right.

"Eric honey put him down you don't know where he's been" I say calmly, putting my hand on his arm.

I turn to the young man with my fangs out, "Listen to me, I am pregnant, and pregnant women get very hormonal , irrational and cranky, I am also a vampire which makes me pretty irrational anyway so I suggest you keep your comments to yourself and be nice, do you hear?"

The man nodded franticly "I'm sorry" he muttered and scampered off back to his friends.

I watch him go and sit back down again, Eric joins me, "Eric you have to stop over reacting" I say

"You are my wife, I am protecting you" he snarls his fangs are still down and his eyes are flashing dangerously.

I take his hand and place it on my stomach where our child is moving and kicking, this never fails to calm him, I say quietly to him "You are also Sheriff of Area 5 and threatening humans that you are going to rip out their tongues isn't the best thing to do" I pause," and besides its pissing Pam off" I add. I look up and see Bill is staring straight at us, his face is blank and emotionless but he can't take his eyes off us. I lean towards Eric, "Why is Bill staring at us, he is really creeping me out?"

"He loves you, he wants you and he can't have you so he is torturing himself by watching and seeing our love for each other and thinking of what might have been" Eric says gently caressing my stomach, its amazing what feeling a kicking baby does for his mood, a moment or so ago he was a snarling killer now he is almost horizontal he is so laid back and happy. But it doesn't last long, moment later he is being prised off another poor human who dared to make a comment about me.

The next night its the same, I decide, I can't do this any more its not fair on everyone so I leave the bar, climb into our car, which is getting a really tight fit now, and drive myself over to see Amelia, I told Eric I would do it if he over reacted again but I'm guessing he didn't think I would follow through with it, I had told Pam where I was going and she had grinned wickedly at me as I left. I glance in the rear view mirror to see him flying after me. I arrive at my old house, I always feel happy and calm here. I let myself in and call Amelia, she comes flying down the stairs and hugs me tightly, "Look at you, you get bigger every time I see you!" she gasps staring at my huge protruding tummy.

"I know, I'm getting huge, nothing fits me" I complain, I glance up and see a face at the window and I jump violently, my fangs drop and I snarl "Bill".

"What's wrong?" Amelia says as she follows my stare.

"Damn that vampire" I hiss, I am getting sick of this, I storm outside and he has gone, I stand on the steps and shout "Bill Compton get your ass out here now".

Amelia giggles at my tone, but I am really pissed, I am sick of his stalking. The bushes move and Bill appears and walks slowly towards us, I open my mind and feel Eric is close he will be here very shortly, I don't have much time to say what I have to say.

"Bill, if you don't stop stalking me I swear I will do something I may regret"

Bill looks at me incredulously, "Sookie, I am fulfilling my pledge of protection, I swore to protect you and your child, and I take my pledge seriously"

"No you are not, you are stalking me and it is creeping me out, which is causing me stress and stress and pregnant women – even vampire women is not a good combination, I don't want your protection if it means everywhere I go you are, go home Bill!" My fangs are still down and I am getting stressed. I put hand on my stomach and lean forward as if in pain. Amelia immediately rushes to me, and Bill takes a step forward looking concerned. I look up "I said go home Bill, Eric is on his way and you really don't want him to find you stressing me out"

Bill turns and walks away through the woods. As soon as he is gone I stand upright. "Is he gone?" I ask.

"Yes are you ok?" Amelia asks looking at me with a worried look on her face.

I grin at her, and her mouth drops open, "You were faking, making him think he was harming you, oh that was good!" she says.

"It was wasn't it!" I reply with a satisfied grin. We turn and return inside.

I hear Eric arrive, and cringe as he comes crashing through the door. Amelia glares at him.

"Sookie what the hell are you playing at?" he says coldly

"Eric I can't stand you over reacting all the while, I told you I would go if you didn't stop so I did, I needed to get away for my own sanity, you are driving me insane!"

He stops and stares at me, I start to feel a little bit sorry for him, he is trying to protect me and our child, he is struggling with this whole situation as much as I am and having Bill hanging around isn't doing him any favours.

"I will wait in the car, if you need me" he turns and leaves the house.

"What's happened?" Amelia says with a concerned look on her face, I sit and spill my guts telling her how stifling he is being and how over protective. She giggles when I tell how he has threatened people for looking at me the wrong way. "It's not funny!" I say "He is acting crazy".

"Sookie he loves you, he has found himself as something special a prophecy, you are going to be parents which for anyone is a big thing but for you guys who aren't even supposed to be able to have kids, which has made you a target, for all the vamp haters and supes out there, cut him some slack Sookie its a wonder his head hasn't exploded".

I stop and think and realise she is right, I smile and hug her "thank you, I can always rely on you to put things into perspective for me"

"You are very welcome" she says

"ERIC!" I call him verbally and I shout his name mentally as well. The next second he is by my side looking anxious. I stand and hold him in my arms, "I'm sorry honey" I say quietly.

He wraps his arms around me and buries his head in my neck, "so am I" he says.

"Amelia made me realise how hard all this must be for you" I say

He turns to Amelia and nods, "My pleasure" she says with a smile.

"Shall we go home?" I ask

"Come on" Eric answers me and leads me out the door. As we head to the car, i tell him about Bill and what I did, he throws his head back and laughs.

"Seriously though Eric he is really creeping me out I can't stand it" I say. Eric looks thoughtfully at me and wraps his arm tightly around me.

"Don't worry my darling he won't hurt you, I have Karin watching him"

"Oh" I say in surprise.

"Yes, he has been a far too regular visitor to Fangtasia recently"

"I know" I agree, "Its not only that, he was in Merlottes the other night when I went to see Sam, he is always wandering around here, when I visit Amelia, he is like a lost puppy"

"He is really becoming a nuisance" Eric says grimly.

"He is...he scares me Eric, I don't know what he is going to do, I am too scared to listen in to his brain because I am worried what I will hear, and I know I won't be able to control my reaction and then he will know I can listen to vampires now and.."

"Hush, stop now" Eric stops and holds my shoulders. "He can't hurt you, he will die if he does, you know the terms of the Pledge, neither you or our child are in any danger from him, ok?" he looks straight into my eyes.

I nod "I know" I whisper and wrap my arms around him.

"Come on my darling lets go home" he says. 


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Another month has passed and I am now pretty much the size of a house, Dr Ludwig has warned us that it could be any time now. Eric is jumpy and he is not pleasant to be around. Pam has finally lost patience and banned him from the bar as he is having difficulty controlling himself. He is threatening a gruesome death to anyone who comes within 10 feet of me. To avoid any incidents I am at home and I am feeling restless.

Eric is out at his office at Fangtasia I told him to go and work as he was driving me insane with his constant hovering. it is so nice just to have some time to myself. I have been getting the nursery ready and putting the finishing touches to everything, I go to our room which Eric has ready for me to give birth in, there is a ceremonial dagger on the dressing table for Eric to cut the cord, and he has dug out his Viking animal firs and put them in the drawer.

I hear a knock at the door, I open it and see Mr Cataliades my demon godfather there, I look out and see Bill stationed at the end of the driveway, I nod at him and he nods back, if Bill is here then Karin also is somewhere around as Eric won't have Bill alone with me but I don't see her.

"How are you child?" Mr Cataliades asks as he steps inside.

"Ready for this to be over" I complain.

He laughs, Patience my child not much longer now, I am searching the prophecy's to find the date you will give birth I haven't yet found it but as soon as i do I will tell you, Do you have everything ready for the birth?"

I nod, "I think so" I say, "Eric has done this before with his human wife when he was human but that was a long while ago to say the least, and things have moved on since those times"

"Has Eric ever told you about his human wife and family?" Mr Cataliades enquires.

I shake my head, "No not really, odd bits now and again, just snippets he doesn't really like to talk about it, I sometimes wonder why, he always says he loved her, he said she died, but he has never said how, and I have never pushed it" I feel the need to change the subject, "Would you like to see the nursery?" I ask

He nods eagerly and I lead him upstairs to the room which is beautifully decorated, a carved wooden crib is in the middle of the room, mountains of toys, some brightly coloured plastic modern ones and some simple wooden carved ones. Mr Cataliades looks at the crib and carved toys.

"These are beautiful Sookie wherever did you get them?"

"Eric had the crib brought over from somewhere in Sweden, and he carved the toys himself" I say proudly.

Mr Cataliades runs his hand over the crib, "Sookie you do realise this is a genuine Viking crib don't you?"

My mouth drops open "You mean?" I stammer

He nods with a smile, "It seems Eric has kept some things from his human days" my mind flies to the animal skins and the dagger.

"How is it so well preserved?" I ask

"A combination of being stored well and a little preservation magic" he says with a smile.

We return downstairs and I see Bill still lurking around outside, i shake my head sadly, he really hasn't got the message, although he does go when I tell him to.

"What is troubling you child?" Mr Cataliades asks he has been watching my reaction to Bill.

I lower myself into a chair, and a big blood tear trickles down my cheek, I just spill my heart to my godfather. "Its Bill, it is like he is stalking me he won't leave me alone, he tries to say he is fulfilling the pledge he made to protect me and the baby, but he just scares me I am too scared to look in his head for what I will see in there, so I have just kept out of it, having this on/off switch to my telepathy has been a god send I can be ignorant if I want to for the first time in my life, but back to Bill he is scaring me the way he is always there"

My godfather looks at me and pats my hand, "Sookie you should look, you will know what you are facing, ignorance is not always bliss as you are proving by the state you are getting yourself in"

"I can't, as far as all the vamps know I have lost my telepathy completely, only Eric, Pam and Karin know otherwise and the fact I can now hear vamps, if I hear something from Bill which isn't good, I am afraid I will react and he will know". He nods thoughtfully.

"I will look my child" he says "Let me put your mind at rest" he pats my hand again, "Call Bill in" he says.

I open the front door, "Bill can you come here a moment please" I ask wondering if this is really a good idea. He eagerly comes in I invite him to sit down, I hear the back door open and I know Karin has entered the house I can hear her thoughts. I send her a quick mental message.

KARIN, ITS OK MR CATALIADES IS HERE WE ARE FINDING OUT WHAT IS WITH BILL ONCE AND FOR ALL

I get silence back and then a brief OK I WILL WAIT IN THE KITCHEN.

"Sookie what can I do for you" Bill says, it is an effort not to visibly cringe.

"Bill I want to know the truth once and for all, what you are playing at you are always hanging around, you Eric has told you, and I have told you in no uncertain terms to leave me alone, why do you keep doing it?" I stop and wait.

Bill stares at me blankly, "Sookie, I am protecting you as I pledged to do, it is no lie I love you but I accept that you have chosen Eric and are happy with him, I just wish to honour the pledge of protection I gave you, if you wish me to leave I will do so".  
I smile at him, "Thank you Bill, you have made me feel much better now"

Bill stands and nods, he bids goodbye to us and goes and resumes his post outside, I hear Karin slip out the back door shortly afterwards. Once I am sure they are gone, I look at my god father with almost a desperate look on my face.

He is shaking his head, "Sookie you were right not to look in that vampires mind, he is totally obsessed with you, he sees himself as your saviour, he wishes to remain close to you and try and in time lure you away from Eric, he cannot accept you are happy with Eric, he truly believes one day he will get you back".

"Oh" I say it was pretty much as I had feared.

"Eric has done the right thing having Karin shadow Bill, you should take comfort in that, and the fact I don't believe he would physically harm you"

I nod, "Thank you" I say

"You are very welcome my child, but now I have to leave, it was only a fleeting visit and I am glad I have been able to offer you some comfort" Mr Cataliades rises to his feet and I show him to the door.

I am sitting processing what I have been told when Eric comes in, I run (well waddle) to him and grip him tightly.

He folds me in his arms and gently lifts my chin so I am looking at him. "What is wrong my darling?" he asks with concern.

I lead him to the sofa and tell him everything that Mr Cataliades has said, Eric looks thoughtful. "Well it is no more than we suspected and already knew" he says eventually.

I smile and nod. I snuggle up to him and he kisses my head. "Eric?" I ask quietly.

"Hmmm" he replies

"The crib upstairs you had brought over from Sweden...was it yours?" I ask

"Yes" he says "How did you realise?"

"I showed Mr Cataliades he nursery and he asked me if I realised it was a genuine Viking crib".

"I see" Eric says

"You are not angry are you?" I ask.

He pulls me closer, "No my darling of course not, I would have told you, I just didn't want to say anything until our child was here and you were both safe"

I frown wondering what he means by that, but know better than to push it. Instead I look up at him and ask him if he wants some blood warming, he shakes his head, "No my darling I was working the bar tonight, Pam let me in on the condition I had a bottle of Trueblood in front of me and I didn't move no matter what happened".

I smile, "I bet it was easier for you not having me there with you?" I say

"Yes it was, I still had to answer questions from humans about if you were alright and if the baby had been born, some of the regulars are as excited as we are and are following your progress"

I giggle, "Well its nice to know I am missed there!"

"You are, but it is best you don't for the time being you are far too close to giving birth and I don't want it to happen there"

"Kind of an interesting thought though, giving birth in the bar!" I tease

Eric thinks about it and snorts with laughter, "yes I suppose it is" he agrees, then he turns and kisses me, and soon we are lost in each other. 


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

A couple of nights later Mr Cataliades returns, I am feeling really strange tonight, I have had some odd feelings in my tummy and he looks hard at me and touches my stomach and smiles, "It is nearly time" he says I nod.

"Do you know what will happen?" I ask

"I have been looking in the scriptures ad prophecies and I have found nothing, except for the fact your baby will be born this night"

I gape at him "Tonight?!" I say

"Yes I have only just found this information, so I thought it prudent to come and deliver it to you" he glances around "Where is Eric?" he asks

"I sent him to work again he was driving me nuts again" I say with a grin.

"Is he in close contact when the time comes?" he asks looking at me with concern, I nod. "To be honest with you I am feeling really strange tonight, I was in two minds of whether to let him go, but I didn't want to worry him any more than he already is".

"I will stay with you" he says and sits down on the sofa. As he says this huge searing pain feels like its ripping me in half suddenly grips me. I scream, and double over. Mr Cataliades stands and looks at me "It begins" he says.

"No shit Sherlock" I gasp, I want Eric, I call for him "ERIC GET HERE NOW ITS TIME", I shout it verbally as another pain cripples me and I send the message as loud as I can mentally, I don't have the compulsion to let go of my grip on the chair to get my cell phone to all him by a more traditional means. My scream has brought Bill who has been patrolling outside charging in and Karin also appears, they stare at me, as I snarl "Don't just stand there find Eric!" Karin leaves immediately but Bill is rooted to the spot staring at me, I feel another pain and I scream again falling to my knees, Bill is beside me and is helping me to my feet. Mr Cataliades is on the other side of me stroking my back gripping my arm.

"Sookie, take my hand I will help you" Bill says as he tries to lift me gently to my feet, I feel very strange, Bill's touch feels alien and I don't like it, it is almost as if my body senses something and is trying to warm me, I don't know if it's just the pain but I decide to follow the warning.

"Leave me alone" I snarl at Bill, he doesn't listen and continues to try and help me, I am getting angry I don't want Bill near me i want Eric, "Will you leave me alone and find Eric now" I snarl, my fangs are down and I am ready to rip out Bills throat. I send another mental message to Eric as another pain grips me. Bill stands and nods. In a slightly calmer tone I say "Please Bill I need Eric, just find him" I have hardly got the words out of my mouth as I hear the back door being wrenched off its hinges and Eric appears beside me, I grasp his arm as another pain grips me, Mr Cataliades has called Dr Ludwig and she is on her way. Eric scoops me up into his arms and carries me upstairs to our room. He lays me gently on the bed and lies down beside me, grasping my hand. I want to sit, he helps me up and sits behind me he is whispering to me in some ancient language, and stroking my hair, the pain is coming thick and fast . "Eric it hurts" I gasp

"Sookie I am with you, lean on me" Eric says soothingly and pulls me back on to his chest.

I notice Mr Cataliades poke his head around the door. "Sookie my child Dr Ludwig is on her way, i will wait downstairs". I nod, and manage to gasp a thank you before another pain grips me.

I am feeling very strange, my clothes feel as though they are weighing me down, I struggle to my feet and start to undress, Eric watches and then leaps to his feet and helps me, he too undresses and there we sit on the floor totally buck naked, but it feels right, I am bracing myself for another pain and when it comes I grip Eric's hand and gasp, I am trying to bring myself under control, I don't need to breathe any more but I unconsciously find myself doing breathing exercises. Eric urges me to kneel, he places his hand on my huge stomach and pulls me close I rest my head on his shoulder and he keeps talking to me, he caresses my stomach and I feel it relaxing me. Another pain takes me and I scream again, gripping Erics shoulder, my fangs are out and I bite him. He lifts my head up and stares into my eyes, he is talking to me constantly whispering in what sounds like Swedish, I recognise some of the words from the ones he has taught me.

The bedroom door opens and Dr Ludwig appears she takes one look at me gasping in pain and quickly approaches and examines me. "Sookie my dear, you are ready you are going to need to push when you get another pain go with it and push ok?" I nod.

Another pain comes and I push for all I am worth, I grip Erics arms and bury my face in his chest he lifts my head up again and stares into my eyes, I hold his gaze as I push again and again, as the pains come more and more pronounced and frequent the more I push the more pain I get I stare into Eric's eyes he doesn't move his gaze from me I am getting some kind of strength from him. I want to stand up suddenly i feel I need to do it, I stand and as I push again I crouch Eric moves with me, never once taking his eyes from mine, and constantly whispering to me. This is so intense.

"Eric I can't do this any more" I gasp

"Yes you can my darling, look at me, you can do this" he says not taking his eyes from mine, I grip his hair and push again

"There you go, come on Sookie you have suffered worse pain than this, and you suffered it as a human you are now a vampire and much stronger.

"I need some blood" I whisper

Dr Ludwig appears at the side of me with a thermos and offers it to me, I drain the flask and the effect is instant, I can do this. "Eric look at me" I say firmly

"Yes my darling I am here" he says, he looks into my eyes again and I grasp his hands and push for all I am worth. I open my mind to Eric, and he opens his to me, we are one, he feels my pain, and I feel his strength and draw on it, he moves with me as I push and he continues to whisper to me, I am in control and I can do this.

I am drawn back by Dr Ludwig's voice "Sookie one more push and your baby with be here, please lift your bottom and open your legs a little wider so I can help you deliver your baby" I am shocked by this, the baby is to be born so quickly? Human babies can take hours to come, I do as I am told, Eric holds my head and stares into my eyes, and I hear him say Jag älskar dig, I repeat it back to him and push one more time.

"Your baby is here Sookie" Dr Ludwig exclaims.

I break eye contact with Eric and glance down and see my baby wriggling on the floor, it has taken only about 20 minutes from beginning to end. Eric releases me, stands and takes the dagger from the table and cuts the cord, he delves into a drawer and fetches out the animal skin and wraps the baby up in it and holds the baby close to him his eyes are staring at the child in his arms. Suddenly he raises the child above his head flings his head back and shouts "min son och arvinge" I swing my head up to Eric recognising what he had just shouted, "my son and heir" – its a boy we have a son. As I stare at him with his son raised above his head, I am getting a glimpse of the viking who lived over 2,000 years ago. Eric settles beside me, his arm around me and he offers me our our son, unwrapping him from the animal skin, I take him in my arms and turn to Eric we kiss and he pulls us close to him so we are all touching skin to skin. Karin and Pam appear at the door, and Eric looks up and beckons them forward. He wraps the animal skin around me and our son. They look at Eric, then me and then the baby. Eric nods at them and they leave.

"What was that about?" I whisper,

"They have seen the child and they will now make the announcement"

The baby starts to cry, a human mother would instinctively raise the child to her breast but my instincts are different as a vampire I bite my wrist and offer it to the child he latches on to my wrist and sucks wildly. Eric wraps the animal skin around us aain as it has slipped away and holds us close. As the baby lets go, Eric takes him from me, and bites his own wrist and offers it to the child, he starts suckling nosily again latched on to Erics wrist. Eric smiles and watches as his son drinks his blood. I can't help thinking Erics blood will be better for our son, he has been a vampire for so long. I look down at our son and see he has fallen asleep contented and full. Eric gently gazes at his son, "Sookie look, how beautiful is that". I look from Erics proud face to our sleeping son. I am feeling overwhelming emotions coming from Eric, love, pride, protection, all directed at me and our son.

Eric tears his eyes away from his son and stares at me, "do you need some more blood my darling?" he asks

I nod, "BILL" Eric bellows. I glance at our son afraid Eric's shouting will have awoken him but he still lies peacefully sleeping.

Bill appears and his eyes fall on the child, I feel slightly unnerved as he does so, "Fetch my wife the blood" Eric says.

Bill nods and moments later he returns with another thermos flask of warm human blood, I guzzle it down and immediately feel alert and not at all like I have just given birth.

Bill leaves as the phone rings Eric fumbles for it and answers "Your majesty" he says

"Yes, it is a boy, I have a son, thank you your majesty ...well we would be honoured"

Eric hangs up.

"I take it that was Felippe " I say.

"Yes he wants to come and see the child for himself, he is coming here tomorrow"

"Shit" I say

"Quite, but it has to be done"

I nod, I realise it will be like this, but I just want to spend time with Eric and our son.

There is a knock and Mr Catiladies pops his head around the door. He comes over and touches the child who opens his eyes and looks up at him and grips his finger. He looks from the child to me and then to Eric, "You have a beautiful son, he is very special, he has his fathers viking spirit and his mothers heart. He also has traits which will be very useful as he matures"

"Mr Catiliadies will you be his godparent ...erm I mean sponsor like you are mine?" I ask

"It would be my honour child" he says, he mutters a few words whilst holding his hand over the baby's head there is a bright light, and then a beautiful sound almost like a bird singing.

"Do you have a name for him, I have to update the scrolls and parchments now the prophecy has been fulfilled it would be nice to have the childs name to add to it"

I look at Eric we have been talking names for the last week or so and Eric wanted to give his son an old Norse name, we had decided on one which we liked Eric glances at me and I nod.

"Ásvaldr" Eric says proudly.

I butt in, his full name is "Asvaldr Dermot Northman", Eric grips my hand and smiles at me. I had told Eric I wanted to honour my brave great uncle who had lost his life trying to warn me about Niall's plan to have me killed.

I have a sudden thought as Mr Cataliades is leaving, I stand and wrapping the fur around me and run towards him "Wait" I say he turns and smiles at me, "What is it child?" he says.

I wonder how i am going to say this "I don't mean to sound ungrateful or rude and I really don't want to insult you, apart from Eric you are the only person I would trust..."

"But?" Mr Cataliades adds for me

"But...you haven't given him telepathy have you? I lower my head and wait.

He touches my chin and lifts my head up to meet his face, "No child...but you have"

"No!" I gasp "Oh no" I am distraught.

"Hush don't fret, he has your vampire version of the gift, not the original gift I gave you as a baby" he looks knowlingly at me and it hits me he has the ability to switch it off, thank god.

"I know you are concealing your gift from Felipe and only a small number of vampires know the truth, you are a very wise girl I should have given you guidance throughout your life, that was my mistake, I don't think you will make the same mistake with your son".  
"I won't, thank you" I say, Mr Cataliades nods and smiles and turns to leave, just as he does so he pauses looks back over his shoulder and says "But the gift I have given him will prove very useful to him". I return to the bedroom and see the most beautiful sight, Eric still totally buck naked lying on the bed on his side with his head propped up by his arm with his son next him, kicking and wriggling, Eric is gazing down at him and offering his finger to the child, who grasps it tightly. He is talking to the child in Swedish. He looks up as I walk in and smiles, this is the most human I have ever seen him look.

"Sookie is everything alright?" he asks

"Sort of, Mr Cataliades has told me I have passed on my telepathy to him" I nod at Ásvaldr "We will have to teach him wisely" I add.

Eric stands and walks towards me "Sookie don't worry about it we will teach him well, he will learn all he needs to know, his father is over 2,000 years old and when he walked the earth as a human he was a Viking warrior, his mother ..." he pauses and pushes my hair from my face "is the most beautiful, brave wonderful person I have ever met, and the most astounding vampire ever sired" Eric kisses me gently on the lips and as if he realises that is his cue Asvaldr starts to cry, in the blink of an eye we are both beside him, I gather him into my arms and Eric fetches the wooden crib and some clothes i lay him in it and quickly dress him, and cover him with a blanket. 


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Eric and I dress and spend the rest of the evening staring at the little bundle wiggling in his crib, Eric attaches a mobile and some dangling toys to the crib and I watch as my son reaches for them, with his tiny hands.

"Eric what were you saying to him when I came back in and you were on the bed with him?"

"It was an old Viking poem" he says, I sense sadness coming from him.

"Eric?" I ask touching his arm

"I spoke the same words to my human son many years ago shortly after his birth"

I lean up and hold him tightly.

Eric strokes my back and continues to talk "My son was born he was called Arik – it is where I got my name Eric from I took my son's name when I became a vampire"

"What is your real name then?" I ask but I am sure I know the answer without asking

"Asvaldr" he says with a sad smile.

"What was your wife like?" I ask

"She was beautiful, but she was not a strong woman like you, she died giving birth to Arik, my mother cared for Arik when we were out in battles".

I realise now Eric's obsession with keeping me and the baby safe, he lost his human wife to childbirth and then his son when he became a vampire. I hold him to me and he squeezes me tightly.

I want to lighten the atmosphere a little, its getting all a bit heavy in here. "Can I call my friends and tell them the news?" I ask

Eric smiles and nods, "Felipe knows so go for it!"

It is nearly midnight but I call Amelia, Jason, Alcide and of course Sam. Within the hour Amelia has arrived and is staring at the baby she has brought us the usual gifts of clothes and toiletries, but then she pulls me to one side, and hands me a box. I open it and inside is a small talisman on a chain. "This has a very strong protection spell on it, when he wears it it will protect from almost anything" I wrap my arms around her and thank her.

Eric is watching, he steps forward, "That is very kind of you" he says.

Amelia smiles "You are welcome, I wanted him to have something a bit more useful" she says, "Anyway I'll be going, let you get some rest, you look great by the way nobody would think you gave birth a couple of hours ago" She kisses my cheek and leaves with a wave. The next to arrive is Sam, he had asked for our address when I phoned to tell him, and after Merlottes closed he arrived, they had had a whip round in the bar and collected a fair sum, and there was a bouquet of flowers, card signed by everyone at Merlottes that night and a small gift wrapped up in pretty wrapping paper. I take Sam to see him, he bent down and offered his finger to the child, smiling. "He's beautiful Sookie" Sam says sincerely, Eric is standing behind us, Sam turns to Eric, "Congratulations you have a fine son Eric"

"I have" he agreed.

After Sam left I didn't think we would get any more visitors, but I hear a truck pull up and am surprised to see Jason and Michelle. They come in and Jason gives me an awkward hug "Where's my nephew then?" he says I lead him upstairs and point to the crib. "He looks like Eric doesn't he" Jason says immediately. I nod in agreement, "What you called him?"

"Asvaldr" I say quietly

"As..what?" Jason says with a frown, "where the hell did that come from?"

"Asvaldr", I repeat, "It's Old Norse cognate of Oswald, which means God and Rule" Jason looks at me blankly "Eric chose it" I say in the end, "its name from his original language" .

"Oh I see" he says, Michelle had a quick coo over him and the they both left, Eric had followed all our human guests to the their cars and when returned I grasped his arm, "Eric did you glamour them all as they left?" I ask.

"Yes, they no longer know where we live" he replies with no hint of remorse, I smile to myself and realise it was for the best.

I wonder what will happen during the daytime hours, what if he wakes up, Eric assures me that as he is vampire and so he won't wake up in the day.

That evening when we rise, I say we, Eric and I rose at exactly the same time which for me was quite a novelty, we went straight to the crib and there was Asvaldr sleeping peacefully, then suddenly his eyes opened and he stared at Eric and I, He has Eric's beautiful blue eyes and it is startling how much he looks like him. Eric lifted the child from the crib, bit his wrist and offered it to him, Asvaldr suckled happily while I went and got myself some blood and some for Eric. Eric handed our son to me while he drank his blood, and I offered him my wrist, he suckled my blood and then lay cooing in his crib.

A little later I carry my son downstairs I am not looking forward to tonight if I am honest, Felipe is coming and I am dreading it. Just as I am thinking this I see a hearse pull up outside, Eric glances out of the window and says "he's here" Already? Jeez darkness has only just fallen he must be desperate to have travelled during daytime. I run upstairs and climb into bed I arrange myself with Asvaldr in my arms, as i hold him he grasps my wrist and pulls it towards him, I quickly bite it and offer it to him, and Felipe enters as I am feeding my son. The look on his face is priceless, Eric follows Felippe in and sits beside me. "Is he hungry again?" he asks biting his wrist and offering it to his son. Felipe is mesmerised he comes closer and I take the opportunity to have a delve in his brain, I see thoughts of awe and fear, wondering exactly what this child is. I see no malice though which is a relief. As Asvaldr lays eyes on Felipe he stares at him almost as if he is reading his mind then he turns away and continues suckling on Eric's wrist.

"Such a beautiful child" Felipe says reverently, he clicks his fingers and two goons walk forward holding a huge box between them. "A small gift for your son Sheriff Northman, Mrs Northman"

Eric nods, "Thank you your majesty that is most kind"

"Thank you" I say quietly.

"I will leave you both in peace, and I will send official word out that the child is born and the prophecy has been fulfilled".

"Thank you your majesty" Eric says again.

As Felipe leaves he turns and stares at me and Asvaldr and then leaves, Eric follows to see him out.

When Eric returns I look up "Was it worth it all that for about 2 minutes?" I say

Eric nods, "he has to see the child with his own eyes, Dr Ludwig has had swear she delivered the child, Mr Cataliades has had so swear he witnessed the proceedings and Felipe as king has to lay eyes on the child before he officially announces it"

"Oh" I say, "hang on Mr Cataliades wasn't in the room when I gave birth?"

"He was in the building, he is part demon he doesn't need to be in the room to know exactly what is happening ".

We return downstairs Eric lays an animal skin on the floor and we put our son on it, I can't take my eyes off him. I am feeling surprisingly good, I knew I wouldn't feel like most new mothers feel after giving birth as my body would heal much quicker , but I feel fitter than I did before I was pregnant, and stronger too.

There is a knock at the door, Eric goes to answer it, and in walks Bill, I am immediately on alert, I can't get the feeling that Bill wants to harm us out of my mind.

"Sookie how are you?" he asks smoothly

"I'm good thanks, what do you want?"

Bill looks surprised by my blunt response, he moves closer to me, and suddenly there is a flash of light and he is thrown back and crashes against the wall. Eric looks from me to Bill in surprise.

"I didn't do it" I say defensively

Bill composes himself and tries to approach me again, as soon as he gets within arms length of me the same flash of light occurs and this time he is across the other side of the room in a heap.

Eric roars with laughter, and looks at his son, "It appears our son doesn't like you Bill" he says, he bends to pick up Asvaldr and slowly walks towards Bill as he gets close to Bill the flash of light throws Bill off his feet again.

I am staring in surprise, Bill glares at us and leaves. Eric comes to sit beside me, "Our son is a good judge of character" he says he is clearly amused by what has just happened.

I think back to when Bill had tried to help me when I was in labour, I tell Eric about the sensation I got when Bill had tried lift me. I call Mr Cataliades and tell him what has happened and ask him his opinion, I hear a chuckle down the line. "Your son is using my gift well although I am surprised he has mastered it so soon"

"Your gift?" I splutter in amazement, Eric's head whips around to me and he stares at me.

"Indeed my child, your son has the gift to see if the person who approaches him has good or bad intentions, obviously somewhere deep down Bill has the intention to hurt either him or you, so when Bill approached you your son sensed it and protected you, when Eric was holding him, he protected his father from the same threat"

"and you gave him that gift?" I say

"I did child, it is very old demon magic, as the miracle vampire child of the prophecy not to mention my sponsor and the son of my other sponsor or goddaughter as you call it I felt he deserved the honour of this protection, it will be very useful to him as he grows up".

"Thank you so much Mr Cataliades I say gratefully

"You are most welcome my child" he says "I don't wish to be rude, but if that is all I must get on"

"Yes of course" I say.

I tell Eric everything that has been said, Eric gapes at his son, "He will be invincible" he says in awe.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

I am feeling good, it has been a week now since I gave birth and I appear to have finally got rid of my stalker, I haven't seen sight nor sound of Bill since Asvaldr threw him across the room with the gift his godfather gave him. It still makes me smile when I think of the moment when Bill realised he had been outsmarted by a baby. Eric tells me he has been hanging around Fangtasia but not too often, Karin is still tailing him but she reports he is spending a lot of time in Bon Temps now. Which I have to admit is a bit of a blow to me as i want to go there and show my son off.

I have discussed it with Eric and he agreed but insisted I take Pam with me, he was up to his eyes in paperwork from the days he had taken off to be with us, his Sheriff duties and Fangtasia paperwork didn't just stop because he was the subject of a prophecy and had become the worlds first vampire father!

Pam came to pick us and drove us to Bon Temps.

"Pam, would it be a problem if I came back to work the bar, I kind of miss it?" I ask

"No, I am assuming you are asking if you can bring your son?" she says with a smile.

"Erm...yes" I admit

"Fine, if Eric has no objections, the regulars are all asking when you will be bringing him to see us, and I know the staff are eager to see him as well...even Thalia asked about you" she says

"Really?" I say

"Really and Thalia is only concerned about Thalia, but since you became one of us, her mere tolerance of you being Eric's pet has evolved"

"Pet?" I say indignantly

"That is how she perceived you" Pam answers bluntly, "she is older than Eric, not by much but she is older, and she still has very...conservative views about human relationships with vampires"

"Humans are only good for food and being an entertaining pet?" I ask

"Basically" Pam replies with a nod. "but for the most part she just likes to be left alone and Eric respects that and in turn she respects Eric and his position, he gave her a home when she was thrown out of Illinois and she hasn't forgotten that.

"So because I am now a vampire and Eric's wife to boot I get a bit of that respect by default?"

"No its not just that, she does genuinely respect the way you put Eric first like when you killed that drainer, everyone else was more scared of the silver but you just jumped in there and to hell with it"

"I see" I say quietly.

I notice we have arrived at Merlotte's, I had rung Sam earlier and asked if it were ok if I came over, I'd also called Amelia and asked her to meet me there, I wanted at least one friendly face!

Pam stepped out of the car and scanned the parking lot as I lifted Asvaldr out of his seat, I whispered in his ear, "no throwing people across the room, if you need to, just a gentle shove will be fine, Pam is here" I climb out thinking what the hell am I doing he's a baby, he is probably using his gift unconsciously at the moment.

As we enter Merlottes a huge cheer goes up, I look around and everyone is there, Holly comes over and coo's over Asvaldr, "Hi Sookie, oh look at him he is gorgeous"

"Hi Holly" I beam. "Asvaldr this is Holly, mommy used to work with her here"

Pam rolls her eyes and sits down, she is watching everyone who approaches me. I sit down and Sam comes over with two bottles of Trueblood.

"Hi Sam" I say with a smile.

"Hey Sookie, how's things?" he asks he touches Asvaldrs cheek, "Hey there champ you being a good boy for your mommy?"

I look around for Amelia, she hasn't arrived yet, Halleigh and Andy come over, and Halleigh smiles, "he is beautiful Sookie, may I?" she asks.

"Sure" I say, "Asvaldr this is mommy's good friends Halleigh and Andy" I gently place him in Halleighs arms and he looks intently at her, he turns to Andy, and stares the next thing Andy topples backwards, and sits down unceremoniously in the seat behind him.

"Andy what are you doing you will frighten the baby" Halleigh says she hands him back to me "Sorry Sookie, I didn't think my husband had had that much to drink" She glares at Andy as they walk away. Andy looks bemused at his clumsiness.

Amelia arrives and makes a beeline for me, "Sookie!" she shouts "Hey there little man, remember your Auntie Amy?" she says offering her finger to Asvaldr. He immediately reaches and grasps her finger cooing and gurgling.

"Gosh he has one firm grip!" she says.

Suddenly there is a commotion at the door, I look around and see Bill falling back out the open doorway, I hadn't noticed him arriving, as soon as he sees me he turns and leaves. I stifle a giggle and Pam frowns, "What was that about?" she asks

"I have no idea" I lie "but it was funny!"

Pam smiles, "yes it was" she agrees.

I see Jason and walk over to sit with him, "Hey Jason" I say as I sit down.

"Sookie, what are you doing here with him?" he asks looking at me.

"Nice to see you too, I have come to show off my son to my friends like any other new mom would do, do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course not, i just don't want you to get hurt or anything to happen to him" he says

"Why would that happen?" I ask

"Vampire Bill told me that there are people ... you know vampires out looking to harm you both and he said that if I saw you in town I should call him so he could come and protect you, I told him I had promised Eric that I would help protect you as well, and he said I should call him too"

Damn Bill Compton, "So did you?" I ask

"I sure did, when Sam called to say you were coming over I phoned Bill, but he hasn't shown up yet, I guess its a good thing I am here"

I smile, "Well thank you Jason, that was real good of you" I stop how do I word this, "but I guess Bill doesn't realise, I have protection, Pam is here with me, see" I say gesturing to Pam over at the table. "She comes with me when Eric is unable to" I say

"Well its a good job seeing as he didn't even bother to show up" Jason grumbles

"It would probably be best if you don't tell him again when I come to visit if he can't be relied upon?" I say.

"No, I guess not and if you have protection anyway" he seems satisfied with this.

"Would you like to hold him Jason?" I ask

"Sure" he says and holds out his arms, "Come here fella" he says as I lay Asvaldr in his arms. "Sook, he really does look like Eric" Jason says as he smiles down at the wriggling baby in his arms.

"Aww Jason it suits you!" a voice shouts.

Jason scowls and hands the baby back to me, some of his fellow crew workers from the Parish are in it was one of them who made the comment.

"You like being an uncle to a vamp?" another shouts, Pam is on her feet and I quickly stand hand my son to her and approach the men.

"Hi there y'all you remember me don't you, I'm Jason's sister", I smile showing my fully extended fangs.

"Erm...yeah hi Sookie" one of the men stammers.

"Now who was the rude man who just insulted me, my brother and son?" I ask

They all stare at me, I know who it is and I turn to him, "Bobby Ray Becket, that was not a nice thing to say, now was it, how would you feel if Jason had insulted your sister?"

"My sister ain't no vamp" he says the alcohol has made him brave (or stupid)

I smile, "Well I am and so is my friend Pam over there, and she isn't real tolerant when people insult me and my family, and I am a new vampire which means I am not as strong as her, and I really wouldn't be able to stop her should she get real upset, do you follow what I'm saying?"

He nods and swallows, he takes a look at Pam and she gives him her fiercest look, complete with a hiss. I nearly laugh.

"So are you going to be nice Bobby Ray?" I ask

He nods "Sorry Sookie" he mumbles

"No Bobby Ray" I say, "Look at me" I say, he looks up and I have him "You are going to go over there and you are going to apologise to my brother you are going to tell him in a loud and clear voice that you are extremely sorry and didn't mean it then you are going to go to the bar and buy my brother a drink, when you have done that you are going to walk back over here and apologise to your friend Vinnie for sleeping with his girlfriend and you are not going to behave like a douchebag ever again, do you understand me?" he nods. I step away and sit down with Jason.

"What did you do?" he asks

The next minute Bobby Ray comes over and apologises to Jason for what he said, he goes to the bar buys a beer and hands it to Jason, who beams, then walks over to Vinnie and apologises for sleeping with his girlfriend, the group of men fall silent and then all hell breaks loose as Vinnie leaps over the table and grabs Bobby Ray by the throat and starts pounding him. I stand, "Bye Jason" I say.

Pam and I leave as Sam comes over to break up the two men.

"Sookie you are ruthless in such a conniving way" Pam says, "That was so good, I was ready to rip his balls off but that other guy will do the job for me"

"I smile" I don't feel any remorse for what I have just done, must be the vamp in me! 


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

I want to return to work, but I don't want to cause any headaches for everyone who are pledged to protect us. Eric is unconcerned and is encouraging me to return to work, if I want to, I think he just wants us with him in his office at Fangtasia, where he can be nearby, I have never seen Eric so besotted he adores the child, the slightest murmur and he is there. I also think there is the fact that, if I am back at work he doesn't have to do any paperwork any more.

Eric has bought a new car, for us and as we drive to Fangtasia with our son strapped in the back in his car seat, I feel this is almost human. When we arrive I climb out of the car and lean in to unstrap Asvaldr, while Eric scans the parking lot. When we walk into Fangtasia the vamps all immediately gather around us staring at the baby in my arms, but it is obvious none of them mean him any harm as they haven't been blasted across the room.

I walk into the bar, and I talk to my son as I do so, "This is your daddy's bar he owns this place" I say to him, I move into a booth and watch, Asvaldr is watching too he is taking in everything around him. I see a lot of the Fangtasia regulars the usual group of fangbangers and the boys from the Air force base, Eric is in his office and I sense that he is doing paperwork, as I am getting frustration through our bond.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I ask him mentally

PAPERWORK THERE IS A TON OF IT is the miserable response

I stifle the urge to laugh DO YOU WANT SOME HELP? I ask

NO YOU SIT OUT THERE AND ENJOY YOURSELF MY DARLING, IS OUR SON BEHAVING HIMSELF?

I smile as I reply WELL HE HASN'T BLASTED ANYONE AGAINST THE WALL YET

THERE IS STILL TIME, is the dry response.

Just as I reflect on that answer Bill walks into the bar, ERIC BILL IS HERE. I quickly warn him.

Bill's eyes meet mine and he looks shocked to see me, he glances at Asvaldr. The next minute, Eric is beside me and walking towards Bill, "Bill come through to my office".

Bill hesitates as he realises he has to pass us, I stand and move out of the way.

"Come along Bill, I don't want my walls damaged when my son decides he wants to put you through one" Eric mutters.

I snort with laughter and Bill glares at me.

As Bill is led away, I sit back down and Pam comes and sits with me, "What was that about?" she asks with amusement, I look her in the eye and tell her mentally what happened when Bill came to visit and how it was the gift bestowed on Asvaldr by Mr Cataliades. Pam grins at first and then throws her head back laughing loudly, everyone in the bar looks around at her, she lifts my son into her arms.

"You are a very smart boy, my brother" she says looking at him. He reaches out to her and touches her face with his tiny hand. She stops laughing and gazes at him, "Its almost as if he is trying to look into my mind" she murmurs.

I suddenly feel extreme anger, followed by pain and then bemusement, as I feel this Asvaldr's face has turned fixed on the door to Eric's office and he starts to cry.

PAM BILL HAS HURT ERIC, I am on my feet and rushing towards the office, Pam follows still clutching Asvaldr. As I enter I see the strangest thing I have ever seen in my life, Bill has attacked Eric and now Eric is sitting in what looks like a golden bubble and Bill is in a heap in the opposite corner.

I move towards Eric and the bubble shimmers and lets me inside "He tried to stake me but he missed" Eric says I see the stake still sitting in Erics chest I pull it out, throwing it to the ground and I lift his t shirt and kiss and lick the wound.

"Sookie" I raise my head to the sound of my voice and Pam hands me my son and turns to Bill with a look which says she is going to hurt him and badly. As soon as we are all in the bubble together Pam moves towards Bill but something prevents her from dragging him to his feet and she is slowly being pulled back towards us.

"What is this?" she asks

"Pam come here" Eric orders

Pam looks at him as if he has gone crazy but obeys as soon as she has moved and reaches us she too is enveloped by our bubble, she stares at it and then at us. Our attention is drawn to Bill, he starts to contort in pain, the screams coming from him are terrifying the noise brings Thalia and Indira running in and Karin also appears from somewhere they stop dead at the sight in front of them, not quite believing what they are seeing.

They look from Bill to us and back again. I have seen enough.

"Asvaldr stop" I shout and immediately Bill stops writhing and lies on the floor in silence glaring at us.

Realisation dawns on the vampires and they all stare at the baby who is staring back at them. They all fall to their knees and repeat the pledge of protection. Eric struggles to his feet, "you will not speak of what you have witnessed in this room" he says.

Thalia and Indira nod and rush to leave. Karin walks towards me and holds her hand out to Asvaldr, he reaches for her and grasps her hand cooing at her. "This is your sister Karin" I say quietly to him. Immediately the bubble engulfs her too. Pam looks stunned. Eric lifts his son into his arms and kisses his forehead. I get up and walk towards Bill, the protective bubble grows and comes with me..

"What were you planning to do Bill?" I ask staring at him.

He looks so pathetic on the floor, "I love you Sookie" he whines

"Well you have a funny way of showing it Bill Compton" I snap, "Staking my husband is not going to make me love you again, in fact all it does is make me want to stake you"

"I want you back" he says, "I am better for you than he is, I love you".

I shake my head, "Bill you are insane, its not going to happen, I loved you once you were my first lover and what did you do, you betrayed me, you were using me on the orders of the Queen, you didn't love me at all"

"I did, I fell in love with you" he protests, "I love you Sookie, he is no good for you, you belong with me, you were mine first" .

Ok this is getting stalker crazy now, I am not afraid, but I am pissed - really pissed, I pull myself up to my full height and put my hands on my hips, my fangs drop.

"Leave. Me. Alone. Is that clear enough - I hate you Bill, I love Eric, and only Eric get that into your thick skull or so help me I will stake you" I snarl

He looks at me and a red tear trickles down his cheek, "Sookie please" he stammers

"You are pathetic" I say scornfully, "I hate you so much right now, you have tried to kill my husband, who is next – my son? Do you think if you rid me of everyone around me I will come back to you? I can never love you not now, I hate you, come near me or my family again and I will stake you" I turn away, and as I do so Bill's voice follows.

"Do it and end my misery, I can't exist without your love" he says.

As he says this, the stake which he had used to try and kill Eric flies across the room and plunges into his chest. The shock on his face is only matched by everyone else's, as he crumbles to dust.

"Ok what just happened?" I say as I take in the dust on the floor.

I turn and see Eric with his mouth wide open, he is staring at his son, Pam and Karin look at each other, and then at me.

The bubble has vanished and my son is sleeping in his fathers arms, "He's tired himself out" is all Pam can say.

"Yeah killing obsessive vampire stalkers is a tiring business" I reply sarcastically

"What are we going to do?" Karin asks

We all look at Eric who is looking as dumbfounded as we all feel, he shakes his head, "Well nobody is going to believe a baby did it, and even if they did we are not going to tell anyone that" he strokes his son's head, and its as if doing that gave him inspiration. "I was holding my son, he came at me with a stake, it wasn't clear who he wanted to stake, you three attacked to protect Asvaldr".

Eric stops and it hits him "He wanted to kill me!" he says I turn to him and wrap my arm around him.

"I'm sorry honey, its my fault" I say.

"No, it was Bill's fault he had become obsessed with you we knew that but we underestimated the lengths he would go to, to try and get you back" Eric is adamant.

"As if I would return to him after I knew he had staked you!" I say looking at him incredulously.

"Think about it Sookie, he arrived he was shocked to see you here, he was not expecting it, his plan was to stake me and leave before anyone had noticed and then 'find' me and raise the alarm. You would have been heartbroken and he would have moved in on you. But you were here which was his first mistake, then he failed to remember we have a blood bond so despite the fact you were here he decided to try and stake me, he failed but you had been alerted and so had our son".

He stops and looks around, "It seems very far fetched" I say

"It is what happened" Eric says firmly

"How do you know that?" Pam asked staring at Eric.

"I have just seen the whole incident in my head from Bill's perspective"

I stare at Eric "Honey he didn't hit you on the head did he?" I ask trying not to sound sarcastic and failing.

Eric glares at me, "No, when I stroked Asvaldr's head it came into my head, like a vision"

Our mouths drop open, I walk towards my son who now has his eyes open and is looking at me.

I touch his head "Is this true?" I murmur.

Immediately my head is filled with the events of what happened from Bill's point of view complete with his thoughts. Having insight to what Bill was thinking and doing to my husband is distressing me I don't want to see or hear any more "Make it stop" I scream, blood tears are coursing down my cheeks and the thoughts immediately disappear. Eric approaches me and wraps his free arm around me.

I stare down at my son, I am afraid, what is he? He is so powerful. I touch his head again , and I feel an overwhelming surge of love. My fear disappears immediately.

Eric turns to Pam and Karin "As your maker I command you, Pam and Karin never to speak of anything which transpired in this room with anyone else, Bill attacked while I was holding my son, you three attacked him and he was staked, this is what happened, do you understand?"

"Yes master" they say together.

Eric looks at me and I nod at him, and place a kiss on his cheek. 


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Both Eric and I have been shaken by our experience. Felipe was called immediately and Bill's demise explained. When we are asked for his reasons as why he would do this, we decide honesty is the best policy. Jealousy, plain and simple and it had unhinged him, he wanted me and Eric and the baby stood in his way, he had been stalking me for months but none of us had any idea he would go so far. Pam, Karin and I are all questioned but due to the protection my son had and the fact we had added that Eric was holding him at the time of the attack, we were all within our rights to kill Bill. Even though that isn't what happened at all and we all lied through our teeth.

I am not sorry Bill is dead, he had indeed clearly become bitter and twisted because I loved Eric, and it had warped him. I am beginning to wonder how many more deaths I am going to cause, I thought that when I had become a vampire it would make things better not worse, now it seems I am responsible for the destruction of an entire race of Fairies, the drainer and now Bill. But then all of them deserved it didn't they? My lingering hint of humanity is warring with the practical conscience free kill or be killed mindset of the vampire

I have just received news from Mr Cataliades, shortly after talking to Felipe that war had broken out in the faery just like it had been predicted, the remaining water fae who had tried before to kill me wanted to finish the job now I was a vamp, Niall had apparently reluctantly agreed that now I was a vampire I was a threat to the faery but wanted to keep order there and protect his own position, so he had agreed to the representatives including Jabberjak to leave the faery and try and kill me, when word had got back that all three attempts had failed civil war broke out –again with the result that with no portals open to escape the entire race had been wiped out. I am now sitting in Eric's office with my head in my hands, Eric is out in the bar with Asvaldr. I just want to go home. I send a mental message out to my husband.

ERIC I WANT TO GO HOME

The office door opens and Eric is standing there looking at me, he open his arms and I run to him and he embraces me. It occurs to me our son is not with him. I pull away.

"Where's Asvaldr?" I ask slightly panicked

"You should come and see" Eric replies and leads me out to the bar, my mouth drops open as I see Pam sitting holding him blowing raspberries on his tummy and Karin is standing behind Pam pulling silly faces. Asvaldr is giggling loudly.

They both stop and stare as they see the grins on our faces.

"Please carry on" I say unable to hide the amusement in my voice. Pam stands and hands Asvaldr back to me.

"You two abandoned your son with us, we had to amuse him somehow" she replies curtly.

When we are back home, we feed our son, and lay him in his crib, it is almost dawn and I am beginning to feel it. We climb into our coffin and fall asleep in each others arms.

I awaken with a start, I glance across at Eric and see he is still dead, I open the coffin lid and check Asvaldr he is sound asleep i look at the clock it is dark and I wonder why Eric hasn't risen, just as I am thinking this I feel his arms around me, "You are up quickly" he says as he kisses me, and leads me back to the bed. He lies me down and climbs on top of me, I feel his arousal and I suddenly feel its not right not with our son in the same room.

"Eric stop" I say firmly pushing him off me.

"What?" he says

"Eric our son is over there, its...not right" I say

Eric nods sulkily, "You are quite right but if he were a normal baby there wouldn't be a problem" he crawls off the bed and peers into the crib.

"Min vackra son, du är vaken, kom till pappa" he says lifting Asvaldr out of his crib, he bites his wrist and offers it, He smiles as Asvaldr feeds from him. I go and warm up some blood for us .

"Eric what did you say when you picked him up?" I ask as I hand him a mug of blood

"I said My beautiful son, you are awake, come to your daddy"

I smile and lean up to kiss his chin, "You are just a big softie" I whisper.

"When it comes to my family, I am loving, but if never forget I am still a vampire and I will always be a Viking, never mistake my love for weakness Sookie" I hear the clear warning tone in his voice.

"I know that" I say "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I just like this softer side to you, you are so wonderful with him" I stop

Eric turns to me and nods but doesn't say a word.

"Eric?" I ask

"I do not wish to be seen as softer, I am not soft I am a loving father there is a difference" I hear the edge in his voice.

I've offended him, shit I didn't mean to, "Eric I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I love you with all my heart " I realise how I can get out of this I get down on my knees "forgive me" I say.

"Stand up Sookie" he says

He gently places Asvaldr in his crib and leads me downstairs, he grabs me and rips off my clothes, he pushes me to the ground and with no preamble takes me roughly, I am trying to push him off but he is too strong he overpowers me I hear myself screaming NO and STOP; When he reaches his climax he bites my neck and he doesn't make it pleasurable.

I am so shocked I can't speak, he was so cold so calculating he didn't care for my feelings at all ...he raped me.

He stands and leaves the room without a word. A blood tear trickles down my cheek and I quickly run back upstairs and dress. I hear Eric come in behind me.

"Sookie" he says coldly

I don't answer him,

"Sookie" he says again, he is beside me now, and touches my shoulders, ""i wanted you to see I was not soft or weak"

I shake my head,

"Sookie come here" he says sharply, I step away from him.

"Sookie come here"

"NO" I shout

"SOOKIE!"

I scream and as I do so I open my eyes, I am in the coffin, Eric is standing over me shaking me his hands are on my shoulders, he is looking concerned. "Sookie what happened?" he asks

I sit up and take in my surroundings, "Eric?" I say hesitantly

"Sookie, what is it my darling what happened to you?" he sits down and pulls me to him, I freeze suddenly and then I realise what I have just experienced was obviously not real, but Eric senses my tense demeanour.

"Sookie, my lover tell me what has happened?" he asks clearly beside himself

"Eric slap me so i know this is real" I ask

He stares at me as though I have lost my mind and to be honest I feel as though I have "No" he replies

I climb off his lap and look at the clock, and then wander over to the crib, Asvaldr is awake and staring at me.

I turn to Eric, "Is this real?" I ask

"Sookie what is going on? I rose and I thought you were doing so too but as I drew closer I saw you were thrashing around"

"Bad dream" I say eventually

"Sookie my darling, vampires don't dream" he says

"Well I had one" I say, he sits beside me, "Tell me" he says.

"No" I reply I can't tell him that in my mind he has just violated me.

"Why?" he asks

"Because it was bad" I say

"Then tell me" he persists. "Sookie do I have to command you to tell me because I will" that hard voice makes me remember the dream again and it makes the fight and anger rise in me.

"Ok fine, you raped me" I say and immediately regret it the look on his face is awful.

"What! Why?" he says

I tell him the story from beginning to end, and he listens carefully without a word, when i have finished he holds out his arms to me and I snuggle close.

"Sookie, it is true I don't like to appear soft, or weak, it is also true I love you and our son with all my heart, and would die for you both, I would never rape you or treat you in such a way, I would never use sex as a punishment, you are my progeny, but first and foremost you are my lover and my wife"

I nod and he pulls me to him, "Call Cataliades see if there is anything in his books about this, if not we call Dr Ludwig"

I nod again and reach for my phone, Eric stands and reaches for Asvaldr he bites his wrist and feeds our son". Whilst watching me closely.

I manage to reach Mr Cataliades and he is concerned by what I tell him, he promises to look and I hang up.

About an hour later the phone rings, "Sookie I need to see you immediately", its Mr Cataliades.

"Ok" I say

The line has gone dead.

I stare at Eric, and tell him what happened. About 20 minutes later Mr Cataliades is in the house.

"Sookie, my child tell me the truth now, did you kill Bill yesterday?" I stare at him and then nod.

"The Truth Sookie, I will ask again did YOU kill Bill?" I glance at Eric who nods and then I slowly shake my head.

"Then who, was it Asvaldr?" he asks quietly, I nod, "I thought as much" he says.

"Tell me how exactly how and I can work out how this happened" Just then Asvaldr starts to cry Eric disappears and fetches him down when he sees Mr Cataliadies he reaches out and Mr Cataliades absently reaches out and offers his finger to my son as he does so, Asvaldr grabs it and Mr Cataliades' head swings around and he stares at my son his eyes wide, he concentrates and then closes his eyes and when he opens them again Asvaldr lets go.

I am staring and so is Eric, Mr Cataliades looks at us and smiles, "Your son has just shown me the whole incident from Bill's point of view, what he was thinking and what happened. Tell me Sookie I want to be clear, there was protective bubble around Eric?"

I nod "yes" I say

"You entered it and took the stake from Eric and kissed the wound and licked it?"

"Yes" I say

"Very good right then when Bill said that he may as well be staked and Asvaldr obliged him, the stake Bill had used on Eric flew across the room and struck Bill?"

"Yes" I say again.

"Now think carefully, Sookie, when the stake struck Bill was the protective bubble still around you, Eric, Karin, Pam and the baby?"

"yes" I say "I had stood up to approach Bill but the bubble sort of went with me " but it disappeared as Bill turned to dust".

Mr Cataliadies nods, "I know exactly what happened, you licked the wound caused by the stake which Bill used, that, combined with the protective shield and Asvaldr killing Bill with the same stake somehow created a negative link between you, Bill and Asvaldr and caused the negative view Bill had of Eric to be transferred to you, and Bill's perspective of the incident to the point he died to be transferred to your son, you have received how he believed Eric treats you and it is now in your head, and as you are an...unusual vampire in the fact you were part human part Fae before coming over the usual rules don't seem to apply, you are technically dead like all vampires but just before you rise, you seem to enter a semi conscious state more akin to being asleep, and it is when you were in this state the dream occurred".

"This is all a bit complicated" I say

"Indeed my dear but all perfectly logical, I need to remove these negative thoughts from your mind"

I nod "Yes definitely"

"Very well, come here my dear". I move closer and Mr Cataliades pulls me so my head is on his lap, he holds his hand over my head and starts whispering, I see a similar flash of light to when he gave Asvaldr his gift, and then a sound, not the beautiful sound of birds singing but a groaning and gurgling sound. My head feels warm and then I feel normal. I try to recall the dream and can't remember a thing.

"Has it gone?" Eric asks anxiously

I nod, "Thank you Mr Cataliades" I say

"It is entirely my fault your son is a remarkable boy and I misjudged his strength and power, he did by instinct what he believed to be the right thing not knowing what the potential consequences could be, every piece of magic used has consequnces, you need to teach him that.". He pauses and then continues "I was going to tell you this later but as he has demonstrated it already it is only right I tell you of the full extent of his gifts"

Eric and I look at each other and wait.

Mr Cataliades sighs, "From you Sookie, he has your improved telepathy skills, he has also inherited the ability to mind speak with anyone he trusts completely, I believe this is a gift which Eric bestowed on you? and with that the ability to transfer the thoughts of others, for example the way he told me what happened yesterday from Bills perspective. The gift to see the intentions of people whether they are good or bad, and to react accordingly, From me I bestowed on him two gifts a healing gift if you or Eric or anyone he trusts completely gets hurt he can heal you with a touch of his hand and I also gave him the power of telekinesis - the power to move obects with the mind which he has used to great effect on Bill, both in moving Bill himself and the stake to kill Bill".

The atmosphere is thick and we stare at Asvaldr

"It is a lot to take in, but you have a very very special little boy there and you need to teach him to use his power well".

"We will" Eric replies firmly

I nod "Thank you Mr Cataliades" I say I am still reeling by this

"You are very welcome"

"Just one thing, why were you in such a rush to get here if all it took was that hand thing?" I ask

"Because my dear those negative thoughts in your head would have reproduced and eventually it would have consumed and destroyed you – like it did Bill, and I wanted to clear them before they had started to do so"

"wow" I say. "Erm can you delete what happened with Bill out of Asvaldr's mind as well it can't be healthy him having Bills warped point of view in his head?"

Mr Cataliadies nods and Eric hands over his son the demon, he repeats the procedure and the same light and groaning noise fills the air. When it is complete I touch his head, "Asvaldr can you tell me what happened yesterday?"

I close my eyes and nothing, I smile, "Its gone" I say.

We watch as Mr Cataliades stands to leave Eric shows him out thanking him profusely, when he returns he sits beside me still holding our son, "I think we need to start training and teaching our son now" Eric says soberly

"I agree, its just so unbelievable"

"I know my darling" he says he pulls me close and kisses my head, I am too stunned to react to the touch and simply rest my head on his shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

We realise now that we have to stop treating Asvaldr like a baby, and teach him. it has been a steep learning curve and one with no helpful hints as we are totally unique. Eric and I sit and discuss how we are going to approach this, as we want to teach him without drawing attention to his gifts.

We decide on a policy that in private we will talk to him as though he is an adult and do our best to guide him, in public we will do what I have been doing talking to him and explaining things in the cute way you do when dealing with a child and if we need to we speak to him with our minds. It all seems pretty straight forward but telling him just feels weird, he's a baby for gods sake, sitting and discussing how we are going to train him and guide him and what we are going to do in public he just sits there looking at us.

I look at Eric helplessly, "Do you think he understands?" I ask

I suddenly feel Asvaldrs hand on mine, and I feel understanding and love coming into me

My mouth drops open, "What?" Eric says

"He understands" I say "when he touched my hand he showed me in my head" I lift him and hand him to Eric, "Show your father" I say.

Asvaldr touches Eric's face and I see Eric's mouth drop open just as mine did. "He seems to need to touch us to do this" Eric says when he finally composes himself, "I suppose as he grows bigger and stronger he will be able to do it without the touch".

I nod, "I guess so" I reply "I assume as he learns to talk he will send words instead of feelings?"

Eric nods

"I wonder if we can do a three way thing?" Eric asks suddenly looking excited.

I move close to Eric and I touch Asvaldr's hand Eric grasps his other one, and we open our minds up to our son.

I feel a surge of love

SOOKIE CAN YOU HEAR ME ARE YOU FEELING OUR SONS LOVE? Eric says silently

YES, THIS IS SO STRANGE, WE CAN COMMUNICATE WITH OUR SON LIKE NO OTHER PARENTS

Eric looks at his son, ASVALDR WE WILL TEACH YOU LIKE THIS AND VERBALLY DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

I feel the surge of positivity coming at me

HE'S SAYING YES ERIC, I am getting really excited now

MY SON I AM SO PROUD OF YOU, SOOKIE ARE YOU OK?

I realise I am crying I AM FINE, JUST BEING A SILLY MOMMY!

I am stunned when both Eric and Asvalr laugh

THERE IS NOTHING SILLY ABOUT A MOTHERS LOVE. Eric says

We are suddenly presented with a mental picture of a Viking sword

Asvaldr stares at Eric

MY SON DO YOU WANT ME TO TEACH YOU TO FIGHT WITH A SWORD?

The positive thoughts are there again

I WILL TEACH YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW Eric says firmly. The picture of the sword remains, Eric frowns, YOU WISH TO KNOW ABOUT MY LIFE AS A VIKING?

The picture of the sword vanishes and the positive thoughts grow stronger.

THEN I WILL TELL YOU. Eric looks a little shocked that anyone would want to know about his life as a Viking.

Asvaldr turns and looks at me, now we are presented with the feelings of love and I am getting a mental picture of Jason, Amelia and Sam. Ok, this is hard I close my eyes and open my mind up fully to try and get all the information I can. The answer comes to me.

I open my eyes YOU WISH TO LEARN ABOUT LOVE AND HUMANITY, AND YOU WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH MY HUMAN FAMILY AS WELL AS OUR VAMPIRE FAMILY YOU WANT TO SEE HOW HUMANITY CLOUDS JUDGEMENT AND HOW IT CAN ENHANCE A SITUATION TO SHOW MERCY?

We get the flow of positive thoughts again and I feel kind of proud I had got it all.

I nod I DON'T THINK YOUR UNCLE JASON IS THE BEST EXAMPLE THOUGH I think

What the hell is this, I am getting reproach and then love, my son is scolding me

JASON LOVES ME? I am still sceptical as Jason is so selfish but I don't doubt my son.

We then get a mental picture first of Jason, the Sam and a questioning feeling, he wants to know what they are as he realises they are not totally human.

JASON IS A BITTEN WERE PANTHER HE IS WHAT IS KNOWN AS TWO NATURED, SAM IS A BORN TWO NATURED, HE IS A PURE SHAPE SHIFTER HE CAN TURN INTO ANY ANIMAL HE CHOOSES. I explain

MAYBE IT IS TIME YOUR MOTHER TOOK YOU TO THE WERE PACK AS WELL SO YOU CAN STUDY THEM? Eric chimes in thoughtfully.

We get the questioning feeling again. I quickly respond.

TWO NATURED WHO TURN INTO ONE SPECIFIC ANIMAL, IN THIS CASE WOLVES, THEY CONSIDER THEMSELVES SUPERIOR TO THE OTHER WERES. VAMPIRES AND WERE'S DON'T GENERALLY TEND TO GET ON EITHER, BUT WHEN I WAS HUMAN I BECAME A FRIEND OF THE PACK BECAUSE I HELPED THEM OUT A FEW TIMES, SO I AM KIND OF DIFFERENT, BUT THEY DON'T THINK MUCH OF YOUR FATHER.

AND I DON'T THINK MUCH OF THEM EITHER Eric adds.

The training goes well, I describe love in its different forms the love of a husband and wife, the love of a parent and child, brother and sister and between two close friends and the subtle differences between them. I explain the need for honesty in relationships with people you love as if there is no honesty there is no trust and I try to explain the little things which trigger loving thoughts about people who mean the most to you.

My son asks some pretty probing questions in a basic manner with pictures and emotions especially when he comes to trust, and how I felt when I had discovered Niall had betrayed me. He asked if anyone else I had loved had betrayed me and I told him a modified version of my relationship with Bill and how I had discovered how he had betrayed me.

He asks Eric about his maker and how vampires have evolved over the years, we are so engrossed we don't notice the time passing until Pam comes in, Eric looks up.

"What do you want?" he asks

"Forgive the intrusion but you failed to arrive at Fangtasia and I came to check all was well, I have been getting some strange things through our bond tonight"

Eric stands "I am well, we had a few issues earlier – residue from Bill's demise but it has been rectified"

"Will you be joining us tonight?" Pam asks

Eric nods, I stand to leave as well, Eric shakes his head, "Sookie stay here with Asvaldr and call the dog to arrange a visit to the pack they all pledged protection to our son so they should see who they are protecting".

I nod, Eric gives me a lingering kiss and caresses my cheek and then plants a swift kiss on Asvaldr's head and then he is gone.

I find my phone and call Alcide.

"Hi Alcide" I say as he answers

"Sookie, what can I do for you?" he growls.

"Erm, I was wondering if Asvaldr and I could sit in on your next pack meeting, I won't bring Eric as I know that makes things...erm...strained, but I think as y'all pledged to protect him you should meet him" I wait for Alcides response.

"Sookie we would love to see you again, you are always welcome to our pack meetings you know that"

"Great, when is the next meeting?" I ask

"Actually its the night after tomorrow, we have a couple of new were's two teenagers who are changing for the first time, as it is new moon"

"Would you guarantee my safety and that of my son?" I ask I am not keen on the idea of being the lone vamp in a room full of weres on the new moon.

"You will be safe you have my word" Alcide says

"Ok" I answer "Thanks Alcide"

"You are welcome" he replies.

I hang up and turn to my son WE ARE GOING TO THE WERE PACK MEETING ON THURSDAY, IT IS THE NEW MOON AND YOU WILL SEE THE WERE'S CHANGE FROM HUMAN TO WOLF FORM, THERE WILL BE TWO BOYS THERE WHO ARE CHANGING FOR THE FIRST TIME. I HAVE NEVER WITNESSED THIS BEFORE SO IT IS AN HONOUR FOR US TO GO.

I get positivity then a mental image of Eric and a questioning emotion.

NO, I shake my head, WE WILL NOT BE GOING WITH YOUR FATHER, WERE'S AND VAMPS DON'T TRUST EACH OTHER AND IT WOULD ONLY CAUSE PROBLEMS WHICH WE DON'T NEED. I pause, SOMETIMES VAMPS AND WERES JOIN FORCES WHEN IT IS AN ISSUE WHICH AFFECTS BOTH COMMUNITIES BUT THAT DOESNT HAPPEN VERY OFTEN.

I get understanding in my head.

As the evening progresses I find myself talking out loud to Asvaldr and telling him things and explaining what I am doing and why. I have him in a carrier on my chest so he is in contact with me and I suddenly get a mental picture of me and then Eric and the now familiar questioning sensation.

"You want to know how me and your father got together?" I ask

I get positivity, "This is a long story" I say with a grin.

I sit down, I start at the beginning how I met Eric through Bill, and how I met Bill, I sit and talk remembering the early days when I thought Eric was a complete asshole, and how much I loved Bill, I recall the time Eric went with me to the orgy at Mimosa lake to help me find out who killed Lafayette, I smile at the lasting memory I have of the outrageous lycra leggings he wore that night, and how he kept me safe and tried it on himself at the same time, I recall how he saved me from Long Shadow who had tried to kill me after I had discovered he had betrayed Eric. I recall how he pursued me relentlessly at first for his own gain, trying to get me to leave Bill for him, protecting me with his body when we were trapped in the house when the Fellowship of the sun opened fire on the building, I smile as I remember how he conned me into taking his blood by sucking out a bullet he had been hit by, I tell how he had paid to have my driveway re gravelled, how he had forced Bill to confess how he had been forced to get close to me on orders of the queen and to seduce me so she could use me, and then I tell how I found him that night running naked down the road, with no memory of who he was, I tell how I protected him and hid him and how I fell in love with him I tell how this was one of the occasions were the weres and vamps cooperated to rid Shreveport of the witch who had cursed Eric, I tell how Eric had saved me from Andre when he wanted me to become bonded with him and Eric had stood in to save me from doing so, I explained how that was when the blood bond was forged between us and how he came to me when I was left holding a crude bomb in Rhodes to stand with me until it was taken away. I mention Quinn as he was there too and give a brief explanation as to who he is and what he is and what he was to me. I tell how I saved Eric and Pam when the building was bombed and how we had finally become a couple, how he came to me when I had been captured by the homicidal fairies and tortured and how bad he had felt because he had been unable to get to me sooner. I smile as I tell how he had tricked me into marrying him to protect me from Felipe and how we had plotted to kill Victor, I tell of the grim days where he was promised by his maker to the queen of another state and how we were nearly finished when I had used my Cluvel Dor to save Sam instead of to release Eric from having to get married. I tell how we were saved by a coup in the queens court and then how I had changed my mind and agreed to finally be brought over as a vampire how I had realised I couldn't grow old and die and how I couldn't put him through the pain of watching me do so, I talk and talk I tell of the night Eric turned me, how he made it so intimate the last supper he had laid out for me and the song he had playing in the background as he turned me. I talk of the ceremony at Fangtasia where I married him again of my love for him I stop suddenly as I feel a surge of love wash over me and look around to see Eric standing in the doorway his arms folded staring at me.

"That was a pretty concise description of our relationship to date" he says dryly.

"Asvalder wanted to know" I say defensively.

"I hope you told him a child friendly version" he says with a grin as he sits beside me. He strokes our sons head, "Have you heard enough my son?" he asks

I get contentment in my head.

"I think we will take that as a yes" Eric murmurs.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

I am getting ready to go to the Pack meeting, Eric is pacing around he is angry that I made it clear he wouldn't be with me, I have patiently pointed out to him that they have all pledged to protect me and so if anything happens they would be made to pay. To which Eric grabbed me and said but that would be all very well but retribution wouldn't bring us back if we were dead. I had also tried to tell him Alcide had assured our safety but he wouldn't listen. In the end he could see why he couldn't be there but before I could go I had to agree to Pam and Karin hiding outside and at the slightest hint of trouble I call them.

I am looking at my reflection in the mirror, its been a while since I wore such casual clothing, I check out my figure, nobody would ever know I had ever been pregnant let alone given birth only weeks previously. I pull on my boots and get ready to leave, I don't need to dress up for the cold weather but I do so out of habit I have my winter boots on jeans, a cream sweater and the beautiful red coat which Eric had bought me many years previously, when my other one had been beyond help after it got covered in Debbie Pelts blood and brains. I have wrapped up my son and placed a hat on his head, and placed him in the carrier around me. Eric approaches me and strokes our sons head, and kisses it, "You take care of your mommy" he says to him.

"We will be fine" I say as I reach up and kiss Eric's chin, he pulls me closer and kisses me on the lips. I go and get in the car waiting for me outside, Pam is driving and Karin is sitting in the back. Eric comes out and Pam winds down the window.

"Be on alert, any trouble you get them out of there"

"Yes master" they both reply.

As we are heading to the pack meeting Pam looks at me "Explain again why you are doing this?"

"Because the pack pledged protection to me and Asvaldr, so we thought it was a good idea to attend a pack meeting so he could be introduced to the pack.

She nods and says no more.

I stroke Asvaldrs head and silently I speak to him through my mind taking care not to look either Pam or Karin in the eye.

WE NEED TO BE ON ALERT BUT PLEASE DON'T GET BLASTING ANYONE ACROSS THE ROOM, A GENTLE SHOVE LIKE YOU DID IN MERLOTTES WILL BE FINE AND I WILL KNOW OK?

I get a positive reaction back and I smile.

Alcide is waiting for me, when we pull up, he frowns when he sees Pam and Karin, I jump out "Thanks for the lift Pam!" I say and Pam starts to reverse to look as though she is heading away.

"Why did they come with you?" Alcide asks

"They were just dropping me off, Eric is at Fangtasia and my car is out of action at the moment" I lie (hopefully convincingly).

Alcide nods and his eyes travel down to the baby in the carrier on my chest, he moves forward slowly and reaches out to touch Asvaldr.

"Asvaldr this here is mommy's friend Alcide, he is the Packmaster of the Shreveport Were's" I say Alcide smiles "Happy little guy isn't he?" he says, Asvaldr looks him straight in the eye, "He looks like Eric" Alcide says.

I nod, "Yes everyone says that"

"Come on lets go in" Alcide gestures to the open door. As we step inside the general hum of voices stops and the room falls silent every eye is on me, the air is shimmering and there is an expectancy hanging, the pack are on alert and ready to change.

Alcide shows me to my seat, and addresses the Were's "You all know Sookie, friend of the pack and we pledged protection to her and her son, so she has come to introduce him to us, now he has been born we chose tonight as this is a special night where we welcome two new cubs to adulthood." It is highly unusual to have a vampire as a friend of the pack but Sookie was human when this honour was bestowed on her by our late lamented Packleader, Col. Flood, and how she chooses to live her life has no concequence as to her status within this pack. You all know she has recently had a baby, which is a fulfilment of the Jullienne Prophecy and as such we are doubly honoured to have her as a friend of the pack and have extended the Pledge of Protection to her and her child.

I have taken Asvaldr out of his carrier and am struggling to take off my coat, Alcide comes to help me and lifts my son from my arms. The pack surges forward to see the child and there are lots of oohs and aahs from the female pack members. They had not wanted to approach me but as my son is in the arms of the Packmaster it appears he is fair game.

"Is he a vamp Sookie?" asks Anna Marie, as she offers her finger for my son to grasp.

"Kind of I think" I say "We are not too sure yet, but he sleeps when we are down during the day and he drinks my blood and Erics blood" I stop at the look I am getting. I reach out and take my son back from Alcide.

"You have a beautiful son" a voice from the side of the room says, I turn and see Davis one of the older were's, he pushes through the crowd surrounding us, and smiles at me, so I am shocked when he suddenly stumbles backwards.

"Davis you ok?" Alcide says.

"Yeah sure, not sure what happened but yeah I'm fine" Davis frowns and takes a step back.

WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I think quickly

I am presented with a picture of two boys changing into weres, and the two weres who didn't pledge the last time I attended a pack meeting, I then see Davis in the same picture.

I am desperately digging around in Davis' head but not getting anything incriminating, I try Vinnie and Harley the two were's who did not pledge to me again I am getting nothing, they are not thinking about whatever it is that has spooked Asvaldr. "Alcide can I meet the two new were's?" I ask innocently. Thinking fast, I didn't want to do it this way but it seems it's the only choice.

Alcide calls them forward they look nervous, "Hi guys" I say smiling at them and being careful not to show any fang. These are the boys who Asvaldr has just showed me. "You guys are going to be joining the best werepack in the state, tonight, Alcide is a good leader and a fair one. As a friend of the pack I hope you chose to serve the pack well". I stop everyone is staring and then breaks out into applause. This is what I was hoping for, if they see the pack is benign towards me it will be harder for them to go against them.

"Thanks Sookie that was good of you, boys come here and pledge protection to Sookie and her baby, the rest of the pack did this last time she was here before her baby was born, we will repeat that pledge now.

"Alcide, what happens if anyone breaks it?" I ask

Alcide looks stunned, "I only ask because when Bill broke it and tried to kill Asvaldr when Eric was holding him he was killed on the spot, but that is vampire law, I was just wondering what Were law states, out of interest" I look innocently at Alcide, and he smiles.

"To start with nobody would break that pledge, we are not like devious vampires – no offence Sookie,"

"None taken" I say brightly.

"But should anyone break the pledge they too would die on the spot – I would kill them for dishonouring the pack"

"Good to know" I say my smile stretching across my lips. I glance at the two boys and they have gone very pale, i am hoping that this will be enough to persuade them not to do whatever Davis has told them to.

Alcide smiles again, "Sookie i personally guarantee your safety and that of your son, you have been around us before when we have changed and you have been safe you seem jumpy this time"

"I'm a mom now" I say simply

The female Weres nod and murmur in agreement, the two boys are looking more and more uncomfortable especially when their mothers come forward, and place their hands on the boys and assure me their boys will not harm me and that they totally understand my cautious attitude"

"Ok, then boys the pledge" Alcide commands

It is too much for one of the boys, he turns to his mother "Mom I don't want Alcide to kill me" he screams.

His mother wraps her arms around him as the rest of the pack stares, "Jakey what are you saying?" the female Were says gently.

Tears start to pour down the boy's face, "Davis told me when we turned we had to leap at Sookie and drag her baby away and kill it and then Harley and Vinnie would take care of her because they didn't pledge last time, he said we would be forgiven because it is our first change I don't want to kill a little baby mom, and neither does Joe – do you Joe?"

The other boy shakes his head adamantly he looks terrified, I feel sorry for them. The pack is staring at Davis, Vinnie and Harley who are standing in the middle of the floor looking more than uncomfortable. I step towards the boys smiling, "You are very brave" I say. They look at me and try to smile.

Alcide takes command, "Boys take the pledge" they do so and then he gestures them to the side, "Davis, Harley and Vinnie" he says in a cold clear voice the three are dragged forward by three female members two of them are the young Were's mothers and they are not happy. They are snarling and starting to change. I step back out of the way and make my way backwards towards the door for a quick getaway if needs be. "Davis you have dishonoured the pack the cubs were not full Were's and you coerced them to help kill a friend of the pack, and a friend of the pack who we have pledged to protect. You will be executed for this, he looks towards Joe and Jakey's mothers "you may dispose of him as you see fit as it was your cubs he tried to corrupt " The two female Were's don't need telling twice they leap on Davis and tear him to shreds. Alcide calls command again all the Were's are in danger of changing at the excitement and violence he calls the two boys forward, "Joe and Jakey your time has come to change for the first time, and tonight you have proved yourselves honourable members of the pack. The pack circles the boys and cheer as the boys change for the first time, the air around the pack looks almost alive as the rest of the pack changes and as one they all leap at Vinnie and Harley and within seconds the two rogue Were's are dead. I have watched everything and so has Asvaldr, I have been getting intense interest and concentration through our bond. When all the pack have changed Alcide stands and howls and the pack respond with a chorus of howling.

Alcide comes towards us slowly wolf form, he sits in front of me and licks my arm, I crouch and let Asvaldr touch him, "This is Alcide in his wolf form" I say to my son, he reaches and touches the wolf on the head, Alcide turns his head and licks Asvaldr's hand. I get and intense feeling of shocked awe from Asvaldr which is suddenly eclipsed by worry I look at him and realise its not Asvaldr at all I am feeling Eric's presence through our bond, I quickly send a mental message to him.

EVERYTHING OK, STAY WHERE YOU ARE

I get a message back I FELT FEAR AND ANGER, YOU ARE SURE YOU ARE BOTH OK?

YES WE WILL BE OUT IN A MOMENT

SOOKIE I JUST FELT A MESSAGE FROM OUR SON, NO PICTURES HE SPOKE TO ME! I feel Eric's excitement.

I stand up, all the Were's are getting ready to go out and hunt, "Erm thanks guys for letting me come and watch its been...interesting!"

As one the pack come towards me, and they lie down in front of me. I smile "Thank you it means a lot – we are going to go now if thats ok with y'all?" They all stand up and circle me as I walk toward towards the door.

Alcide stands and walks to the door and waits looking at me, as I reach him I crouch and whisper in his furry ear, "Thanks Alcide see you real soon" I stroke his head and he whines at me. Asvaldr reaches out and touches Alcides head and smiles at him.

I open the door and leave as I walk across the parking lot Eric appears out of the shadows, he walks towards me and his nostrils flare "Sookie you and our son reek of dog!" he says disdainfully.

"Eric what did Asvaldr say to you earlier?" I ask

"All ok" Eric says.

"Well he was right, All was ok!" I say with a grin.

Eric wraps his arm around me and he leads me to the car to go home.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

The next evening I get a phone call from Alcide apologising again for the events of the night before, he tells me that an investigation has been launched into why Davis had turned so spectacularly into someone who had betrayed the pack. He asks to speak to Eric and assures him the investigation will be given his full attention .

I can't help but think that if the pack hadn't ripped the three men to shreds it might have been easier to get a reason. But there was no way those three were getting out of there alive last night. Not only were they going to kill a friend of the pack, they were going to kill someone who was protected and most seriously tried to involve cubs and corrupt them.

I have also received phone calls from the mothers of the two boys swearing that their boys were forced and reminding us that they didn't go through with it. I am sure they were terrified that Eric would seek some sort of revenge. I got Eric to come to the phone and assure them that no harm would come to their boys. He was very polite and convincing considering his dislike of Were's. He even said that now he was a parent that he understood their concern, but he held no grudge against the cubs. I think he was pragmatic enough to not cause a fuss over this, the boys had not wanted to do what they had been asked to and had come clean straight way. The only thing we wanted to know was why? Davis was an old hand, he knew me from when I became a friend of the pack, an honour bestowed on me years ago when i was human by Col Flood, so he knew I wasn't a threat to the pack.

Later we are sitting on the sofa I am sitting with Eric and our son is between us, I am deep in thought.

"I wish I knew why Davis wanted to do it?" I say

Asvaldr touches my arm, I KNOW comes loud and clear into my head. I look at Eric, he has heard it too.

"Tell us my son" he says quietly

Immediately I get a mental picture of Davis then Vinnie and Harley appear, and then Bill"

Eric turns to look at me," he must have glamoured them" he says coldly.

I shake my head sadly, "I'm not so sure about this, Bill was obsessed with me, why would he have me killed?"

"True" Eric concedes, "But all the same, we keep this to ourselves, at the moment the Weres are beside themselves with guilt and its better it is kept that way, if they become aware that maybe a vampire was behind this they won't be so docile"

Asvaldr touches me again, I get a mental picture of money and Bills roof. "Davis repaired Bills roof", I say, his construction company had done some work on Bills house this much I already knew, although Vamps and Were's had a mistrust of each other when it came down to practical matters like making a living such prejudice was quickly put aside.

"Of course he could think if he couldn't have me nobody would" I say quietly, this theory had been put forward before and I had dismissed it that Bill wouldn't go that far, but after seeing him and hearing his thoughts and the lengths we was prepared to go to I am no longer confident in that it was a step too far.

I look up at Eric, "Can we not talk or think about this any more, Bill has gone, the Were's are dead, I doubt that Alcide and the pack will ever get to the bottom of why they did it, as far as things stand the Were's have pledged again and after last night I don't think any of them would be stupid enough to voluntarily betray that"

Eric nods "Yes, what is done is done, and the main thing is you are both safe"

"I do have one question", I say looking at Eric "Last night, were you listening in on our bond all night?"

"Yes" he says, "As soon as I felt your negative feelings I came to you, I sent Pam and Karin back to Fangtasia...why?"

I shake my head and smile, "It's just kind of nice to know you love me that much" I say

"Sookie, I believe I have loved you since the moment I first met you all those years ago, you brought out feelings in me which had been lying dormant for centuries I wasn't used to experiencing them and your gift blinded the practical side of me that I could use your talent for my own gain and I behaved like a...what was it you called me? He stops

"An asshole" I say with a smile

He nods "But I was determined to have you I wanted you with every fibre of my being".

"And now I'm yours" I say

"Yes you are mine for eternity" he replies, "and I am yours too" he adds.

I look down and see our son has fallen asleep, "I think we have bored him" I say, Eric gently lifts him into his arms and carries him to his crib. When he returns he looks at me and that look says only one thing, in a moment I am in his arms and he is undressing me and I, him, we collapse to the floor and lose ourselves in each other.

When I rise the next evening I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders Bill has gone so we no longer have that threat hanging over us, and although we have a rough idea about what was going on with the Were's they too are dead so there is no point in rehashing it. I am humming as I warm some blood for myself and Eric.

I feel Eric come up behind me, "You are humming the song I played when I brought you over" he says as he wraps his arms around my waist.

I turn and hand him the Trueblood and he plants a swift kiss on my lips as he takes it from me. I go upstairs and feed Asvaldr, dress him and come downstairs.

Eric looks up at me, "Sookie I have an Area Sheriff's meeting coming up shortly, all the Louisiana Sheriffs are coming together and Felipe will be attending". He pauses and I look at him closely.

"and this affects me because?" I say

"You are my wife, all the Sheriffs are eager to meet our son and Felipe wants you to attend the meeting with our son".

I tut loudly, "I feel like a prize specimen in lab" I mutter sulkily.

Eric immediately stands and wraps his arms around me, "I know my darling, but we have to accept that this is the way things are we are special because of the prophecy and it creates interest"

I nod, "I know" I say quietly "doesn't mean I have to like it" I add.

My feelings of being free have spectacularly been shattered. I will always be trapped by destiny. The thought is sobering and I drink my Trueblood trying not to dwell on it.

"Where is the meeting at?" I ask

"Here" Eric says "Felipe wants me to host it at Fangtasia, it is big enough to accommodate everyone and he wanted you to be somewhere you felt comfortable"

I nod, "Felipe seems to be considering my feelings quite often, what's the catch?" I ask suspiciously.

"I don't know, I have the same feeling, as far as he knows you have lost your gift, so it can't be that it could be anything" Eric shrugs.

Just as we are pondering this, the phone rings, Eric answers and leaps to his feet, I watch as he listens carefully. "Fine" he says eventually and hangs up.

"What?" I ask.

"Three new vampires have arrived in Shreveport I need to go and check them out to see if I can give them permission to settle here" he looks at me carefully.

"and you want me to come along and read them?" I say

He nods with a smile, "I'll get my coat" I say with an exaggerated sigh.

When we arrive at Fangtasia we see the new Vamps sitting in a booth looking quite terrified, Pam is sitting with them, she turns and grins at me and reaches over to stroke Asvaldrs head. The vampires look at me and their eyes widen, they are aware of who I am.

Asvaldr is watching proceedings with interest his eyes move from his father to the three vamps. The fact they haven't been shoved backwards is a promising start.

Eric invites them through to his office and I follow, Pam leaves her seat and stands guard at the door of Erics office. Eric pulls out a seat for me and I sit quickly. Eric takes his seat behind his desk next to me and he stares at the 3 vamps in front of him.

"So who are you, where are you from and why do you want to settle here?" he asks

DON'T BEAT ROUND THE BUSH WILL YOU ERIC I think sarcastically

Eric turns and glares at me, but I see a slight smile on his lips.

The three vamps look at each other, the one in the middle is obviously the spokesperson.

"I am Dawn" she gestures to the vampire to her left, "This is Ursula" and then gestures to the vampire on her right "This is my brother Daniel".

Eric holds up his hand to silence her, "Brother? Human or vampire?" he asks

"Both" Dawn replies, staring into Eric's face. "We were orphaned and were in foster homes we have always relied on each other, one night we were in a bar in Vegas and we met this man, he was kind to us and helped us, he took care of us, and he turned us, he was a good master, we have come to look for him, he said he needed to return home urgently, and that he would be back for us...he never came back, we feel as though we have been orphaned again, on our journey here we met Ursula, she wanted a change of scenery and joined us.

I am listening to the young vampire and I am getting waves of sincerity in my head, and the fact she is still sitting in her chair means Asvaldr feels no threat from her.

"What about you, what is your story?" Eric turns to Ursula

"I will not lie to you sir, I got into trouble and I am running from it, I accidentally killed a human who attacked me not realising what I was and I drained him, I couldn't control myself and I killed 3 more humans and drained them I was afraid and left the same day, I am from Charlotte North Carolina originally, I was living in Nevada at the time."

"How long have you been a vampire?" I ask

"About 3 months or so" she says thinking hard, just a little bit longer than me, I think as I stare at her, she looks ill and gaunt.

"Who is your maker?" Eric asks

"He never told me his name, he turned me told me the basics and then left me" Ursula says quietly, I am so hungry all the time, I can't stand it, what's wrong with me?"

Again I feel waves of sincerity, and I feel for this girl. "It is the bloodlust", I say quietly "you are a new vampire and it is normal you are a baby and you need more blood than older vampires, your maker should have helped you through this stage" I glance at Eric and remember his support and love through those first few days, I was lucky I got over the blood lust in record time as I was pregnant, but normally this stage lasts a year.

Eric shakes his head in disgust.

"Are you going to turn me in for draining those humans?" she asks quietly I feel her fear and panic.

Eric looks at her, "No I am going to help you" he says, "PAM" he shouts,

Pam immediately appears she stares at Ursula, she has obviously been listening outside.

"Pam I want you to train Ursula, teach her the correct ways of a vampire, she is malnourished and needs a lot of blood and she needs training, she was abandoned by her maker"

Pam nods and stares at the girl, "You will do exactly what I say, you will be become my progeny I will teach you"

Ursula nods and looks gratefully at Eric, "Thank you" she says. Pam bites her wrist and offers it to the girl.

"Here, drink, you need vampire blood to ease the craving or you will drain the first donor I give you" Ursula sucks nosily and immediately she begins to look better. She pulls away and wipes her mouth,

"That was good, for the first time since I was turned I am not hungry!" she says "Thank you so much" she says again.

Pam looks at her, "Come with me" she says and Ursula rises and follows Pam out of the room. Eric turns to the two remaining vampires in front of him.

"It seems you two were more fortunate, who is your maker?" he asks.

I get the name mentally and it is only years of practice that stops me reacting violently, but the words "OH SHIT" in my mind are loud and clear enough for Eric to turn and look at me.

"William, William Compton" Daniel mutters his sister nods

"He was nice to us, he explained everything and gave us a choice whether or not we wanted to be turned. He told us he was in Nevada on business, he said he was going to bring us home to Louisiana, but then he got a call from someone and he seemed to get very upset and said he had to return home alone but he would come back for us, we waited and waited but he has never got in contact so we decided to come and try and find him, he told us he lived in Area 5 of Louisiana in a little town called Bon Temps, He said that when we came to live here we would have to come here first to see the Sheriff to request permission to stay, but he said that would not be a problem because he was our maker and he lived here"

Eric sits he has not said a word and his face is not giving anything away, he looks at me and through our bond he asks

DO THEY SPEAK THE TRUTH?

YES I reply FROM WHAT I CAN GET FROM THEM HE LEFT THEM WHEN HE FOUND OUT YOU HAD TURNED ME AND HE CAME HOME TO FIND OUT IF IT WAS TRUE, I GOT A MENTAL PICTURE FROM THEM A MEMORY WHEN HE RECEIVED THE PHONE CALL THE DATE ON THE CALENDAR ON THE WALL WAS THE NIGHT YOU TURNED ME, THEY ARE VICTIMS IN THIS, BILL OBVIOUSLY HAD EVERY INTENTION OF GOING BACK FOR THEM BUT GOT CONSUMED WITH JEALOUSY WHEN HE RETURNED AND IT DESTROYED HIM AND HE FORGOT ABOUT THEM.

"You may settle in Area 5, I'm afraid your maker met his demise a few days ago, he was staked" Eric stops they look horrified and upset.

"You may work here and I will arrange for you to have somewhere to rest during daytime until you get on your feet and find something more permanent"

"What about Bills house in Bon Temps?" I say suddenly Eric nods

"Excellent idea Sookie, will you take them and show them?" I nod. "My wife is from Bon Temps and she was actually a neighbour of Bill's when she was human she can take you there and get you settled in Bill's house. Your friend Ursula may stay with you for the time being" Dawn and Daniel nod and smile gratefully at Eric.

"Thank you so much Sir". Dawn says.

I get up and hand Asvalr to Eric, "I will leave him with you while I take them to Bon Temps" I say and Eric lifts his son into his arms and nods.

He turns to the two vampires, "My name is Eric Northman, this is my wife Sookie and this is my son Asvaldr" you will pledge fealty to me now and you will be required to do my bidding should I request you to"

They nod enthusiastically and drop to their knees they pledge fealty to Eric and then they repeat the pledge of protection to me and Asvaldr".

I look at them in surprise, "How did you know you had to do that?" I ask

"We were travelling here and in all the vampire bars we stayed in you were the topic of conversation a vampire who had had a baby, officials came one night to a club we were staying in and made everyone pledge protection, they showed a picture of you and said if we ever laid eyes on you we were bound to protect you with our lives".

I gulp wow, it really was as big as it seemed. I nod lamely and lead them from the office in silence. I stop at my old home to get the spare key to Bill's house. Amelia looks at the two vamps in surprise. I explain to them that that was my old home Amelia was my friend and if they needed anything she would help them if she could. Amelia nodded and looked at me questioningly. I took them over the cemetery to Bills house and unlocked the door, I showed them Bill's sleeping place under the floorboards, and explained to them never to reveal its location to anyone, alive or dead.

"How do you know where it is?" they asked me

My mind travels back to the night I arrived at Bills dripping wet being chased and I managed to find the entrance and i climbed in to hide. "Bill and I had a relationship before I married Eric" I say shortly. I don't say any more and let them draw their own conclusions.

As I am showing them around, Pam arrives with Ursula, Ursula immediately gets down on one knee and pledges protection, and I am guessing Eric told Pam to bring her here. I look directly at Pam and say mentally, ERIC TOLD YOU TO BRING HER HERE?

YES, SHE HAS PLEDGED FEALTY TO ERIC SHE IS DOING WELL SHE WON'T BE A DANGER TO YOUR WITCH FRIEND, SHE IS FULL ON THE BLOOD I HAVE GIVEN HER, I WILL BE STAYING HERE WITH THEM TONIGHT SO WHEN SHE RISES I CAN CONTROL HER.

Verbally I say, "So are you staying here tonight?"

Pam nods, I smile and say "Sleep well"

Pam smiles "Goodnight sister" she says

All three vamps gape, "sister?" Daniel says

I turn to him, "Eric is my husband he is also my maker he brought me over, Pam is also his progeny although she has been around a lot longer than I have"

"How Long?" Dawn asks

"A couple of centuries" Pam says flippantly "When I walked the earth as a human Queen Victoria was on the throne of my home country" she says.

"Wow" Ursula says, "What about Eric is he a Victorian era vampire as well?"

Pam snorts loudly "Hardly, he was a Viking warrior when he was turned, he was turned by a Roman Legionnaire" You will learn all this when you rise tomorrow, come, the dawn is approaching, Sookie you need to leave now".

I nod "Goodnight y'all" I say with a smile at the shocked vamps in front of me. Before I leave, I pull Pam to one side, "See if you can find anything which links Bill to Davis Phillips the Were from Shreveport"

Pam nods, "I will, you must go now if you are to make it home before dawn" she says. 


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

Eric is pacing when I arrive home, I have cut it a little short, with dawn coming in just over half an hour.

"Where the hell have you been?" he growls as he wraps his arms around me.

We head straight to our room, I climb into our coffin and wrap my arms around Eric again, "I was talking to Pam, she is staying at Bill's with the new vamps and I asked her to look for anything which linked Bill to Davis"

Eric nods, "You cut it a little short" he says

"I know, wasn't planned, there was an accident on the way home and I had to detour to avoid it, if it happens again I won't try and make it I'll stay over with Amelia and come home the next night."

I pull Eric closer to me and gently kiss him as I slowly drift away.

It seems almost immediately I am opening my eyes, I climb out of the coffin and go to warm up some blood. As I return to our room Eric is sitting feeding our son, he glances up at me and smiles as I walk towards him.

"What are you planning to do tonight my darling?" Eric says looking closely at me

"I am going over to Bon Temps and checking out the new vampires and hopefully find something in Bill's house which will link him to Davis and find out why and how he managed to persuade him to do what he did".

Eric nods, "Please come home before dawn"

I give him a swift kiss on the cheek "I will" I say, "Shall I take Asvaldr with me or do you want to have him?" I ask, I glance at our son who is still sucking nosily on Eric's wrist, he is growing so fast, he is the size of a 6 month old already, and I know he is going to be tall like his father, all you have to do is look at him and it is obvious he is a minature version of Eric.

Asvaldr stops suckling and Eric lifts him on to his shoulder, "You had him to yourself last night when you went to the pack meeting, tonight he is mine"

I smile, that's the thing about vampires especially old ones like Eric they are very proprietary about the people they care about. I quickly guzzle down my blood and give Eric another swift kiss, "I'll be going then" I say.

He nods, "Be careful" he warns

"I will, Pam will be around so I'll be fine" I say as I disappear through the door, I am eager to get going and part of that eagerness is I really want to drive my new Camaro again. As I climb into my car Eric appears with Asvaldr in his arms he bends and kisses me again.

"Where will you be tonight?" I ask

"Fangtasia, I have to prepare for the Sheriffs meeting" he says,

"If I finish early I will come to you there" I say, "If not I will see you here later"

He nods and in a flash he is back inside. I pull out of the driveway and wave to Dan the security guard on the gate, he waves back and opens up quickly to let me through.

As I pull up outside Bills house I feel a little unsettled I'm not sure why I suppose seeing Bill turn to ashes and then searching his house afterwards is yanking on my lingering human morals, but the practical vampire side of me is getting stronger every day and I push the niggle out of my head, it has to be done. Pam is waiting for me as I step out of the car.

"I found things" she says with no preamble, "You should see" she adds grimly.

I follow her inside and the three new vamps are sitting in Bill's sitting room, I am shocked at how well Ursula looks, Pam had done wonders with her.

Daniel stands "Good evening Mrs Northman" he says politely it takes me a second to realise he is referring to me.

I wave my hand dismissively, "Hi" I say "please call me Sookie" I add. He nods and sits down.

Pam looks at the three vamps and says sharply "Head to Merlottes and wait for me there" she looks at Ursula, "you do not touch a single human do you understand"

Ursula nods, "Yes mistress" she says Pam hands over a wad of notes to the vampires and they disappear out of the door. Pam pulls my arm and leads me upstairs, she pauses by the door to one of the bedrooms. "I warn you it isn't pretty" she says.

I nod and enter the room, I am confronted with a wall completely covered in pictures of me, and a map of our house and fangtasia along notes detailing my coming and going. Shit, he had completely lost his mind.

ERIC YOU NEED TO COME HERE NOW I send through my bond moments later I get a reply

I AM ON MY WAY.

I walk slowly around the room gazing at the amount of detailed lists of my movements, they all date back to when Bill arrived back after I had come over, but there was just so much of it, my eyes fall on a letter to Felipe I pick it up and start to read.

Your Majesty

Here as requested are the detailed movements of Mrs Northman. I have also enclosed plans of the home she shares with Sheriff Northman and the floorplan of Fangtasia. When she attends Fangtasia she can usually be found in Sheriff Northmans office or out in the bar, she does not have an office of her own and is normally accompanied by another vampire. Therefore I propose if it is agreeable that I take out the Sheriff rather than Mrs Northman, when he is in Fangtasia alone.

The Were Davis has been successfully glamoured and has recruited the two Were's you planted in the pack, to cover the attack he is in the process of getting two cubs to start proceeding, by taking out the child. I was dubious about such a plan but he assures me he has reassured them that they will face no repercussions and are willing to proceed. I hope that the writings are correct and Mrs Northman does attend the pack meeting, she doesn't normally attend, but if her husband is gone, she may well turn to the packmaster for comfort as she has always been fond of him.

I do believe, now that Mrs Northman has lost her telepathy things should be straightforward, the child is powerful but he will be no match for two new Were's. I trust this is all to your satisfaction.

I hope to hear from you soon

Your obedient Servant

W Compton

I am feeling sick to the stomach, I stare at the paper, and a blood tear trickles down my cheek, Pam touches my shoulder. I pull myself together realising I have to find more information.

At that moment the door opens and in walks Eric, I run to him, Asvalder is in the carrier I normally use and Eric has a coat over the top shielding our son.

"Did you fly?" I ask taking in his appearance.

He nods, his eyes are all around the room taking everything in. I see rage in his eyes, I touch his hand "Eric look at this" I hand him the letter and he quickly reads it.

"What books?" he asks

"These" Pam replies she pulls out a box with a royal stamp on which contains three ancient books, they have papers stuffed into certain pages with writing on them.

I pull out my cell phone, "What are you doing?" Eric asks

"I'm calling my godfather, he will understand this and right now I need him" I say.

Eric has handed Asvaldr to Pam and walks towards me and holds me tightly in his arms. I look at my son and he is scanning all the information in front of him, I have an idea, I need to know if he is taking it in first.

ASVALDR ARE YOU TAKING ALL THIS INFORMATION IN?

He turns his head and looks at me, I touch his hand, and I get yes back, I look at Pam and then at the books, "here let him see these" I say quickly, Pam and Eric look at me as if I am simple.

"He is taking in the information, and we need to give him what he needs he is our greatest asset, he looks like a helpless baby, but if we are to stay one step ahead, he needs to know everything" I stop, Pam nods and sinks to the floor, she pulls the books open and shows them to Asvaldr. Her head swings up to face me.

"He speaks to me" she says

"I know he can do that" I say his vocabulary isn't that huge yet only odd words but if you talk to him and show him he will take it in, he sometimes talks with pictures you have to decipher what he means" Pam nods and focuses her attention on Asvaldr and the books. I dial Mr Cataliades' number and wait.

When he answers I think quickly, "Hi" I say  
"Sookie my child what can I do for you?"

"Can you come over to Bill Comptons house straight away, there is something you should really see and we would like your take on it" I say

"Certainly my child" he says "I will be with you shortly" the line goes dead.

"He's on his way" I say

"Maybe that is not such a good idea" Pam says suddenly she is pointing to a passage in the book, Eric and I crouch and read it.

The final betrayal of the Special one will come in the form of her demon sponsor...

I can't read any more I sink to the floor, Eric grasps me to him. "He will not harm you" he growls, "Sookie be strong, we must read more to know how to end this"

I nod and continue reading.

"Here, read this" Pam says suddenly, "The child is the key to vanquish the demon and he does so with flair, using a combination of skills including power previously unknown".

Eric, Pam and I look at Asvaldr, "No pressure then son" I say sarcastically.

We continue to read, we don't have long but I need to get as much information as I can. I quickly stand and scan the room for anything which may help us. Pam pushes two of the books out of the way and starts on the third one, I feel in my pocket I still have the iron dagger Eric gave me I give it to Eric he is the warrior not me and any weapons should be in his possession, I look up and see Pam grinning widely.

"Look what I found" she says and points to a box concealed under a pile of blankets. Inside are four huge swords, Eric's eyes light up and he picks one up and waves it around his head, nothing gets Eric going more than the prospect of a good fight. Pam takes one and offers one to me. We all look at Asvaldr in her arms.

"Pam he is the key he needs to be safe, but somewhere where he can see what is going on" we look around and spot a chair in the corner we place him on it and he smiles" we stand in front of him and wait.

We hear Mr Cataliades arrive, he calls up the stairs "Sookie my child where are you"

"Up here" I say and wait. Eric leans down and kisses my head

STAND FIRM, BE BRAVE MY DARLING WE WILL DO THIS

I look up at him and manage a weak smile.

"There you are" Mr Cataliadies says as he opens the door, he stops dead and takes in the room, the swords in our hands, he frowns.

"Oh Sookie, you should really learn not to delve into things it only makes matters worse" he takes a step towards us and immediately a golden protective bubble is around us. Mr Cataliadies laughs

"You think a weak charm as this could stop me?" he says

"Why are you doing this?" I ask

"I am sorry child, I have to, you cannot be allowed to live any longer, while you were human you were no threat, but since your love for the Viking it changed, you have become too powerful you cannot be allowed to rule, your son cannot be allowed to live, he will cause death and destruction on a scale never before seen"

LIES ALL LIES the words pop into my brain and I know Eric has heard too.

"You have done well to get this far, hiding your gift was very smart, and it has protected you well, you were able to see the Were attack before it came and the attack on Eric was thwarted by your bond with him.

"Why did you help me, and give Asvaldr a gift then?" I ask

"My child I am your sponsor it is my duty to shall we say give you a sporting chance!" he laughs again, "but you have survived long enough now you have to die, his majesty will be reward me for this" he steps closer. Suddenly he clasps his head tightly, "What is this?" he mutters as he sinks to his knees, a blood curdling scream comes from him as his eyes fall out on the floor, I turn and see Asvaldr staring intently at Mr Cataliadies Eric leaps forward and slices off the demons head in one swift movement, I am left gaping at the decapitated demon and then at Eric.

"Ok then" Pam says she almost looks disappointed that she was unable to take part. I drop the sword and lift my son into my arms and kiss him and hold him close, he wraps his arms around my neck and nuzzles me I suddenly feel pain and realise he is feeding from my neck as he finishes and lifts his head I see two small fangs in his mouth.

"Oh Eric look" I squeal in delight, Eric looks at his son and grins.

"Thats my boy" he says proudly. 


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

We strip the room of everything which we think will be of use, we load up my car and in no time the room looks like an old bedroom again. Pam has left to retrieve the new vamps from Merlottes and Eric and I are left to finish off, Eric has been drooling over the swords, and he stands and shows off some moves.

It is almost poetic the grace with which he swings the sword and leaps around, Asvaldr is watching closely and claps his hands. Eric stops and bows with a grin.

"I will teach you to do this my son" he says and touches Asvaldrs cheek gently.

The final things to go into the car are the ancient books, one falls open and I notice the words Property of D Cataliadies inside the cover. I look at Eric and he shakes his head.

"I thought he was on my side" I say sadly, "I really can't trust anyone" I add.

"Sookie, don't let this get to you, he is dead and it said in the books that this was the final betrayal.. When we get home we will read these books cover to cover and discover their meaning that way we will be prepared.

Eric fetches the remains of Mr Cataliades and sets fire to it in the yard, I brush away the ashes and hose down the gravel. We lock up Bill's house and walk to the car, I have just enough room to squeeze in to drive, Eric has strapped Asvaldr to his chest and is buttoning up his coat around him.

"Are you going straight home?" I ask

Eric nods, "Fly carefully" I say with a smile.

Eric grins and shoots up into the air, I hear a loud giggle and know my son is enjoying the ride.

When I arrive back Eric is waiting for me, he helps unload the car and we sit on the floor and go through everything we have. Our first big disappointment is when I open the ancient books.

"What the...?" I gasp as all I am confronted with are blank pages.

Eric smiles "He obviously had them enchanted when he died so did the books". I fling one across the room and it bounces off the wall and skids to a halt. I pull myself together and start sifting through the rest of the papers. When we have finished it appears that the only things of real value were the books.

"At least Asvaldr got to read them" I say.

"Did he read all of them?" Eric asks his head whipping around to look at me, I shrug

"I don't know, pretty much I think" I say "Pam was going through them with him like a dose of salts"

"Like a what?" Eric says with a confused look on his face.

"Oh just something my gran used to say, means she got it done quickly" I smile at the memory of my grandmother.

We burn all the useless papers in the back yard, as we are doing this Pam appears, she looks hard at me and then at Eric.

"What is it?" I ask

"I found this before you came, I am not sure about it, but I think you should decide" she hand out an envelope on the front in Bill's handwriting is the my name. It is sealed.

I take it from her and look at it, "Have you read it?" I ask Pam shakes her head.

"No, I was going to but there is some sort of charm on it it won't open for anyone other than you, he must have got your witch friend to do it or something"

I look at Eric who shrugs, "This one is up to you" he says sharply.

I can tell he wants to know what is in it, I slip it in my pocket and carry on with burning the other papers.

Pam looks from me to Eric and back again, "Why are you burning the books?" she asks in the end.

"Because they are worthless now, Mr Cataliadies died and the pages turned blank" I snap.

"Good job Asvaldr and I read them all then" she says with a grin, she turns to leave as she does so she stops, "You need to read that letter Sookie" she says, before we can say anything else she is gone.

The phone rings as we are finishing off and Eric goes to retrieve it. I go in and I get the word FELIPE in my mind, I tut loudly and throw myself on the sofa, and stare at my son who is crawling around the floor, it takes a moment for me to register what exactly he is doing, and when it does I smile,

"Eric look" I say quite forgetting he is talking to Felipe, he looks across and he beams at me. He finishes up the call to Felipe and swoops on his son and lifts him up in the air high above his head, "So on the move now are you?" he says Asvaldr giggles and Eric holds him to his chest. I stand and walk over to my husband and wrap my arms around him and our son, we stand like that for what seems like ages, we are safe and we are together and for the moment that is all that matters.

Dawn is fast approaching and Eric puts Asvaldr down in this crib when he returns to me I am twirling the letter from Bill around in my hand, I don't know what to do, what am I setting myself up for if I do read it. Will it help or make things ten times worse.

I am lost in my thoughts as Eric gently pulls me to my feet and holds me in his arms, "You should read it" he says gently, and I will be with you when you do.

I nod, "What did Felipe want?" I ask

"He wants some kind of ceremony when all the Sheriffs are present, he described it something like a human christening, I wasn't paying much attention to be honest, he is determined to milk this for all its worth, its best just to go with the flow"

"Ok" I say I slip the letter into my pocket and we head upstairs,

"I will read this letter tonight when I rise" I say to Eric firmly as we are lying together in our coffin, he nods at me.

"Very well, come, let us rest" Eric pulls me to him and we close our eyes and become dead until dark.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

I am awake, I have delayed long enough, I have warmed and drank blood, fed my son and now as he suckles happily from Eric's jugular I turn to the letter in my hand, I can't put it off any longer and slide the small iron dagger across the top of the envelope and pull out the letter. The first thing that I notice is it is written in blood. Eric gasps as he sees this.

"What?" I ask

"It is written in his blood, vampires only write in blood when it is an oath or a binding contract what he is saying is the complete truth, if it is a lie it will not stay on the paper".

"Oh" I say lamely I look at Eric and he moves closer but allows me space to read the letter first alone.

I take a totally unnecessary deep breath look down and start to read.

My Dearest Darling Sookie (oh boy not a good start)

Before you throw this into the fire, please take a few moments to read it. I am wracked with guilt over the way I have treated you and I know my time on this earth draws to an end and I need to tell you things I should have said a long while ago. I also have to tell you things which are yet to pass and which will hopefully keep you safe. I know in my heart you will find this letter.

Sookie you are brave, intelligent and have a beautiful spirit. I have always loved you, I was originally forced to make your acquaintance, and I was reluctant to do so, but you captivated my heart and I did truly love you. Eric loves you and he will be a good husband, I realise now he was the best choice for you, he will be able to protect you better than ever I could, I am weak. I have allowed myself to be manipulated by stronger more powerful vampires against my will at every step firstly by Lorena, my maker, then Sophie Ann when she wanted to harness your gift, and now Felipe in order to do you harm and it has broken me. Eric will fight for you until the death. I beg your forgiveness for my betrayal and for my inherent weakness.

It is Felipe you need to beware of, he has forced me to involve the Were's who are charged with the murder of your son and he forces me to kill Eric first to make you vulnerable. I know Eric will kill me he is stronger older but I have read the prophecy it says I will die by the stake I try to kill with so I face my fate and I am prepared. So as I do so I tell you everything I know in the hope you will put it to good use and hopefully atone somewhat for my betrayal.

Felipe has read the prophecy and he is afraid for his position, nothing less, nothing more, he believes he has to kill you and your child to consolidate his position. He now has the demon lawyer but it was hard you should know he refused to betray you until he was bewitched by Felipe using an old vampire curse.

He forced me to do his bidding as he knows I love you dearly, he threatened your human family's safety and mine if I did not comply. I was charged to discover if your gift was truly dead, I believe in my heart you still have it, but I passed on to Felipe the knowledge that you no longer were telepathic. I know he now believes you have lost your gift.

He is now planning your final destruction, it will take place at the Sheriffs meeting at Fangtasia, he is planning a ceremony for the child, during which he will use ancient native Indian vampire curses to strip your son of his gifts. The only way this can be avoided is if your witch friend can offer some kind of protection to him on top of what he already has. You must attend this ceremony and I hope with all my heart you succeed.

You, Eric and Asvaldr are destined to rule the vampires of not only Louisiana but the whole of the United States and your son is destined to bring world peace to the Supernatural world, a world where all supernatural creatures are allies is the wording of the prophecy and I am sorry I will not live to see it.

Please use this information wisely and destroy this letter when you have read it. Before I go I wish to beg one favour of you. In Nevada are two young vampires, their names are Dawn and Daniel they are brother and sister, they are my progeny, if you could find it in your heart to bring them to Shreveport and guide them. I was due to go back for them, but as I am to die I need to know they will be taken care of. They know nothing of any of the plots, please be merciful to them, and I beg you not to judge them by my misguided actions.

Finally a third vampire is heading for Shreveport, she is the progeny of Felipe and is not to be trusted, she will come in the guise of an abandoned baby vampire who knows nothing of her maker but she is a spy to relay information to Felipe,

Please stay safe my darling and I wish you an eternity of happiness.

I will always love you. My heart belongs to you.

Goodbye my sweetheart.

Bill

"Shit!" I say it's all I can say after reading Bill's letter. I hand it to Eric without another word he takes it and quickly reads it. We sit silently for a few moments then Eric turns to me and places his hand on mine.

"So now we know" he says quietly.

"All this, to secure his position as King!" I say incredulously "All these deaths just so he can sit in his palace and rule!" I am pissed I am so pissed I want to grab one of the swords Eric took from Bills and go and drive it through Felipe right now. I am standing shaking with rage. Eric places Asvaldr on the floor with his toys and comes to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Sookie calm down, you need a clear head so we can plan what to do"

I gaze up at him and realise he is right. I snatch the letter back and quickly go through it again.

"Ok, first things first we have the two new vampires that is done, what do we do about Ursula?" I ask

"Leave her to Pam" Eric says with a smile, he calls Pam and quickly outlines who Ursula is and what she is here for, Pam obviously says something to Eric and he agrees I am watching the one sided conversation which ends with Eric saying "Keep her separate from Bill's progeny, they are innocent". He hangs up.

"Pam knows what to do; she will feed Ursula false information to feed to Felipe and just a little true stuff so he doesn't get suspicious". Eric says with a grin, "will your witch friend be prepared to help Asvaldr with some sort of protection spell?" he adds.

I shake my head, "she doesn't need to, he can wear the talisman she gave us when he was born, she said it had a protection spell that would protect him when he wore it, he should wear such a talisman for the ceremony don't you think?" I say with a grin. I pick up my phone and call Amelia, and quickly ask a few random questions about the talisman, she assures me it will protect him from any spell, curse, or physical attack. I thank her and hang up repeating what she has said to Eric.

Then I call Felipe. "Your majesty" I say as he answers.

"Sookie my dear, what a pleasant surprise, to what do I owe this honour?" My skin crawls at his voice.

"Eric told me about the erm ceremony, what did you have in mind?" I ask

"Oh something spectacular, all the sheriffs will be present and I wish to say a few words and welcome your son officially, I will honour him properly in the way such a special child deserves".

"Well thank you very much that is very kind of you" I say through gritted teeth.

"Think nothing of it" he says, "Will that be all?" he asks

"It will, forgive me for taking up your valuable time" I say.

"Think nothing of it my dear" he says again and then he is gone.

A sudden thought comes into my head, I run upstairs into Asvaldr's room, and take the box which Felipe had brought as a gift, we hadn't opened it and I quickly unwrap it, Eric comes in behind me, as I struggle to lift it, its not heavy in fact it is surprisingly light but it is bulky. Eric quickly takes it from me and carries it outside.

He sets it down, and looks at me questioningly.

"Do we open it?" I ask, Eric goes inside and fetches one of the swords he took from Bills, he stands in front of the box and pulls me behind him, as quick as lightening he stabs the box and nothing happens, he opens it and inside is a huge teddy bear, I start laughing, until Eric pulls out a camera and a listening device. I stare at it.

Eric crushes it in his hand "He spies on my son" he snarls.

"He thinks he can get information on what Asvaldr can do he's desperate" I say. Eric pulls out the teddy bear and throws it in the trash.

We go inside, Eric is twirling the sword, I watch him, and "Will you teach me to use one of those?" I ask "I want to learn to fight like a Viking" I add.

Eric grabs me in his arms and swings me around, "Your wish is my command, I will teach you, and you will be as good as I, you will be my warrior queen" .

I laugh and slap his arm. We enter the sitting room and Asvaldr is fast asleep on the animal skin, Eric drops me to the ground and I go over and pick him up, he murmurs and opens his eyes.

"Have we neglected you?" I whisper and I clearly get the word no in my head.

Eric puts the sword down and gently lifts Asvaldr into his arms. He turns to me, "Sookie would you get me a drink?" he asks. I immediately head to the kitchen and warm up two bottles of Trueblood. When I return Eric is sitting with Asvaldr on his lap staring up at him, enthralled as Eric speaks, he is talking in Swedish again and I sit and listen, I have no idea what is being said, but I listen anyway.

Eric finishes and turns to me, "I was telling him an old Viking story" he says, I curl up next to him,

"You will have to tell me sometime" I say

"OK" Eric says and wraps his free arm around me.

"Eric, tell me about your life when you were human" I ask gently.

"It was a long time ago" he says, "Vikings have a terrible reputation in the history books, as being these marauding rapists and pillagers, but Vikings were very family orientated, we all lived together as family units parents, grandparents and children, my father was a Chieftain so we lived in relative luxury compared to most of the villagers, it was a good life"

"What was your wife like?" I ask

Eric stares into space as if he is looking back through time, "Her name was Kelda she kept house and she kept it well, I told you before she wasn't a strong woman, she died giving birth to my son Arik, I was out in battle when she died, I got back, I had a son, but my wife was gone. She was a good woman, I loved her, I never loved again, until I met you, you are nothing like her you wouldn't have been a traditional Viking wife you would have been a shield maiden, they were women who fought in battle alongside the menfolk, you are brave, you would have made a good shield maiden".

"Because your first wife died in childbirth, did you worry when I was pregnant with Asvaldr?"

"Yes" he answers shortly, I think that is all he is going to say, but after a moment he continues.

"I was terrified, it was the first time I had been truly terrified since I was human I was in my office, and I felt your pain, I doubled up and I knew, then I got your call, you sounded so...desperate, I dropped everything and made my way home immediately, I felt your anger toward Bill, and your desperation for me, I flew faster than I had ever done before, I was determined my wife would not go through childbirth alone, you were in such pain, and I felt every bit of it, when I saw you in a heap in the sitting room, all I wanted to do was take away all your pain, I was with you and would stay by your side to support you but I was terrified something would go wrong, and I would lose you, as I lost Kelda, I felt helpless it is not an emotion I am used to feeling, the last time I felt helpless was the night Ocella attacked me and turned me. "

I rest my head on Eric's shoulder and he rests his cheek on top of my head. Suddenly he stands and picks up the sword, he starts showing off with it, swinging it around his head, and moving so fluidly it is beautiful, I watch intently and notice Asvaldr can't take his eyes off of Eric, he too stares entranced at his father. Eric sees we are captivated and shows off even more, as he finishes by raising the sword above his head leaping into the air and then hammering it into the floor, so it stands proud in the middle of the room. He looks at me, the look he gives me is scorching and I look in his mind, this was not Eric showing off at all, this was Eric doing a ritual Viking dance or something and it was something which he last did when his wife died. I suddenly feel the bond slam shut this is his personal secret and he doesn't want me to know any more. The tension is broken by Asvaldr who sits clapping.

Eric's eyes move to his son and his face breaks into a huge grin, he leans down and lifts him into his arms, "I will teach you to use a sword like that" he says.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

We are plotting and working out what we need to do, the Sheriffs meeting will soon be upon us and we need to be sure of our plan.

Eric has been teaching me to fight with a sword and is impressed at how quickly and well I have picked it up, I am nowhere near as good as Eric, but then again I don't have the ability to fly up in the air and attack from above, but even with my natural limitations I am now a lethal weapon.

Pam has been watching some of our training sessions and even she said a word of praise at my efforts, Karin has been showing me some of her moves and I have adapted them to link in with what Eric has taught me and when we were sparing I actually caught him off guard and had him pinned to the ground with my sword at his throat. It was a fluke but it felt good, it felt even better as I felt a flow of pride come rushing through our bond

"You are incredible" he said as I pulled him to his feet. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me, my eyes wander lower and see it is having an effect on another part of his anatomy. I pull him closer and he picks me up and heads to our room.

We are lying on our bed, I am slightly dazed I turn at look at Eric, he is gazing down at me.

"I must have done something right in my long lifetime to win you" he mutters.

I giggle and climb on top of him, he looks surprised, I have never taken the lead before, I wonder quickly if it has hurt his Viking ego and pride. I nuzzle into his neck and nip gently and suck, I feel him getting aroused again, and soon we are lost in each other.

"That was different" he says as we lie recovering.

"Good different or bad different?" I ask

"Good, it felt wonderful" he says dreamily.

"Come on we have things to do" I say suddenly and stand up, I reach for Eric's hand and pull gently. He lifts himself off the bed and dresses quickly.

We head to Fangtasia to finalise the arrangements for the Sheriff meeting, I am briefing the staff on what is going to happen, we have decided not to involve them in the finer details we know that if anything kicks off they will loyally stand at Eric's side so we have decided its on a need to know basis and they don't need to know.

I check the caterers are fully briefed on the food to be available for any humans, Eric told me that all the Sheriffs have human pets, I so hate that term, but keep my mouth shut. We have human donors ordered as well as an increased order of Trueblood.

I check around everything is spotless, the human staff have worked well, spring cleaning the place, and it almost sparkles. I gather all the human staff together and brief them on what will be happening they all stare at me I hand them a bag each with a uniform of black slacks and black low cut t shirt, I had told Eric it would look better than the skin tight Fangtasia T shirts and hot pants they wear every day. He had agreed, he wanted to show off to the visiting Sheriffs.

Pam arrives with the three new vampires in tow, I watch as Dawn and Daniel come towards me and greet me, why do they do that? I look towards Ursula who is taking in everything going on, she is asking Pam endless questions about what is going to happen, Pam smiles and answers patiently.

"How are you two?" I ask Dawn and Daniel.

"Very well thank you, Pam is a good teacher, she will never replace our maker but she has been good to us, and we thank you and Mr Northman for that" Dawn says.

I can see she wants to say more I quickly delve into her head and listen, why do I feel so attached to Sookie, I feel the same pull as I did with William Compton, but she is not our maker, I feel compelled to obey her, why?

I pull out of her mind and close down the link, I need to ask Eric about this, I turn to Daniel and have a poke around in his mind, he is thinking about the forthcoming Sheriffs meeting and wondering if they will be able to attend, he hopes they are not distracting me from my work and underlying everything I see he misses Bill. I close the link and quickly have a delve in Ursula's head, I see quickly the truth Bill had told me in his letter, when I get, master will be so pleased with me getting all this information, these fools won't know what's hit them when my master strips the brat of his skills. Then it will be my time to shine. I feel my anger rising but control myself. But more than anything I am angry at myself for missing this, I was so blinded by compassion for the "abandoned vamp" I failed in the first things Eric had taught me, trust no-one, I had taken her words at face value and not checked by listening to her, maybe the on/off switch I now have is not the blessing I thought it was, it is making me sloppy.

"Sookie" I am pulled from my self recrimination and turn to see Eric with Asvaldr in his arms walking towards me.

He hands our son to me, "Felipe has been on the phone again, asking if everything is ready" he says looking at me hard.

"Well I hope you told him everything is in place" I say with a grin.

"Oh yes" he says, he looks towards Pam "Are you busy?" he asks

"No master" she says and walks towards us, they disappear into Eric's office. Dawn and Daniel come towards me and offer their fingers to Asvaldr, suddenly he leans forward towards Dawn holding out his arms she grasps him and takes him from me. The only person he has ever done this to besides me and Eric has been Pam, he doesn't even do that with Karin.

"He obviously likes you" I say with a smile. I watch as Ursula is taking in everything she is seeing. I walk towards the bar and grab a bottle of Trueblood Thalia approaches me and puts a glass in front of me. "I do not trust that one" she says and looks towards Ursula.

"I know, neither do I" I murmur.

She nods and walks away. I gulp down my Trueblood and go in search of Eric. I find him in his office Pam has gone, he glances up at me and smiles, "Where is our son?" he asks

"With Dawn, he reached out to her" I say, and Eric raises his eyebrows.

"I know, Thalia has just taken me to one side and told me she doesn't trust Ursula"

Eric grins at that, "Eric? I feel a connection with Dawn and Daniel and I have had a nosy in their heads and they feel the connection too, why is that?"

Eric lifts his head up and stares at me, "Really? He says

I nod. Eric frowns as he thinks carefully.

"I don't know, you didn't have a blood bond with Bill did you, and even if you did it was so long ago it would have faded by now, and disappeared completely when he died I can't explain it, unless..." he stops

"Unless what?" I say

"Bill's love for you, there is an old myth that if a vampire loves another totally, he can transfer that devotion to his progeny and they are obliged to serve that vampire as if they were their master, but it is just that, a myth, at least I thought it was until you have told me this".

A commotion from the bar makes us rush out Dawn is clutching Asvaldr to her, her fangs are down and Daniel is standing in front of him his fangs down and he is ready to attack, I look and it is Ursula, who is being gripped by Thalia, I marvel at Thalia's strength she is gripping Ursula's throat with one bony hand.

"What is happening? Eric shouts.

Daniel looks up at Eric, "Mr Northman sir, Ursula attacked your son, she came at him with a stake, Eric stares at Daniel and then at Thalia, who glances down at the stake discarded on the floor, he steps towards Dawn and takes Asvaldr from her arms and touches his head I step forward and do the same and immediately we are presented by a clear picture of what happened.

I look at Eric, I am puzzled why did she blow her cover like this, I stare at her, and have a look in her head, she is as confused as I am, she hadn't wanted to do it, she still had the stake in her pocket from the training she had been doing with Pam but she was compelled to do it and now she knew she would die.

Thalia, quickly tells of what she witnessed, and Eric nods at her, "Finish it" he says without thinking. Thalia snaps the neck of the young vampire, and then grabs the stake and plunges it into her chest and she turns to dust.

I get a feeling of contentment through our bond and I stare at Asvaldr, I suddenly realise the truth, he had done this somehow, he wanted her out of the way and took matters into his own hands. I look at Eric and realise he has figured it out as well.

"I'd better phone Felipe and tell him" Eric says, he stares at me, "At least as an abandoned vampire there is no sire to inform" I nod getting the irony, Felipe cannot react as we are not supposed to know she was his.

As Eric disappears back to his office I turn to Dawn and Daniel, and thank them, Thalia walks over and nods at them, "You did well" she mutters and walks back to the bar.

"That is high praise from Thalia" I say to them

"She scares me" Dawn says staring after her.

I fetch two bottles of Trueblood and hand them to Daniel and Dawn, "Thank you" I say to them. They nod at me.

I head to Eric's office and he is smiling widely. "I have informed Felipe of Ursula's treachery, he tried so hard to appear indifferent as to the Vampire's fate, but he was seething".

"Why did Asvaldr do it?" I ask I stare at the child looking like butter wouldn't melt in Eric's arms. Eric touches his head.

"Tell us my son" he says and closes his eyes. I hesitate and then place my hand on his head and close my eyes.

"I immediately get the words SHE HAD TO GO, DANGEROUS THREAT" I get a picture of her holding a bottle of Trueblood and some silver powder, and then Eric and myself dead on the floor"

"Shit" I say "Why didn't Bill mention that?" I say

"He probably didn't know her full intentions" Eric says thoughtfully, I need to know something. I place my hand back on Asvaldr's head.

"What did you do to her?" I ask

I get the words MIND CONTROL clearly Eric has heard it too, "I didn't know that was possible vampire to vampire?" I ask looking at Eric.

"It's not...normally" Eric replies, it is beginning to dawn on us exactly how powerful our son is. He stares up at me and reaches out his hand. I touch it and get the words

PROTECT MOMMY I smile at his choice of words, he turns to Eric and then he smiles so i am guessing he had said protect daddy. 


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

The Sheriffs are starting to arrive, Eric greets them all enthusiastically, I last saw them all when I was turned and the night I first rose as a vampire and married Eric, tonight I am introduced officially to each one, I think back to the original set of vampire sheriffs who all perished when Felipe took control of Louisiana, Eric was the only survivor that night, when Victor went on the rampage. After Victors demise the vampires of each area regrouped and new Sheriffs came forward, Eric had been closely involved with proceedings and I know he had hand picked every one of the Sheriffs.

There is no Sheriff for Area one which is New Orleans the vampire capital, Felipe took that honour for himself and so Eric put an "Administrator" in place to oversee day to day affairs. She stands in front of us now, "Eric good to see you, and your lovely wife" I stare at the petite Japanese vampire.

"Hello" I mutter "Pleased to meet you" I add

Next up is Area 2, 3 and 4 – three male vampires, all uniquely different, Area 2's Sheriff is a native American called Abornazine Eric told me it means keeper of the flame. He does not speak, and just nods at me. I nod back Area 3 is jolly round faced African American called Cleavon Eric told me he became a vampire shortly after arriving in the States as a slave in the 1700's which had obviously turned things to his favour somewhat. He beamed at me, and Eric.

"Sheriff Northman it is a pleasure to meet your beautiful wife finally" he says "You kept her to yourself at your wedding"

Eric nods, "I did, forgive my selfishness, but I am sure you can understand why" he looks at me and I feel myself want to jump on him right here and now. I realise this is how he is feeling too and I grasp his hand.

Area 4's Sheriff is a tall, thin man in a grey suit, crisp white shirt and grey tie, he is wearing shiny black shoes and looks exactly like an accountant or a lawyer. My mind suddenly flies to Mr Cataliades and I quickly put the thought out of my mind. Eric introduces us, his name is Sheldon, I nearly snort with laughter but hold it back, yep accountant all over, Eric tells me he is a young vampire compared to his peers, he was turned in the 1950's ...and he is an accountant, I was right, he may as well have a neon light on him saying Accountant everything about him screams it. I nod at him and am surprised when he holds his hand out, I take it and shake his hand, "Pleased to meet you" I say.

The door opens and Felipe makes his entrance he looks ...dazzling, taste and dress sense has never been a strong point of Felipes and tonight it is a particularly bad car crash of an outfit.

I openly gape and then remember myself, I curtsey and say "Good Evening your majesty it is an honour to have you here".

He smiles at me, "Mrs Northman you are too kind" he turns to Eric, "Sheriff thank you for your hospitality"

Eric nods and then bows "Your majesty" he says stiffly.

"Where is your charming son?" Felipe asks.

Eric claps his hands and Pam and Karin come in followed by Dawn and Daniel and Pam is holding Asvaldr. She hands him to Eric and bows and then steps back the four vampires move to their seats, and wait to sit down. Eric passes Asvaldr to me. Felipe stares at Asvaldr, I look and spot the talisman around his neck I pray Amelia's gift is as good as she said.

He looks around "Please sit" he says and everyone sits down, Eric and I take our places in the centre of the room, and Felipe sits in Eric's huge chair. One of our human waitresses moves forward offering a bottle of Trueblood and Felipe accepts it with a nod. He drinks it and stands to address everyone.

"Good evening it is wonderful to see all my sheriffs in one place, and on such a special occasion, tonight we honour the birth of the unique child born to Sheriff Northman and his lovely wife Sookie. It is a great honour to have the subjects of one of the great Jullienne prophecies living in my state and I feel it is fitting to honour them". He pauses, I take a quick look in his head. His thoughts are nothing like what is coming out of his mouth, he is thinking of the curse, it is something he got from Abornazine, and he is a little concerned that once he starts to use it the native American will attack him. But it is a risk he is willing to take.

I think to our plan, now we are aware of Asvaldr's new talent of mind control, we are going to take advantage to get rid of Felipe once and for all.

I hope everything goes to plan. I return to listening to Felipe. He is droning on and on, he suddenly stops when the door opens, In walks Stan the King of Texas, I glance at Eric and see him smile, he did this. Felipe looks stunned. "Texas good to see you" he says gathering himself. Stan smiles.

"Forgive my intrusion, I heard about this and as Eric is an old friend I thought I would gatecrash, you don't mind do you Felipe?" he says.

"Not at all it is an honour to have you here" Felipe replies. Stan moves forward and kisses me on the cheek a familiar gesture for a human, but unheard of for a vampire. "Sookie my dear you are looking well". Stan is determined to upstage Felipe completely. He turns to Eric and shakes his hand I see something pass from Stan to Eric, and then Stan takes a seat. Felipe is glaring and is having difficulty controlling himself. He forces himself to smile.

He quickly composes himself and starts again, I glance at Eric.

WHAT ARE YOU UP TO? I ask mentally

JUST A BIT OF BACK UP COVERING EVERY EVENTUALITY MY DARLING Eric replies smugly.

Then the moment arrives. Felipe calls Eric and I to approach with Asvaldr. I look at Eric and we step forward. I see Asvaldr's talisman twitch slightly, and it gives me faith it will work. Felipe lifts his hands up and starts to chant, as he does so Abornazine, stares in horror and then starts chanting something different, I go to check his head, DON'T WORRY MOM, IT IS A COUNTER CURSE I get in my mind I look at Asvaldr, he looks up at me and then I get the words TRUST ME.

I look at Eric, and see him place his hand inside his pocket and stiffen, I realise something is passing between Eric and Asvaldr, suddenly one of Felippes guards lurches forward his sword raised heading straight for Asvaldr, Felipe stops chanting and commands the guard to stop . He doesn't and Eric leaps forward and pulls a silver dagger from his pocket and plunges it into the neck of the guard, he yanks the sword out of his hand and beheads him. he is snarling and his fangs are down, as he stands in front of me and Asvaldr. Felipe cannot do anything about it, he himself set up the Pledge of Protection for us, and he is furious that his guard has ruined everything by jumping the gun. Abornazine stands and points at Felipe, in a clear voice he shouts "his majesty is trying to kill the child, he was chanting an old native American curse, I tried to counteract it, he is as guilty as the guard." Eric steps forward menacingly. Felipe looks afraid, "He lies" he shouts staring around at the sea of hostile faces around him, even his guards are staring at him.

The next thing he falls to his knees in front of Eric and I know this is Asvaldr, he is controlling him like a puppet, Felipe speaks in a clear loud voice "Forgive me Sheriff Northman, I was indeed trying to curse your son"

Eric lets out a loud Viking war cry and swings the sword, the next thing Felipe is in two pieces on the floor, and rapidly turning to dust.

"Anyone else?" Eric shouts waving the sword around his head his eyes are flashing and the whole room stares at him in silence. I step forward and touch his arm.

"Eric" I say quietly, he looks at me and calms a little. Stan stands and moves towards Eric.

"Sheriff Northman your son is safe you can put the sword down now" Eric drops the sword and pulls me to him.

Stan looks around the room, "It seems Louisiana needs a new King, I suggest you could do far worse than Sheriff Northman" Immediately the guards drop to their knees and pledge protection and fealty to Eric. I am stunned. So is Eric he never expected this for one moment.

Eric stands and addresses the room, "I will take the position of King of Louisiana if and only if the other Sheriffs agree" he looks around to the other Sheriffs.

One by one they all step forward and drop to one knee in front of him pledging fealty, then they turn to me and promise me fealty as well. I stare at Eric, I look at Pam and she steps forward I hand Asvaldr to her and kneel in front of Eric and promise him fealty. He gently lifts me to my feet and kisses me. As one all the remaining vampires in the room kneel and pledge fealty to Eric and I.

Stan whispers in my ear, "You look shocked Sookie, am I to understand Eric told you nothing of this?" I nod. Stan roars with laughter and shakes his head at Eric.

"What about the other states?" I whisper to Eric. He frowns, "Nevada and Arkansas – remember?" I say. He nods and steps forward.

"I will remain King of Nevada and Arkansas until a suitable successor can be found, I will be a fair and just King and in return expect total loyalty. I will help with the change over period, there will be no more bloodshed in the pursuit of power.

The rest of the evening flies past everyone in the room wants to speak with me, and meet Asvaldr, I notice Dawn and Daniel standing in the corner by themselves and I have an idea. I look for Eric. I see him and walk towards him swiftly.

"Eric, a word please" I whisper

"Excuse me" he says to the group of vampires around him, "What is it?" he asks bending towards me.

"Can vampires adopt?" I ask, Eric looks at me as if I have gone insane, "Dawn and Daniel" I say as way of explanation, he smiles.

"Come" he says and moves to the centre of the floor.

The room immediately falls silent, as Eric claps his hands. "My wife and I have an announcement to make, Dawn, Daniel step forward"

The two young Vampires look terrified and look at each other, they glance at Pam who urges them forward. They look up at us with fear in their eyes.

I bend forward and whisper in their ear, "I am going to sort of adopt you both, you will become my progeny – it is what Bill would have wanted" I stand and the wide smiles on their faces is all I need to see.

Eric raises his hands in the air, Dawn and Daniel, you are the progeny of the late William Compton, will you take Sookie Northman as your surrogate maker and guide?"

"Yes sir" they both say together.

"Give me your wrists" he says, they offer Eric their wrist and he bites them, he bites his own wrist and then mine, we join and with our free hands Eric and I hold the four wrists together, he whispers the same thing he did when he established a mind link between myself and Pam. I feel a link between myself and the two vampires. Then suddenly there is a fifth hand there, I look and a misty apparition is appearing. The figure of Bill is standing there it reminds me of the ectoplasmic reconstructions that Amelia did for Hadley and Maria Star.

"Bill?" I whisper, there is collective gasp around the room.

"Hello Sweetheart" the apparition says, he smiles at me and then he turns to Daniel and Dawn, "Sookie is now your maker, you will honour her and protect her, her son...and her husband with your lives, you will obey her from this day forward, and you will immediately go to her when she calls you, you will do her bidding and you will honour her in whatever she asks you to do, You now belong to Sookie Stackhouse Northman, I release you to her care and protection". Bill turns me, "Forgive me Sookie" and then he turns to Eric, "Your majesty...be a good husband"

"Bill" I say and he turns and looks at me "I forgive you" I say, he smiles and nods at me and then he turns to look at Eric.

Eric nods "I will be a good husband, you have my word" he says Bill nods back then the apparition wavers fades and finally vanishes.

The silence around the room is palpable, even Eric looks stunned. We look over to Asvaldr and he smiles and I know he had something to do with this, how I don't know but I know he did.

All the festivities come to an end and we are driving home, Asvaldr is fast asleep in his seat, and Eric is looking smug.

"You set all that up and didn't tell me" I say slightly pissed at him.

"Yes, you needed to look clueless, to protect you...just in case" he says, "It worked better than I imagined, I hadn't anticipated becoming King though I never aspired to becoming King of a state, I was always happy as an Area Sheriff, I was expecting Stan to take it".

"So he had a plan of his own" I say with a smile.

"Indeed" Eric replies

"So, this makes me a queen" I say

"You have always been my queen" Eric says as we pull up at home. He runs his hand down my cheek. We unbuckle Asvaldr and put him to bed, in his crib he is now in his own room and dawn is fast approaching and we hurry to our bedroom.

"So your majesty what are we going to do now" I ask pulling Eric towards me.

In seconds I am lying on the bed and he is all over me, "Let me show you my queen" he says. 


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

The last 5 months have flown past, there was an official coronation I saw Quinn briefly but he pointedly kept out of our way, he made sure the coronation went without a hitch and then vanished. But I put it out of my head; Quinn was part of my past.

Eric has made sweeping changes across Louisiana, and is doing the same in Arkansas and Nevada, with the result I haven't seen him much. He has set up a new administration in Arkansas, the new Queen is none other than Karin, she is relishing the task of ruling a state, I had asked him about Pam but he assured me all Pam wanted was Fangtasia.

Eric had signed over control of Fangtasia to Pam but the astute vampire he is he still owns it. He made the little Japanese vampire sheriff of New Orleans and rearranged the areas. The north is now area one, instead of five. He has also surprised me, we are moving back home to Bon Temps my home which Amelia lived in and Bills old house which Dawn and Daniel lived in have been demolished and a new palace is being built on the site. I say palace, I wanted something small and tasteful and Eric agreed. The whole area now has state of the art security and my gravel driveway is now paved, the trees have been thinned out and lighting put in. I have to say I am very excited and can't wait to move in. The speed with which the house has gone up and been completed makes me think that old fashioned hard labour is only a part of the process. Amelia has gone back to New Orleans and Dawn and Daniel are living with us. I was sorry to see Amelia go, she had said she was planning it for a while, but assured me she would return to visit, once my fancy palace had been built.

Eric spent a lot of time in New Orleans doing the king thing and overseeing the transfer north, but at the moment he is in Nevada helping to sort out their leadership. Being Queen of Louisiana I am in charge at the moment and am keeping things ticking over here for him. I am getting used to the Were and vampire body guards who Eric sent up from New Orleans for me. Pam has been a great help and i don't know what I would do without her, I ask her if she minds and she assures me she doesn't. As part of my powers as ruler I have given Pam the official number two spot, she will be the one who deputises for myself and Eric and has authority to make decisions on our behalf. Eric was pleased when I told him what I had done. I am missing him intensely, he phones me every evening as soon as he rises and wants to hear all the news. He has missed Asvaldr's first steps but not his first word, I was on the phone to Eric when a clear voice shouted "daddy" down the phone, Eric was speechless and when he did finally speak his voice was thick with emotion.

I am sitting in our room, running my hands over one of the Viking animal skins thinking about Eric, when the bedroom door opens and there he stands, I am stunned thinking I am seeing things and then I am in his arms and he is swinging me into the air, and kissing me wildly. His fangs are down and his hands are all over me, we are drawn abruptly from our passionate reunion by a small voice. "Daddy".

Eric releases me and looks at his son standing in the adjoining doorway between our room and his, Eric opens his arms and Asvaldr runs into them, he swings him up in the air and holds him close, "My son" he whispers.

Asvaldr looks at me and I nod, he turns to Eric and touches his face "min pappa" he says Eric stares and then crushes him to him.

I sidle up and wrap my arms around Eric's waist, and whisper "jag älskar dig make till mig" I look up and say "I did say that right didn't I?"

Eric smiles down at me, "Well if you were saying I love you husband of mine then yes but if it was anything else no". I remove myself from his grip and run down to get some trueblood I hand Eric the bottle and he gulps it down and wipes his mouth. He stands Asvaldr on the floor.

"Let me see my son walk" he says and Asvaldr obliges by marching around the bedroom. I feel pride and love coming directly to both of us, and I grip Erics face and kiss him, I feel movement in his pants as I lick his fangs with my tongue.

I pull away "Is everything sorted now? I ask hoping that he will say yes.

He nods at me, "Yes Felipes number two took the position in Nevada, he is capable, ruthless but also compassionate where needs be, he hated Felipe and is glad he is gone, and he fears me so the best candiate"

"What's his name?" I ask

"Thomas jameson, English descent very proper, became a vampire in the 1500's"

I nod, "Why?" he asks looking at me suspiciously.

I smile, "I took Bills database and all his stuff before the house was demolished and I wanted to look him up" I say

Eric laughs, "Go for it!" he says. Then he pulls me to him "But first I want to spend some time with my wife and son"

Asvaldr jumps on the bed and launches himself at Eric. Eric falls backwards and throws his head back and laughs and his hair falls around his shoulders. I snuggle up closely and he wraps an arm around me tightly.

"I missed you" I whisper in his ear.

"And I missed you too" he answers placing a soft kiss on my lips. He looks at me closely, "We need to talk about what has been happening here in my absence I know you have kept me informed of the day to day running, and you have worked well but we need to go through the papers I had sent up from New Orleans, and decide what is worth keeping".

I nod "Ok, but not tonight, tonight you are not Eric Northman King of Louisiana, tonight you are Eric Northman my sexy husband" I give him a look which makes his eyesbrows raise and a hunger appear in his eyes. He looks at Asvaldr who is sitting contentedly on his lap, he is clearly torn. I don't have the heart to separate him from his son. I have an idea, I look at Asvaldr.

"Asvaldr, go and find the sword you have been practicing with and show daddy what you have been doing" he grins and leaps off to find the sword.

Eric looks at me. I move closer and whisper in his ear "He took in more than you thought that night you got the swords from Bill's, remember when you were showing off with one and he was watching, he remembered and he has been practicing what he saw you do".

Asvaldr returns with the smallest sword from the box, but its still bigger than him, he stands and then with concentration on his face, starts swinging the sword around and doing what he had seen Eric do that night. When it comes to when Eric shot up into the air, the concentration on his face is total and he jumps and to Eric's amazement he leaps about ten foot into the air, and lands planting the sword into the floor, it wobbles a little and falls over. He frowns at it and looks at Eric. Eric claps his hands and a huge smile comes across Asvaldr's face.

"Min lilla viking" Eric says to him holding out his arms to Asvaldr who willingly runs into them.

Now I know what that was, he just said my little viking, the pride coming from Eric is overpowering at this moment, I watch as Eric stands and picks up the sword and hands it to Asvaldr, he takes off his jacket, t shirt, shoes and socks and stands there in just his jeans, seeing his bare chest is doing all sorts of things to me and Eric knows it. He rummages in the chest and pulls out the large sword, he stretches giving me a grandstand view of his body, and grins at me, he's doing this on purpose he looks at Asvaldr and points to the spot beside him on the floor, Asvaldr quickly moves to Eric's side.

"Prova det här" Eric says and does a complicated turn, and a twist, with the sword and then leaps on to the bed swinging the sword around his head , before leaping back on to the floor with a thud and somehow ends up in a crouching postion leaning on the sword.

He stands gestures to the floor "försök nu"he says

Asvaldr steps forward, he looks at me and then closes his eyes, when he opens them the concentration is evident and he begins, he copies what Eric did, almost perfectly, he stumbles a little when he leaps on to the bed and it moves under his feet, but quickly steadies himself and completes the performance.

Eric shakes his head, "bra gjort, förvåna dig mig" he says.

"Excuse me Eric, can we have this in English please, there was only a couple of words I recognised there".

Eric laughs I am going to have to teach you better, "Prova det har means - try this, försök nu means - you try now and bra gjort, förvåna dig mig means.." he pauses and stares at his son intensely " well done, you amaze me".

Asvaldr is beaming his face is flushed and he runs to Eric and clambers up into his arms. I hear Eric whisper into his ear, "Will you give me some time alone with your mother, and you practice some more and we will try some different moves tomorrow, but now i want to be with your mother ok it will soon be dawn, so it is time for you to go to bed can you do that my son?"

Asvaldr nods and Eric smiles, "Good boy" he says and Asvaldr disapears into his room and shuts the door, Eric locks it from our side and then he is on me, he tears at my clothes and at his own jeans and he consumes me with his body, there is not one part of me which doesn't benefit from his touch. We are ravinous for each other the separation has been torturous and now we are reconnecting in the way we love and know each other best and carry on until the dawn consumes us.

When I rise I cannot move and I realise Eric is on top of me, I move slightly and he opens his eyes, and at that moment I realise he is still inside me, as the realisation comes to him too he smiles and gently withdraws from me. He kisses me and goes to shower, I follow and we shower together. After sorting ourselves out, we dress and head to Fangtasia to see Pam, when we walk in all the vampires bow extravagantly to Eric, I smile as I take in his reaction, he loves this, they bow to me and have done ever since Eric became King but not as flamboyantly, and i have to say I find it a little embarrassing that they do it at all, but I'm not about the rock the boat and say anything. I spot Daniel and Dawn they are sitting in the bar and they smile at us, and come over, "Mr...Your Majesty" Daniel says and bows, Eric nods at him. "Its good to have you back" he adds.

Eric wraps his arm around me and says "it is good to be back", we head to the office which is now Pams and notice she has changed things around. Eric goes to sit behind the desk and then stops, Pam looks at him, "Please your majesty take my seat" she says. To my astonishment Eric shakes his head.

"No Pam that is now your seat you must sit there, I am quite happy here" he sits beside me on the small sofa in the corner. "So tell me everything" he says

Pam thinks for a moment and gives a run down on everything that has happened in his absence he nods and I realise I have kept him well informed as everything she tells him he has already heard from me. But he politely listens until she has finished. When she has he simply nods and says "Thank you Pam." Then he stands suddenly, I gather myself and Eric takes Asvaldr from me and stands him on the floor and takes his hand. He holds out his hand to me and turns to Pam "We are heading over to Bon Temps to see the progress on our new home, do you wish to accompany us?"

Pam shakes her head, "Your majesty is very kind and I am honoured but my place is here" she stares at the pile of paperwork distastefully.

"Do you want me to give you a hand with that?" I ask

Pam looks delighted and then looks at Eric for consent, Eric nods, "If my wife and your queen wishes to spend time trawling through paperwork, then who am I to stop her, but not today"

Pam nods "Thank you your majesty" she says bowing again and then she turns to me, "thank you your majesty for the kind offer" . I nod.

I do feel a little uncomfortable, all the while Eric was away she called me Sookie, now he is here she is all your majesty. We leave the office and as we go I say "Bye Pam I'll come over tomorrow" Pam bows again. I will need to speak to her about this I don't want her bowing and scraping to me.

When we get to Bon Temps we see the building is complete on the outside, there is a huge wall around the permimeter of the land, and the cemetary is cut off from it so people can visit the cemetary without compromising our safety and security. It is all very tasteful and blends in well with the surrounding area The house leaves me speechless, it is small and modest compared to other vampire palaces, but it is just what I wanted. In fact Eric has made it look distinctly like my old family home, in shape and taps in a number on the gate and we go into the inner courtyard, and head towards the house. We are greeted by three vampire guards, who bow to Eric as he approaches. When we go in the hallway I stop dead and it makes me gasp, it is stunning, marble floor and cream walls it is bright and airy, Eric has had a mural of a Swedish fjord painted at the top of the staircase. I smile when I see it. We move from room to room, everything looks complete, Eric greets a small strange looking man "You have done well my friend, how much longer until I can live in my new home?"

"Your majesty, the house is complete except for the carpet in the bed chamber this will be complete shortly, so you are free to move in tomorrow if you wish?"

I squeeze Eric's arm and he kisses me. "Very good" he says. He insists on walking the entire house and inspecting every room, we go to the wing where Daniel and Dawn will live and i inspect the room I have set aside for Amelia when she comes to visit. It is the only bedroom with windows, and a separate sitting room and bathroom, its more like a suite than a room. I am very pleased with it. I love our master bedroom it is huge and there is an inlay into the wall where our coffin will stand rather than on a table like it is at present. We have also got numerous hidy holes around the house, but the construction team had their minds wiped as to their location after they were complete, we are handed a sealed envelope with details of the their location. I check the small mans brain to check if he is telling the truth when I ask him if he is sure that nobody knows where they are. Eric pulls out his phone and calls someone, it's Mustapha his daytime guy.

"Mustapha, your instructions for tomorrow, transfer the majority of our belongings to the new palace in Bond Temps I will arrange the transportation of the remainder when I rise tomorrow." Eric listens and nods. "Yes" he says and then hangs up. He turns to me, "Do you like it?" he asks.

"I love it" I say.

He nods, "Your human friends and family may visit" he says I know that was a forgone conclusion but it was nice to hear him say it. He glances down at Asvaldr, "Do you want to inspect your room?" he asks, Asvalder nods enthusiastically.

Eric takes his hand and leads him to a room just down the corridor from ours, he opens the door and Asvaldr gasps, my mouth drops open it is beautiful,, Eric has had it designed to look like a viking chieftans house, it is all wood, with beams and a wooden bed, with carvings around the edge of the room, one wall is not wood but painted, there is a mural of a huge window looking out on mountains with snow on. There are viking themed decorations around the wall and the closet is carefully disguised in the far corner.

"Do you like it Asvaldr?" Eric asks carefully

Asvaldr nods "Yes daddy, thank you" he says and hugs Eric tightly. We ride over to Merlottes, Eric picks up Asvaldr and whispers something in his ear before we enter. Before dropping him to the ground again and walking him inside. Everyone looks up as we enter, Sam sees us from the bar, and wanders over, "Sookie, Eric good to see you" he says, he crouches down and ruffles Asvaldr's hair, "Hey there champ you get bigger every time I see you, high five!" he holds up his hand and Asvaldr slaps it giggling.

"Hey Sam" he says with a grin. His attention is taken by someone sitting at a table and lets go of Erics hand and runs over, "Uncle Jason!" he squeals and clambers on to his knee. Jason looks a little taken aback but after checking out the hostile glare on Eric's face, and taking a shot look at me, he smiles, "Hello mate!" he says "What are you doing here?".

"Daddy is home and we went to our new house, now we are here" Asvaldr says.

Jason nods, "so we will be seeing more of you now you are moving back to Bon Temps?" he asks looking at me.

I nod my head, "Yes" I say shortly. I pull at Erics hand discreetly and nod at a table, we sit down and Asvaldr hugs Jason tightly around the neck and says "Bye Uncle Jason" and slides off his lap and comes to join us.

"Daddy can I have human food?" he whispers to Eric. Eric stares at him.

"Vampires don't eat human food it makes them ill" he whispers back.

"I won't be ill" he says firmly as if stating a fact. Eric looks as though he is torn and then nods.

Holly comes over to take our order, "Three trueblood?" she asks smiling at us. Eric shakes his head.

"Two Trueblood, one hamburger, fries and soda"

Holly's mouth drops open "ok" she says and takes our order to the hatch.

I feel everyone stare when Holly brings over Asvaldr's meal, as she places it in front of him he looks up at her and smiles, "Thank you" he says.

"You are very welcome little man" Holly replies with a grin.

Asvaldr demolishes the burger and fries and guzzles down his soda, and wipes his mouth. "Delicious" he says and then looks at Eric's blood longingly.

Eric pours a little into his soda glass and he drinks it down. He turns to Eric and says "burger and fries is nicer with blood not soda, but daddy's blood is better than that" he points at the Trueblood bottle. I try and stifle a snort of laughter and Eric places his hand over his mouth and turns his head away. It reminds me of the day he had told us that my blood was nice but daddy's was nicer.

The whole bar has gone very quiet and Eric notices, he is immedately on alert and glances around. He fishes out his wallet and pays for the meal and drinks. As we stand to leave, Asvalr runs over to Sam, "Thank you Sam" he says.

Sam crouches again and touches his chin with his fist, "You are welcome" he glances up into the frosty glare coming from Eric and he says to Asvaldr, "You'd better go your mommy and daddy are waiting".

"Ok" he says and runs to us and grasps Eric's hand. As we open the door to leave he turns and shouts "Goodbye everyone" People are stunned but obviously too afraid of Eric to do other than answer, and as one the whole bar says "Goodbye" Eric practically drags us outside and into the car.

"What the hell have you been teaching him?" he snarls at me, he is clearly livid.

I glare at him, "You should be proud your son has manners" I say.

We drive back to Shreveport in silence as we pull up to the house, Eric climbs out and stalks into the house. As we follow, I realise that this could turn very ugly.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

As we walk into the house, Eric is standing glaring at me. I place my hands on my hips.

"What?" I shout.

"I will ask you again Sookie, what have you been teaching him?"

"Nothing, I haven't had the fucking time, I have been too busy being Vampire Queen of Louisiana while you have been away for the last five months".

Eric glares at me, and then turns to Asvaldr, "Where did you learn those things?"

Asvaldr looks at me, he has never seen Eric angry at him before he runs to me and clutches my hand. This seems to bring Eric down a notch and he closes his eyes, he sits down and beckons Asvaldr to him, cautiously he goes and climbs on to Eric's lap.

"Who taught you those things you did tonight?" Eric asks gently

Asvaldr shakes his head, "Nobody, it was always there" he says looking into Eric's face, he touches Eric's cheek with his hand, and I realise he is showing Eric what he sees inside his head.

Eric shakes his head, "I am sorry" he says, he crushes Asvaldr to him, and then reaches his hand out to me, i walk forward and take it, "Forgive me Sookie" he says. I nod at him but say nothing.

Asvaldr slides off Eric's knee and walks to the door to head upstairs as he reaches the door he stops and turns, "It is good being nice to people they relax and you learn more from them and they trust you... it give you the advantage" He pulls the door open and leaves.

Eric gapes "I have learnt something tonight" he says and pulls me close to him.

"I think we all have" I say.

I am distracted by my phone ringing, I rummage for it and answer, its Jason and he sounds worried.

"Sookie are you ok, Eric looked mighty pissed as y'all left Merlottes tonight?"

"Yes Jason we are fine" I say, I glance up at Eric.

"That nephew of mine is a scream, he got every person in that bar to say goodbye to him, he could bring about world peace with a trick like that!"

"Thank you Jason, I've got to go, thanks for ringing but I am fine"

"Bye sis" Jason says and hangs up.

His words are circling around in my head, I tell Eric what he said, and Eric thinks, and we look at each other we are both remembering the letter Bill sent and the prophecy which he told us about. Eric is very quiet or the rest of the night.

"Are you ok?" I ask as we head upstairs as the dawn approaches.

Eric stares at me, and nods, "I was surprised by Asvaldr I have never considered being nice to people could work to my advantage, I have always used fear and intimidation and yet here is my son telling me there is another way".

I stroke his cheek, for saying he has walked the earth for so many years he sure hasn't learnt much about human nature, "You have always been nice to me, admittedly I thought you were an asshole to start with but when you did nice things it made me trust you more, and when you stayed with me when you were cursed you were lovely and that was when I fell in love with you, so I can see where he is coming from, people trust people they feel comfortable with, fear and intimidation gets you what you want on a superficial level and people are to afraid to question you and defy you but you need to reach them on a deeper level ". Eric studies me carefully and I can feel him turning over the things I have said.

"You are a very wise woman" he says as he reaches for me.

"Not really, its just how human nature works...you have been a vampire for so long you have lost sight of that" I say gently.

The next evening we awake and we are shocked by the stripped house, everything apart from our room and Asvaldr's room has been moved to our new house in Bon Temps, Mustapha is waiting for his instructions and to brief Eric on the move.

He grins at me as I walk downstairs, "Hi Sookie" he says

"Hi" I say "The move went smoothly?" I add

"Pretty much, there is just your room and the boy's room, we didn't want to go in there while you were ...erm...in the day time, now you are both up we can clear that room now, the guy's are waiting outside to come and clear them".

I nod "Sure go for your life" I say

Eric appears, I turn and tell him what has been said and he nods I frown as I see the look he gives Mustapha, "Eric, what's wrong?" I ask

"Mustapha, how do you address me as your employer?" Eric asks stiffly

"Erm...Mr Northman, Sir " he says

"That is correct so can you explain why you feel it appropriate to say Hi Sookie to my wife?" Eric spits

Oh Jeez he heard Mustapha "Eric, its ok" I start, but he raises his hand and silences me. I stop.

"I apologise, Mrs Northman" he says, I smile at him.

"It's ok" I say sincerely,

Eric stares at him, "Remember that, and address my wife in the correct manner" he says.

Asvaldr runs in, taking us all by surprise.

"Hi Mustapha how's it going dude!" he says and holds up his hand for a high five. Mustapha looks petrified and doesn't say a word, Asvaldr walks up to him, "High five Mustapha" he says.

Mustapha high fives Asvaldr and smiles "How's it going little dude are you ready to move to your new home?" Asvaldr grins and nods his head. He runs to Eric and grasps his hand.

"Come on lets go" he says. Eric glances at him.

"Just wait a moment I am talking with Mustapha" he says

Asvaldr waits practically bouncing with excitement, gripping Eric's hand tightly. Eric quickly runs through the orders for the next day and Mustapha briefs Eric on the events of the day and how the move went, he explained the guys were outside ready to remove the rest of our belongings and it would be ready for us when we arrived there later tonight. He hands Eric some papers and his dry cleaned suit which Eric hands to me. I am getting a little pissed by Eric's attitude and stalk off to my car I put the suit and papers in and climb in, I send a quick message to Eric mentally, HEADING TO BON TEMPS SEE YOU LATER. With that I roar out of the driveway.

I stop at the security gate climb out of my car and speak to the security guys, "Hi guys its been good to know you have been here, just wanted to say thank you for everything, my husband and I are moving and I wanted to say goodbye".

Dan the security guard salutes me, "It's been a pleasure Mrs Northman, me and Mel will miss you won't we?" he turns to the other security guy, who is just coming off the dayshift, I haven't seen him many times but he smiles and nods at me.

"For a vamp you are very polite and considerate" he says I take a quick look in his head, and see him think unlike your husband. I don't say anything.

"Well goodbye guys, we are keeping the house, so you will probably see my husband from time to time, but I doubt I will be coming over much, but you may do occasionally so I suppose its not good bye for good" I smiles at them.

"Goodbye Mrs Northman and good luck in your new home" Dan says, he is distracted as a car pulls up behind me, its Eric in the Corvette, he climbs out and walks towards me.

"Is there a problem here my darling?" Eric asks looking from me to the two security guards.

"Hi honey, no not at all, I was just saying goodbye to the guys and thanking them for their work as we are leaving tonight, it was the polite thing to do, seeing as they spend their time out here making sure we are safe" I look at him pointedly.

He nods "Indeed, we will still be around and sometimes spending time here but not regularly" Mel and Dan nod at him.

"Yes Mr Northman, good luck in your new home sir" Dan says politely.

I climb back into my camaro, I glance at Eric, "Are you following me home honey?" I ask as I climb in. He nods at me.

I am soon on the road to Bon Temps I think of the times I I have driven this road, since I met Eric, my attention is taken by the familiar corvette in my rear view mirror, I smile as I see Eric driving behind me. We are soon in Bon Temps and it feels kind of strange driving down Hummingbird Road, I turn off the old familiar driveway, now looks nothing like it used to and I pull up by the locked interior gate. Eric pulls up behind me and opens his car door, Asvaldr leaps out of the back and stands jumping up and down near the gate, Eric shows me how to work the code pad and we head inside, Eric grips my hand as we head closer, I spot vampire guards on duty around the exterior of the house, they bow to us as we pass them. Asvaldr looks at each one in turn and as we get inside he turns to Eric, "The tall guard with the tattoo on his neck, he wants to kill you for being King instead of Felipe" Eric nods at him.

"Sookie, would you take our son outside and make conversation with our guards and see what you can find out?"

I nod and hold my hand out to Asvaldr, we head back outside, I smile at the guards and quickly spot the one in question. "Hi guys how are you?" I ask them all generally, they relax immediately and they all nod at me.

"Very well your majesty" one says.

I quickly scan their heads, and get nothing from any of them, they are worried that Eric will be angry to see me fraternising with them, then I get to the tattooed vampire, I am getting hostility from him, I look at him, "What's the tattoo?" I ask genuinely interested.

"In my human days I ran with a gang" he says.

I nod, "When were you turned?" I ask

"1989" he replies, "We were ambushed, ironically when we were waiting to ambush a rival gang" He is thinking back to his human days.

"Where are you from originally?" I ask

"Los Angeles" he says, "Where are you from originally?" he asks.

I smile, "Right here, my house was on this site, I lived here practically all my life with my grandmother"

"Oh wow" he says surprised. "Did you get turned by...erm" he stops

I nod, "yes Eric turned me, I asked him to because I love him" I say. "What's your name?" I ask

"Jaden" he says I am constantly reading his mind and the hostility is slowly leaving and being replaced with benign thoughts.

"Well it was nice talking to you Jaden I hope you will be happy here, its a bit different up here from New Orleans, I turn to the other vamps, I hope you will all be happy up here, its a lovely little town".

They all smile and nod at me, Jaden looks taken back. "Thank you your majesty" he says I have another quick look and see he is shocked that I had used his name and spoken to him kindly, apparently Felipe had never even bothered to speak to any of them. He looks past me, and I turn to see Eric come up behind me, he grasps my shoulders.

"Everything ok my darling?" he asks

Yes honey, I was just talking to Jaden here, he is originally from Los Angeles I was quite taken by his tattoo's and asked him where he got them" I turn to Jaden, "It was nice talking to you" I say and turn to leave.

"Likewise your majesty" Jaden says and bows deeply.

I quickly say goodbye to the other guards and they all bow deeply as I walk to the house with Eric. As we reach the front door Eric scoops me up into his arms and carries me over the threshold I giggle and kiss him gently. Asvaldr has gone upstairs and we hear him banging around in his room.

"Well?" Eric says as he sets me down on the floor.

I smile wickedly, "Phase one of operation stop murder of the king complete, they think I'm a pretty nice vamp all we have to do is convince them you are as well"

Eric scoops me up again, "I know just how I can be nice to you" he says and takes us upstairs and I see our room is set up and ready.

"When did this happen?" I ask

"While you were talking with the guards, Mustapha and the guys sorted it" Eric replies, he is busying himself undoing the buttons on my shirt and he walks me over to the bed and pushes me down on it, following me down and grasping my head, he kisses me hungrily and I respond equally hungrily. Until I remember I should be at Fangtasia helping Pam with the paperwork, Eric reaches for his phone and explains to Pam that I have been detained as he needs me to do something of the utmost importance but he assures her I will definitely be available tomorrow. He hangs up and throws his phone to one side.

"Where were we?" he asks as he slides over me again. 


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

I awaken in my new home, Eric and I are just getting some blood in the kitchen when there is a knock at the back door. I frown and look at Eric, the system works that any visitors come to the front and are cleared by the guards and then they phone through to us before admitting anyone.

Eric walks to the back door, his fangs are down and he is ready to attack, "who is it?" he whispers to me, I listen hard. I detect the familiar brain pattern of Sam and someone else, but Asvaldr's brain waves are interfering, and I realise he must have woken up.

"It's Sam!" I gasp and Eric opens the door, we gape as we see Sam standing there holding Asvaldr's hand tightly, he looks nervous.

"Can I come in?" he asks

Eric steps aside and Sam comes in. "What's going on?" Eric demands.

Sam looks at Eric then me, "Your son came to me at dawn this morning he said he couldn't sleep and could he spend the day with me? he was walking in broad daylight, I kept him hidden in my trailer, he fell asleep about midday and then when he woke up I fed him, I gave him a burger and some Trueblood I hope that's ok? but I thought I'd better bring him back now its dark".

"Oh my god Sam I am so sorry" I say

Eric stares dumbfounded, he quickly pulls himself together, "Thank you for taking care of my son", he reaches into his pocket "How much do I owe you for his food and drink?"

Sam waves his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it, its on me" he reaches into his pocket and hands me the now familiar envelope. "Final instalment" he says grinning at me. He looks at Eric, "I didn't mind having your son for the day, it was quite enjoyable having the company actually until he fell asleep, he is one smart boy, but don't lets make a habit of it ok?! I just hope nobody saw him wandering through Bon Temps in daylight, I did my best to keep him out of sight but can't do anything about before he got to me"

Eric nods, "Thank you Sam, I am in your debt, I will be having words with my son, I apologise for the inconvenience he has put you to" he glares at Asvaldr who looks a little worried.

"No worries" Sam says, he turns "Bye Sookie" he says looking at me and smiling, he turns to Eric, "Eric" he says.

"Goodbye Sam" Asvaldr calls

Sam spins on the spot and smiles at him, "Bye Champ, you be a good boy you hear!" and then he is gone.

I have never seen Eric so angry, normally when he gets angry he goes very cold and controlled and methodical, and it normally involves the guilty party being killed in a messy manner. But this is nothing I have ever seen before he is ranting and pacing and totally losing it. I can understand it after all Asvaldr is a target because he is our son, if it becomes common knowledge he is a day walker he will be an even bigger target.

"Asvaldr do you understand what you did was wrong on so many levels, what were you thinking?" he rants, his fangs are down and his eyes are flashing and he looks incredibly scary. But Asvaldr stands looking at him he looks a little bit afraid but he is holding his ground.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Eric roars again when Asvaldr says nothing.

"I couldn't sleep" he answers in a small voice, "You could not help me I felt alone so I went to see Sam"

Eric stops and stares at his son, "Asvaldr you know why we cannot be around in the day time we are vampires we cannot function in the daytime, the night is our time"

"But I couldn't sleep, I'm sorry" he says.

Eric shakes his head and holds out his arms, Asvaldr hesitates and then walks slowly to Eric stopping short of touching him staying just out of arms length. This makes Eric angry all over again, I listen to his head, he is beside himself, he has so many conflicting emotions going around his head, which he is just not used to, he is angry Asvaldr went out, and the fact he went to Sam is really sticking in his craw, he is relieved he is ok, and grateful to Sam for taking care of him, but pissed that now he owes Sam, he is terrified that something is going to happen to Asvaldr and he is upset that his son appears to be afraid of him. I reach out and clasp his arm.

"Its ok baby" I say gently to him. He closes his eyes and turns to me and looks at me.

"My son is afraid of me" he says

"Well you were pretty scary there" I say trying to lighten the atmosphere.

He turns back to Asvaldr and starts speaking quickly in Swedish, "Jag var rädd, kunde vad som helst ha hänt dig. Om någon hade sett dig, kan du inte göra det här det gör dig ett mål. Jag älskar dig min son, och jag vill att du ska vara säker. Du är så speciellt min son kan inte bete sig så här, förstår du mig? Jag kan inte förstå de känslor jag har jag har vandrat denna jord i tusentals år och du reawakening känslor har jag inte känt sedan jag var människa, det gör mig svag och jag ogillar det, gör inte det här igen, förstår du mig?"

I have no idea what he is saying, Asvaldr comes to me and holds my hand as he does so, I hear Eric's words in my head in English.

He was saying "I was afraid, anything could have happened to you. If anyone had seen you, you cannot do this it makes you a target. I love you my son, and I want you to be safe. You are so special my son you cannot behave like this, do you understand me? I cannot understand the feelings I am having I have walked this earth for thousands of years and you are reawakening emotions I have not felt since I was human, it makes me feel weak and I dislike it, do not do this again, do you understand me?!"

I realise he doesn't want me to know, as he doesn't want to appear weak. I pretend I cannot understand what he has said and just gently stroke his arm.

Eric is glaring at Asvaldr, "I said do you understand me?" he says

Asvaldr nods miserably but doesn't say a word. I squeeze Eric's arm, and turn to Asvaldr.

"Why did you do it?" I ask gently, "You are up all night with us, so you should be sleeping during the day".

Asvaldr nods, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see Sam, I like Sam. I was alone and I went to him".

"I understand, but you can't do that, you are special and humans will panic if they see you walking around in the day time as they think you are a vampire and vampires only walk around at nighttime, we cannot protect you in the day time and if you can get out people can get in to us and well...kill us we are helpless during the day" I hope that this gets through to him.

"No-one will harm you" he says adamantly, "I will not leave you again" he adds and runs to Eric and clambers on to his knee, "I am sorry" he says in a small voice.

Eric wraps his arms around Asvaldr, "I accept your apology my son, promise me you won't do anything like that again, if you wish to stay with Sam during the day, we will arrange something ok but not very often?"

Asvaldr smiles and nods. "Thank you he says. He slides off Eric's knee and disappears to his room, Eric looks at me helplessly, "I just hope nobody saw him" he says eventually.

"Our son can go out in the day time without burning!" I say

"Yes, there is no end to our son's talents, we are entering the realms of myth this is not anything I have ever come across before" Eric says.

"I think he had something to do with Bill's appearance the other night when we adopted Dawn and Dan, it was the look on his face, it was like he knew Bill would appear".

Just as I say this Asvaldr comes down and opens the door, he looks at Eric "Pappa, jag har en del besökare i mitt rum som vill prata med dig"

I look at Eric helplessly, "What did he say?" I ask

"He said - Daddy, I have some visitors in my room wanting to speak to you" Eric is on his feet and heading towards Asvaldrs room. As we walk in the door Eric stops dead staring, standing in front of us are three misty figures.

Eric falls to his knees and tears are rolling down his cheeks, "Eric whats wrong?" i say and drop down beside him, he doesn't acknowledge me, but stares at the three apparitions.

" Fader? Arik? Kelda?" he says staring, I understood those words and recognised the names I look up to the three figures in front of me, Eric's viking father, wife and son.

They move closer and the tall old man stares at me, I realise I he is looking at his chieftans ring on my finger, which Eric gave me, Eric quickly and speaks to the apparition, it's not Swedish it is obviously an older version from the time, he speaks so swiftly and he appears to be introducing me, and explaining everything, Asvaldr watches and then Eric beckons him forwards and presents him to the three apparitions, he looks at me and then moves towards Kelda, he then calls me forward, "Sookie this is Kelda" he says, he turns towards the apparition and obviously tells her about me, the apparition looks at me and grasps my hand, she says something and then lets me go. I stare at Eric, "She is pleased to meet you, she is glad I have found someone to love after all these years of watching me and she asked you to love me and cherish me". I nod.

"Tell her, I will, and that I am happy she has been keeping an eye on you all these centuries and that I don't want to take her place in your heart" Eric nods and relays the message I am hoping he has said it word for word, and the apparition pulls me to her, which is a very strange sensation I can tell you.

Arik embraces his father, and Eric pulls him to one side and talks to him, he pulls Asvaldr to him and there he stands with his two sons, born centuries apart i smile at the sight, then Eric talks to his father again. He turns to me and I move forward, he grasps my hand and and Asvaldr comes over there is a lot of hugging, Kelda gives me a kiss and then Asvaldr, and finally she kisses Eric firmly on the lips, as she does so the three apartitions start to fade until they finally disapear and we are left in the bedroom.

What was all that about? I ask, Eric shakes his head and stares at Asvaldr questioningly.

"I can communicate with the dead, I can channel their spirits so they can return to this plane for a short while, I did it with Bill" he pauses and looks at us warily.

I crouch down and hold out my arms and he walks into them, Eric crouches with us, "Thank you my son, I finally got to say goodbye to my wife and son, it has haunted me for centuries that I was not there when Kelda died and I could not approach my son after I had been turned by Ocella.

"What did your dad want?" I ask I am curious

Eric smiles, "he wanted to meet you, you have impressed him it seems, he is proud that you wear his ring". I stare at Eric and I can see how much this short 'visit' had meant to him. Kelda will always be his first love she will always occupy a place in his heart and I am glad she does, I wrap my arms around him and gently kiss his cheek. Eric turns his head and stands taking me with him, and he pulls me close and deepens the kiss.

A small voice beside us says "Get a room!" we turn and look at Asvaldr who is looking at us in disgust, Eric throws his head back and laughs.

"One day my son you will find a woman who you love and you will not be able to keep yourself from doing what I do with your mother".

"Erm honey don't you think he is a bit young to hear about that sort of thing?" I say quickly

Asvaldr looks at me "Mother, I have the appearance of a small child and i know I have to behave like one in public when humans are around, but I assure you my intellect is far superior to an child of the age I look".

Both Eric and I look at each other dumbfounded.

"Well that told me!" I say. 


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

"I'm going to Shreveport to Fangtasia" I say. I am still reeling from Asvaldr's final comment, I know he wasn't just an ordinary boy but hearing him say it was strange.

Eric nods, "ok, but don't stay there all night"

"I won't" I say, I give him a quick peck on the cheek and he grabs me and pulls me close to give me deep passionate kiss.

"Bye Eric" I say with a grin and I am gone.

I pull up outside Fangtasia and head in the back entrance, I wander through to the bar and look for Pam, I spot her sitting in the bar wearing her filmy black dress, I walk up and sit next her.

"Hi Pam" I say as I sit down, Immediately a bottle of Trueblood is placed in front of me and the waitress bows extravagantly. I try and stifle a giggle, and thank her politely, she looks overjoyed that I spoke to her and wanders away.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love that dress" I say to Pam with a grin.

"It's vile isn't it, but it does the job its designed for" she says

"Pam can I ask you something?" I say

"Sure what's up?" she asks

"Why do you call me Sookie and act normal when we are alone, but you are all your majesty and shit when Eric is around?"

Pam smiles, "I am showing proper respect to you in front of our King and your husband, but I know how much you dislike all that stuff so I figured that when Eric isn't around what he doesn't know won't hurt him!"

I nod "That's ok, I just wondered, I wish Eric would drop all this your majesty stuff, he had a go at Mustapha because he said Hi Sookie to me, rather than calling me Mrs Northman"

"Eric likes to do things properly" Pam says fondly

I nod, "Ok I can live with that, so I suppose I'd better take a look at your paperwork, Eric has told me he doesn't want me here all night!"

I stand head to the bar to grab another Trueblood to take with me, and then disappear into the office. It doesn't take me long to sort through everything, in fact Pam has made a really good job of keeping on top of the paperwork, Eric was diabolical with it, but it doesn't take me long at all to sort it out. I even do the filing and when I have finished I glance at the clock nearly 3am, pretty good going can be back in Bon Temps by 4am and that gives me and Eric a few hours before dawn. Just as I am thinking this the door opens and Eric walks with Asvaldr by his side.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, I was just about to leave, I've finished. I look at Eric and see he looks very serious.

"Sookie come here and sit down" he says. He grasps my hand and leads me to the sofa.

"What's happened?" I ask

"It's Jason, he has been involved in a car accident his truck was hit by another one, he is very ill, he is in a coma"

"i need to go to him" I say standing up.

Eric nods, "of course you do" he says and leads me from the office. Pam is waiting outside.

"Thank you your majesty for helping me with the paperwork, and I hope your brother is ok" she says I know she doesn't mean it about Jason, but I appreciate the comment.

Eric had flown here and he climbs in my car beside me, Asvaldr has settled in the back and we head to the hospital. I wonder briefly how he managed it with Asvaldr as he is much bigger now, but then my mind returns to worrying about Jason.

When we arrive, I head to the desk and the startled nurse is at first unwilling to help me, I realise my appearance must make her think I am going to attack her or something, I calm down and try to smile.

"I'm sorry I scared you, please tell me where my brother is, Jason Stackhouse, road accident" I say calmly

"ICU, down the corridor, turn left and third door on your right" she stammers.

"Thank you" I say.

I shoot down the corridor at Vampire speed, and as I arrive at the ICU a nurse glances up at me from the desk.

"Jason Stackhouse" I say

"Are you a relative?" she asks staring at me.

"I am his sister, and this is my husband and son" I say as she glances at Eric and then Asvaldr I can see confusion in her mind, but I don't care I want to see my brother.

"Hello" I say impatiently and click my fingers at her.

"Sorry, yes Bay 3, bed 4" she says, "two visitors at a time" she adds.

Eric immediately sits down in a seat in the reception and I walk down the corridor alone, Asvaldr looks at his father and then runs after me grasping my hand tightly.

"Jason?" I say as I look at him he is black and blue with a huge cut on his head, his arm is in plaster as is one of his legs. There is no response and I sit beside him and grasp his hand.

"Jason Stackhouse now you open your damn eyes and look at me" I demand big red blood tears flowing down my cheeks.

Asvaldr is staring at Jason and suddenly climbs on to the bed and touches his head and closes his eyes, I see a pale pink glow coming from Asvaldrs hand and I remember what Mr Cataliades told me, he is a healer, I quickly stand and keep guard in case anyone comes in.

Asvaldr climbs down and I turn to look, Jason has his eyes open and he is looking at me.

"Jason" I exclaim and rush to him wrapping my arms around him, "Thank you so much Asvaldr" I say, "go and fetch a nurse and tell her Uncle Jason woke up but nothing more" I say, he nods and runs off. Moments later he leads a dazed looking nurse towards us pointing at Jason.

"See, awake" he says

The nurse quickly checks Jason over and pages the doctor. I sit gripping his hand, Asvaldr leaves me and heads back outside to Eric. Moments later I hear a familiar voice.

"Sookie?" I turn and see Calvin Norris standing looking at me.

"Hi Calvin" I say with a smile, I must look a complete mess I have red blood streaks down my cheeks from where I have been crying. I stand and he walks towards me, I can see he is unsure whether or not to hug me so I make the decision for him and hug him tightly. "It's good to see you" I add.

"How is he?" Calvin asks nodding towards Jason.

"He just woke up and the doc is checking him over now" I say.

"What happened?" Calvin asks

I shake my head, "I'm not sure, I was in Shreveport when Eric came to fetch me and just said Jason was in hospital he had been involved in a car accident someone had hit his truck" Eric appears in the doorway.

I run to him and he holds me tightly, he doesn't give a toss about Jason but he loves me and doesn't like to see me hurting.

I look up at him "Who told you about Jason?" I ask.

"The sheriff came to the house, what's his name – Bellefleur, Bills descendent" Eric says dismissively.

"Does Michelle know?" I ask, Eric nods.

"Bellefleur said so" Eric replies.

I wonder why she isn't here, just as I am thinking this she walks in I go to her and hug her tightly. "He is going to be fine" I say encouragingly, "he woke up shortly after I got here" I add, she nods she looks shell shocked. Eric and Calvin discreetly remove themselves from the room and leave us waiting for the doctor to speak to us.

He looks at me suspiciously and then at Michelle, "You are?" he asks.

"His wife" she answers

"I'm his sister" I say daring him to comment on me being a vampire.

"Well Mrs Stackhouse, Miss Stackhouse..."

"Mrs Northman" I correct him

"My apologies, Mrs Northman, Mr Stackhouse seems to have what can only be described as a miraculous recovery, he was suffering from serious head injuries and the seem to have vanished", I realise this could make trouble if they wonder how the miraculous recovery happened. I step forward and look at the doctor

"Jason wasn't as badly hurt as first thought, and his recovery is consistent with the injuries he had"

The doctor nods at me Michelle looks at me suspiciously, I realise I will have to glamour her as well. But the doctor is saying that he was not as badly hurt as first thought and tell us Jason is a lucky man. Michelle looks at me questioningly. I turn to her.

"Michelle, Jason isn't as badly hurt as first thought, he is a lucky man" Michelle nods.

"Oh Jason you scared me, thank god you are ok, and it's not as serious as first thought" she says. I step forward.

"I'll be going then now I know you are ok," Jason looks at me, I sense from him that he doesn't want me to go, "I have to be going as it will soon be dawn" I say quietly. Jason nods at me.

"Thanks for coming Sook" he says with a grin, I nod and turn to leave. 


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

I go to visit Andy Bellefleur the next evening when I rise, to find out what happened with Jason. I knock on the door and when Halleigh answers she beams at me.

"Sookie what a surprise, what can I do for you?" she asks

"I was hoping to speak to Andy please" I say carefully, "About Jason's accident" I add.

"Oh of course" she holds the door open and gestures to let me in.

"You need to say come in" I say to her.

She goes red with embarrassment, "Oh sorry, please come in Sookie" she says.

I smile as I step over the threshold and wait in the hallway. Andy appears, he is not pleased to see me in his house, but I don't care. I jump straight in before he has chance to say anything.

"Hi Andy I came because I wanted to know the details of Jason's accident, as soon as you tell me I will go and you can even rescind my invitation so I can't come in again"

Halleigh looks at Andy and frowns, "Andy Bellefleur you will not rescind Sookie's invitation, she will not harm us, you have known her practically all your life, Sookie you come and sit down, I'm sorry I don't have any Trueblood in so I can't offer you a drink" she is gabbling clearly anxious at Andy's hostile behaviour and trying to compensate.

I smile at her and assure her I am not hungry and that I have already fed, I sit down on the sofa in their sitting room, Andy comes in and sits opposite me. He looks resigned.

"I was coming home down the interstate from Minden and I saw it happen, Jason was driving along when this maniac literally came across from the opposite carriageway and ploughed into him and pushed him off the road, I thought it was a drunk, but the guy jumped out and ran off, he looked like one of your lot, I have no idea why Jason was targeted unless it has something to do with you," Andy reaches for an envelope with photographs of the scene and offers it to me, I take it and look at the car which has taken Jasons truck out, I gasp at the scene, it must have been going some speed to have caused the damage it had, it appeared that there was little damage to the car which made me suspicious some kind of charm must have been put on it. I don't recognise the car, I wonder if Eric would know it, I send out a mental message to Eric.

ERIC CAN YOU COME OVER TO ANDY BELLEFLEURS I HAVE SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SEE

ON MY WAY is the reply I get.

Moments later there is a knock at the door, Halleigh goes and I hear her invite Eric in, Andy nearly has a conniption when he sees Eric standing in his house, but Halleigh glares at him. I show Eric the photographs he takes them from sitting down beside me and he frowns.

"This is the car which hit Jason?" he asks staring at the picture.

He looks at Andy did you see who was driving?" Andy nods and describes the person, Asvaldr goes and touches Andy's arm and immediately we get a mental picture of the vampire leaping from the car and running from the scene. Eric looks thoughtful. I don't recognise the vampire in question but I am hoping Eric does, but he isn't about to say anything in front of Andy.

"Thank you so much Andy" I say gratefully "I needed to know, he's my brother".

Andy nods, I can see he is desperate for us to leave and if we don't do so, he will rescind our invitation, I stand and Eric follows handing the photographs back to Andy without a word. He holds his hand out to me and I take it.

"Asvaldr" Eric says and immediately he runs over and grasps Eric's free hand.

"Goodbye Andy" Asvaldr says with a grin, Andy stares at him and nods, Halleigh gives him a noticeable nudge.

"Goodbye" he says shortly.

When we get outside I look at Eric, "Well did you recognise the car and the person driving?" I ask

"That car belongs to Thomas Jameson – the new king of Nevada" Eric says "But that wasn't Thomas driving, I have never seen him before"

"So someone takes Nevada's car mows down my brother and disappears...why?" I ask

"To start trouble, my first suspicion is someone who is or should I say was obviously loyal to Felipe, they are trying to get to me through you, because I love you, they are using my one weakness against me – you, and they know Jason means a lot to you as your only living human family" He stops and pulls me close, "I will find out who did this". He pulls out his phone , and calls Thomas Jameson.

"Nevada, how are you?" he says there is a pause as Thomas Jameson obviously answers.

"Well I can help with that, it is here in Louisiana whoever took it used it to run my wife's human brother off the road and put him in a coma, needless to say she is very upset about that, and I don't like my wife being upset" I hear the threatening tone in Eric's voice. There is another silence as Jameson is obviously speaking.

"Good, it will be a pleasure" Eric replies and then hangs up. He turns to me, "Nevada is apparently mortified that this has happened, he claims to know nothing and is coming to see us to reclaim his car and find out if he can discover anything, he will be staying with us while he is down here"

Eric reaches for his phone again and dials another number, "Texas how are you?" he says "Listen, Nevada is coming to visit, and I would like you there, things have happened recently which are troubling"

Eric continues by telling Stan everything that has happened and then says yes to whatever Stan has said. When he hangs up he says, "Stan is coming as well" as he pushes his phone back in his pocket.

We head to Fangtasia, and tell Pam what has happened, Eric gets Asvaldr to transmit the pictures he extracted from Andy's brain of the driver to Pam and she gasps, "I know him" she says.

Eric's eyebrows raise and he looks at her questioningly.

"He was one of Victor's boys the night when Victor came down and took out Cleo and Arla, when they came to find you and we were all here, I got out and started taking out the vampires who got separated from the group, he was one of the guards waiting to torch the place, his name is Harrison Scott, he is a bit of an odd ball, but he was devoted to Felipe, Felipe was his maker, I got that much from him that night, he was mouthing off thinking he was better than all the others as Felipe was his maker".

"What does all this have to do with me and Jason?" I ask

Pam stares at me as if I am simple, "You married Eric, Eric killed Felipe because of you and Asvaldr, he wants revenge and you are the weaker option, he gets to you by taking out your human family"

"Except he didn't, Jason is ok" I say I realise Jason is in danger, I grab my phone, and call him. When he answers I try to stay calm.

"Hey Jason, how are you?" I ask

"Hey sis, I'm doing good, the doctors say I can go home tomorrow, Michelle is so pleased, listen thanks for coming to see me last night"

"No problem" I say "You take care you hear" I hang up.

A few minutes later my cell phone rings, "hello" I say.

"Sookie it's me Michelle, Jason can come home tomorrow, could you come and pick us up from the hospital".

I smile, "of course I will, no problem"

"Thanks Sookie I owe you one" she says relieved. I hang up and turn to Eric.

"I am fetching Jason from hospital tomorrow night, and driving him and Michelle home, I can talk to him and find out if he remembers anything"

Eric nods, "You will take Pam with you" he turns to Pam and she nods.

Everything is going around in my head, I can't understand, why this vampire tried such a high profile risky way to take out Jason, when as a vampire there were so many other killing options available to him. Why Jason, i can see Pam's theory that Jason is the weakest link, being my human brother, but Eric doesn't care about Jason, but he does care about me, Oh I don't know I rub my forehead and Eric pulls me into his arms.

"We will sort this out" he promises and kisses my head.

"I know" I say if there is anything I am sure of it is Eric will do everything in his considerable power to get to the bottom of this.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

Pam appears at the house the next evening as soon as the sun has set ready for us to go and fetch Jason. I have already had a phone call from Michelle, she won't be there as something has come up.

"Are we ready then?" Pam asks

I nod, "I thinks so" I say.

Eric is hovering he pulls me to him "Keep your eyes open and stay on alert" he says, he turns to Pam and she simply nods at him, he doesn't need to tell her she knows.

I think he is being a bit paranoid but I don't say anything, I know its only because he loves me. We climb into the family car Eric bought and head towards the hospital. We get a few stares as we walk in but we ignore it and head straight for Jason's room, he had been moved out of ICU pretty much as soon as he had woken from the coma and was now in a small room waiting for us to collect him.

He grins as we walk towards him, I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly. Pam just nods at him.

"Ready then?" I ask

Jason nods, "Where's Michelle?" he asks looking around.

"Did she not call you, she phoned me to say something had come up and wouldn't be coming".

"Oh...no she didn't" he says clearly disappointed that his wife was not here. He smiles though and says "But I got myself the two prettiest vamps in Bon Temps to come and take me home"

I shake my head, "Come on, flattery will get you nowhere" I say.

As we head out to the parking lot, Pam and I scan the area, I don't see anything, Pam looks directly at me, OVER IN THE BUSHES SOMEONE IS WATCHING she says in my head.

I quickly look and see movement, DID YOU SEE WHO IT WAS? I ask her looking directly into her eyes

NO, BUT SOMEONE IS WAITING.

We head to the car, Pam keeps her eyes directed on the bushes and we get Jason in the car, Pam climbs in beside him, I go to pretend to climb in but fake it and with vampire speed head to the bush, nothing and nobody is there I head to the car and climb in, Pam is glaring at me, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

THERE WAS NOBODY THERE, I say pointedly into her head.

We head to Bon Temps, as we are driving I am aware of a car behind us, it pulled out of the hospital carpark behind us and is traveling at a steady pace behind us. I don't say anything but I notice Pam has seen it and keeps glancing out of the back window.

I pull off at the Bon Temps exit and so does the car behind us, I send a mental message to Eric. THERE IS A CAR FOLLOWING US, IT HAS BEEN BEHIND US ALL THE WAY FROM THE HOSPITAL, JUST TURNED OFF FOR BON TEMPS.

I immediately get back, DON'T WORRY KEEP GOING I carry on and do as he said. I look at Pam and she suddenly starts to smile, she looks at me and the mental message she sends is very reassuring, THEY ARE FRIENDS, ERIC SENT THEM TO TAIL US. Just as I start to relax and mentally eviscerate Eric for not telling me he was sending a tail to watch us everything seems to happen at once, a car appears from a side road and rams us and pushes our car into a ditch, Pam is out the car in seconds and breaking the neck of the nearest vampire, I follow, screaming at Jason to stay put, the backup car skids to a halt and I see two of the palace vampire guards leap out, but before any of them reach me, about five vampires emerge from the bushes and grab me, pull a sack over my head and drag me away. I hear Jason screaming my name, I send out frantic messages to Eric but then it dawns on me I am not helpless Eric has been training me I can fight I am as strong as these vampires and I have the added advantage of knowing what they are thinking I relax and listen carefully there are five vampires around me, two in front of me, one either side and one behind me. They are excited, they have captured the Queen of Louisiana, I think carefully about my next move. Then I sense Pam on the outer perimeter and closing fast, along with 4 palace guards. I decide now is the time. stop dead an plant my feet into the ground with all my strength, the vampire behind me crashes into the back of me, at the same time the grip on me has slackened because of the abrupt halt, I take advantage of this and wrench my arms free, I grab the vampire from behind me and hurl him over my shoulder and into the two in front, I pull the sack off my head and see just in time one of the vampires lunging at me with a stake, I move and it plunges into my shoulder, I scream in pain but pull it out and immediately it starts to heal, I lash out with the stake but I am quickly overpowered and the sack replaced, I listen again and realise our party of five detaining vamps is now two, one either side of me. I wonder briefly where Pam and the palace guards are. When I am bundled into a car and driven away. The sack is removed and I am facing the vampire who had tried to kill Jason.

"Harrison Scott, what do you want from me?" I ask

He looks a little taken aback that I know who he is, he grins at me I look into his head, and see a mass of unfocussed thought patterns and general mess, oh brilliant he is insane that's all I need.

"Your husband killed my maker, he killed the only person I ever loved, so I am repaying the favour, I am taking away the only person he has ever loved"

"Well you are wrong there" I say, "My husband has loved before me" I can't understand why I am thinking about Kelda at a time like this, then I realise it must be Eric, he is afraid he is going to lose me and he is remembering her. I try to shut down our bond but Eric is stronger and is forcing it open, I realise he is following and tracking me through it.

Harrison stares at me confusion on his face, he nods at the two vampires and they release me. With speed quicker than I have ever used before I grab the stake which had been cast thoughtlessly in my lap and stake one, wrench it out and stake the other. Harrison is on me in as second, his fangs are out and saliva is pouring from his mouth in a frothy torrent. I am not sure how he has managed to get into the back from the front but he has and I am fighting with him, but he is everywhere.

"You Bitch" he shrieks and starts trying to prize the stake from me, I struggle and I knee him in balls with such force he releases me and doubles up . I am still healing from the stake wound I suffered but I take my chance and plunge the stake into his back, with such force it comes out the front of him, he stares down at it for a second, before his eyes dull and he turns to dust. The driver is still determined to take me wherever he was told to, he looks back at me determinedly carries on, i leap forward and break his neck, the car veers off the road and I open the back door and leap out. I watch as it rolls and bursts into flames, I am spent, my head is hurting, I realise I must have hit it on the road as I hit the ground, I try to get up and scramble away to remove myself from the fire, I have no idea where I am so I crawl into a nearby ditch before I slip into unconsciousness I send a final message to Eric thanking him for the fighting skills he taught me, my head is throbbing so I rest my head on my hands and just close my eyes,

When I open them I feel familiar arms around me, and my mouth being coaxed open and a bottle of Trueblood being poured in. I look up and see Eric's anxious face staring down at me. I gratefully gulp down the Trueblood.

"Where's Asvaldr?" I ask.

"Safe, hidden with the shifter" Eric replies, "he wanted to come to help, but he is a bigger target than you so I left him behind, he was not impressed"

I nod, but my head is pounding. I put my hand to my head and touch it gingerly.

"Where are you hurt most my darling?" Eric asks "I feel your pain and it coming from everywhere" he adds.

I sit up and take stock of my injuries, "I was staked in the shoulder, that hurts but not excessively, it is nearly healed now, my leg is sore, from when I slid across the ground when I jumped from the car, but it's my head that hurts most".

Eric nods and standing, grips me in his arms "Hold tight my darling" he says and shoots into the air. With a strength I didn't know he had, he pulls me to him as we fly through the air, I am clinging to him and although I feel weak and in pain I know I won't fall, even if my grip fails I know he will keep hold of me.

"Where's Pam and the palace guards – are they ok?" I shout over the noise of the air rushing past us Eric nods

"They are fine" he shouts back

"What about Jason?" I ask

"I have arranged for him to be taken home, he didn't want to go he wanted to help find you I had to subdue him" He stops and looks at me.

"You glamoured him" I say.

He nods and we fly on I am surprised when we land in Merlottes car park, as he sets me down on my feet my legs buckle under me and Eric swiftly lifts me into his arms, he heads for Sam's trailer, as we approach, the door flies open and Sam and Asvaldr are there, Sam points to his bed and Eric gently lays me on it, Asvaldr immediately climbs beside me places his hand on my head, I feel a tingling feeling and the pain disappears, he then moves to my leg and I again feel the same tingling sensation. He moves to my shoulder, but then stops, it has already healed, so he hugs me tightly.

I sit up and both Sam and Eric look relieved. Things seem to fall together in my brain and I turn to Eric.

"Michelle was in on this somehow" I say.

Eric nods. I turn to Sam, "Thank you Sam" I say

He shrugs. "Sam, can I impose on you a little longer?" I say

Sam turns and looks questioningly at me.

"Would you mind if I leave Asvaldr here while Eric and I go and finish this"

Sam smiles and nods, "Sure" he says.

I stand Eric looks at me a concerned look on his face, "Are you coming then?" I say to him. A smile crosses his lips and I get an overwhelming feeling of the pride flowing from him. He grasps my hand plants a swift kiss on my mouth.

"Let's finish this" he says

We head towards Jason's house, I see Pam and I run to her, "Are you ok?" I ask

"Yes how about you?" she replies.

"I'm good" I say, I go to enter Jason's house and Pam grabs my arm, we can't get in Michelle has rescinded our invitation".

I stare at her, "What about Jason?" I ask, I send out brain scans into the house, I pick up Jason he is gagged and bound, my anger is rising rapidly, Michelle is there and a third person, a vampire Jameson.

"Thomas Jameson is in there" I say, I think quickly, "When she rescinded what did she say".

She said "I rescind your invitation into my home" Pam says a little irritably. "And she rescinded Eric as well" she adds.

"So she hasn't rescinded me... yet?" I ask with my eyebrows raised, Pam realises the loophole Michelle has created and smiles.

I quickly place all the people in the house and realise my best bet is to go in from the side door, it will blindside them and give me the advantage.

Pam hands me a dagger and a stake, I hope I don't have to use them.

Eric pulls me to him, "Be careful" he says I nod. I sneak in and locate Jason he looks pleased to see me, I release the gag, "Invite them in" I whisper to him, immediately he shouts at the top of his voice "Come in". The front door almost explodes as Eric barges through it and Pam comes in through the back, moments later Eric is holding Jameson in an uncomfortable looking arm lock and Pam is wandering in with her hand gripped around Michelle's throat.

"Why?" I ask. Jameson looks at me and grins,

"I wanted Louisiana back I owed it to Felipe to regain the territory lost"

I turn to Michelle, "Why did you help, do you have no loyalty to my brother?"

Jameson steps in boasting "She had no choice but to obey me after I glamoured her, weak humans are no match for the likes of us. Eric sighs and snaps Jameson in half breaking his spine, I throw him the stake and he finishes the job. As he does so Michelle shakes her head and starts to scream. Pam lets her go and slaps her.

"Calm down you are safe" she says sharply.

I bend and untie Jason and he wraps his arms around me, "I'm so glad you guys are on my side" he whispers to me.

"I'll always have your back" I whisper to him. 


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

Michelle is mortified when we tell her the events of tonight, from what we have witnessed and from things said by Michelle and Jason we have managed to piece together a reasonable timeline of events.

Jameson it seemed had been in the area since before Jason's accident, and he had been behind everything that happened, using Harrison Scotts devotion to Felipe to participate in the hit, making it look like the work of a lone rogue insane vampire stealing the new Kings car. He had then approached Michelle after she had been to visit Jason to glamour her into not being present to bring Jason home, so that he hoped I would be alone and vulnerable. When i had taken Pam and Eric had provided a back up car with palace guards, he had to quickly review his plan, he has assumed I would be weak and a poor fighter, due to the fact I was such a new vampire, he had failed to take into account Eric's training, which I had been getting not to mention my blood bond with Eric which always seems to give me more physical strength and courage, plus not forgetting my own dogged determination and blind luck which I have always had.

"I am so sorry Sookie" she says, I shake my head.

"No Michelle, I am sorry you were dragged into Vampire affairs because of me" I say, I turn to Jason and hug him tightly, "I am so sorry Jason" I say.

Jason hugs me back, "Listen you and that nephew of mine helped me get better quicker than I would have done otherwise, I'm not so stupid as to realise I was in a pretty bad state until you came to visit me – you don't get taken to the ICU for nothing, and then after you and Asvaldr had been there for a few minutes I was well enough to go home, that doesn't happen" he smiles at me.

The mention of our son makes me look at Eric, he realises I need to see my son and he nods and disappears, moments later he returns with Asvaldr who runs to me and Jason. Jason's face lights up and he hugs Asvaldr tightly.

Eric then stands calling someone on his phone and as we are leaving a group of vampires arrive to repair Jason and Michelle's front door which Eric had nearly destroyed. He turns to Michelle, "The door will be replaced tomorrow, this will make it secure for tonight" Michelle nods and thanks him.

We are back at home, after the events of tonight, which I am still trying to get my head around, I spot the guards who had been following us in the back up car and I walk over to them.

"Thank you for your help tonight" I say to them

I see them visibly swell with pride and smile at me, Eric follows my lead.

"Yes you did your jobs well and I am very pleased, thank you" he says, I know that was really hard for him, but I squeeze his hand and send him positive thoughts. We head inside and Eric's phone rings.

"Texas!" he says "Yes everything is all sorted now, just one thing, Nevada is up for grabs if you are interested the new King met an unfortunate end!" he adds.

"That is quite alright I totally understand" Eric says and switches off his phone.

He turns to me, with a smile "Texas won't be visiting now, he has more urgent matters to attend to in Nevada"

"Stan is going to take Nevada?" I ask Eric nods.

"Seems only fair!" he says.

"I just don't get all that for what?" I ask, "it all seems just a bit over the top, as my gran used to say – like cracking a nut with a sledge hammer"

Eric laughs. "It was all a question of honour and greed, I killed Felipe, so his progeny felt obliged to avenge him, it didn't help matters he was totally insane and Jameson decided to help him to try and regain control of Louisiana, he felt I was a new inexperienced king and my love for you would by my Achilles heel, but what he failed to factor in is you, when he attacked your human family that made you angry and dangerous, he thought you were weak he underestimated you and that was his biggest mistake".

"Still sounds all very silly" I say

"Maybe so, but that is vampire politics for you, its how it has always been, vengeance and retribution are main causes of disagreement, and trouble, as is greed, some vampires want more territory to prove they are stronger and more powerful than someone else, unfortunately they don't realise this sometimes has the opposite effect of actually making them weaker.

I think for a moment, Eric helped handpick all the sheriffs of the Louisiana area after Victors demise, he placed Karin in Arkansas, he has close ally in Stan in Texas and by giving Stan Nevada he has cemented that friendship. He reduced his own powerbase and in doing so has made himself more powerful. He has rearranged the internal structure of Louisiana which suits him and makes the state more secure to hostile threats. He has surrounded himself with allies and made himself incredibly powerful and secure. Now all I have to do is get him to be nice to people and other vampires which will inspire more trust and loyalty to him rather than superficial loyalty inspired by fear.

I look at Eric who is standing smiling at me with his arms folded he has obviously been reading my thoughts, "You know, the prophecy said it was Asvaldr who would bring about world peace amongst the supernatural community, but I believe you will be the driving force behind that, you are very wise." he says.

"You better believe it buster!" I say with a grin.

"Buster!" Eric says his eyebrows raised.

I laugh, "Yeah...' buster', what are you going to do about it?" I walk towards him and wrap my arms around him and grin goading him to respond.

Eric moves swiftly and gathers me into his arms and before I know it I am sprawled on the floor naked with him on top of me equally naked.

"Let me show you what I intend to do about it" he says.

"I can't wait" I say as I pull him towards me.

As we lay there afterwards my mind starts wandering back through our relationship, I'm not sure why but I remember the time when I had gone to him voluntarily, shortly after he had tricked me into marrying him the first time with the knife at Fangtasia. I remember how I had been in a state after finding the crucified body of Crystal – Jasons first wife at the back of Merlottes the day after the Great Reveal when the all the Were's had gone public and Sam had had to go home after his step father had shot his mother when she had revealed her true nature as a shape shifter to him. It seems like an age ago, I remember how I had just wanted to be with him and how he had opened up to me about his Viking past, something strikes me back in the mists of time I remember him telling me his wife was called Aude. I start fiddling with his fathers wooden ring on my finger. Eric is lying beside me staring at me.

"Kelda came before Aude" he says quietly, "she was my choice, I loved her, I married her she got pregnant with Arik and then died, then my brother died soon afterwards and it was convenient for me to marry Aude, to keep our families bonded and have someone to care for Arik. We had 3 surviving children together until she died shortly after giving birth and the baby died too". He pauses then says "I think I told you this before, it was when I was looking for a third wife, was when I was caught by Ocella". He stops and looks thoughtful.

I move closer to him, "so I am your only wife who has survived childbirth" I say, he wraps his arm around me and nods. "I loved Kelda, and I loved Aude but the feelings I have for you are far deeper and way stronger than any emotion I have ever felt before, for any woman. I tried to fight it as a vampire I felt it was weak to have such feelings especially for a human, but you, you ..." he trails off.

"I got under your skin" I say with a grin

"Yes" he says, "I tried to look at it practically, how your gift could be of use to me, but there was just something about you which called to me on a deeper level something I had not felt since I met Kelda, it unnerved me so I behaved..." he trails off again and looks at me

"Like an asshole" I finish for him.

He grins at me "Yes, like an asshole".

I wrap my arms around him and climb on top of him, "You know you still have your moments now"

He raises his eyebrows again at me.

"Yeah, you can still be a prize asshole sometimes" I kiss him "But you're my asshole and I love you"


End file.
